A 360 Degree Bermuda Love Triangle
by Momochan
Summary: COMPLETED! Yugi loves Jono. Jono loves Seto. Seto loves Yami, and Yami loves Yugi! So what happens when our unlikely lovers go on a cruise and end up trapped together on a deserted island? One screwed up love triangle! YJ YYY SYY JS you decide!
1. Ship into Cruise Control

Hoy their fellow fan ficcers. Well for those of you who normally read my ficcies I just want to warn you that this ain't one of my normal fics. Well…it is and it isn't. As usual it's a romance fic, and of course I added my character love triangle spice to it, however, this fic happens to be a…..Yaoi 

*lowers head in shame*

Yeah lately I've been reading a lot of Yaoi fics, and well I realized once you get past the fact that it's boy on boy (which I prefer A LOT over girl on girl), it's not that bad. As a matter a fact some of the best Yugioh fics out there are Yaoi! I guess it's because there is a lack of female characters, and the way the boys personalities clash is so much more interesting than the girls and boys...besides I like the guy characters a lot better J I've also found that the older I get, the more desensitized I've become to things like this…No wonder most old people are depicted as perverts!

Besides I got tired of writing Anzu, Shizuka, Mai and whoever fics. I tried to come up with new ideas, but they all ended up seeming the same! Oh yeah, I did write a SetoxMai fic, and a Bakura/Ryou/Shizuka fic, I just haven't posted them yet, so be on the lookout for that!

Anyho if you don't like Yaoi (boyxboy) then don't read. However, for the rest of you who don't give a damn (like me) ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer:  Thou shall not kill. Thou shall not steal. Thou shall not claim to own Yugioh or any of it's cast. Thou shall not torture my little brother. Thou shall not run over small animals with my car. Thou shall not covet Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik........etc.

360 Degree Bermuda Love Triangle

Chp1. Ship into Cruise Control

"What's this?" Blinked the tri-haired boy as he tried to focus on the paper that had just been shoved into his face. 

The blonde's grin only widened, as he tried to contain a giddy laugh, but failed. "It's a contest Yugi! With a great grand prize!" Blurted Jonouchi, as he could no longer hold in his excitement. Yugi raised a brow questionably towards his friend, but was once again met with the bold print plastered across the flyer Jonouchi was now shoving into his face.

"You see I found an ad in this gaming magazine, which has recently developed a new game. However, they claimed that during the development of this game, they accidentally created one puzzle in particular that they have been unable to solve. Therefore, in attempt to gain publicity, they have claimed that this new puzzle is unsolvable, and that no one, not even their top scientist have been able to solve it."

"Ohh, well that's sounds pretty interesting." Smiled Yugi faintly as he finally managed to bat the piece of paper out of his face.

"Oh, but I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!!! Since none of their hotshot coats have been able to solve this bad boy, they have decided to post a challenge in this magazine stating that if anyone can solve their 'unsolvable puzzle,' they will give that person and 4 of his friends an all expense paid trip on Japan's newest, top of the line cruise liner, plus some other great prizes!!!"

"……." Yugi stared up at his friend blankly, unable to find any words to respond with. No, the boy was too transfixed by the way his blonde friend was now perched up on his desk, only a few millimeters from his face. If only he had enough guts just too reach out and….

'No! I could never do that!' Scolded Yugi as he internally berated himself for the slight blush that began to cover his cheeks. Little to the knowledge of the blonde suggestively slumped out over his desk, Yugi had a huge crush on his best friend. 

At first the smaller boy tried to deny it. Tried to logically reason with his feelings. What person didn't have a few minor fantasies about his or her best friend? Besides your family, no one could ever get closer to you than your friends…especially a person's best friend. They were honest understandable feelings, right? Well at least that was what Yugi kept telling himself the moment he first started to have questionable feelings towards Jonouchi. 

Ever since the two of them had become friends, Jonouchi had become a very special part of Yugi's life. Through the good times, the bad times, and even the impossible times where Yugi thought he would lose it all, Jonouchi had been their for him. So naturally Yugi couldn't help but fall in love with the blonde. Besides, Yugi loved all of his friends. However, when these seemingly innocent feelings Yugi was starting to have, began to surpass his secret romantic feelings for Anzu, Yugi knew that his little problem had become so much more.

No, Yugi had to finally come to grips with the bitter truth. He was madly in love with Jonouchi. There was no way he could ever look at his friend in any way differently now. This being realized, Yugi's relationship towards Jonouchi had completely changed. Instead of feeling open and comfortable around his friend, Yugi often times found himself feeling uneasy and clumsy. It was harder to talk to him, and every time Jonouchi was near, Yugi usually found himself blushing or at a loss for words.

Yugi never had this problem around Anzu! No his feelings for Jonouchi were just much stronger. Lucky for him, his blonde friend was just too dense or naïve to realize Yugi's sudden change in character. Then again if he was aware of this he sure didn't show it.

"Oh please Jonouchi. Magazine companies are always puttin up ads like these. No one ever wins them. They're all just fixed." 

Yugi was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Honda came up behind him and snatched Jonouchi's paper out of his hand.

"Well how would you know?" Snapped Jonouchi errantly as he made a grab of the paper, but failed. 

"Because he probably enters them all the time himself." Smiled Anzu as she sat on the desk next to Jonouchi. Yugi's heart did a double take, as the two people in the world he loved the most were now decked out across his desk. "And I bet you want Yugi to solve this puzzle for you because you're too retarded to do it yourself, and then reap off Yugi's victory by coming along on this cruise with him."

Jonouchi glared at the brunet defensively before he decided to ignore her remark and return his attention to Yugi. "I didn't get to that part yet, but yeah, that's basically it…minus one being retarded remark. So what do you say Yug?"

"Well…" Mumbled Yugi uneasily as he willed away his blush.

"Whoa wait a minute! It cost 10,000 yen to enter this constest." Exclaimed Honda as he finally finished reading over the ad.

"Ohhh, I see. So it's like that." Chuckled Anzu lightly, earning another irritated glance from Jonouchi. "This is just another one of those contest scams that's a pitiful attempt at ripping every idiot who enters the contest off. Of course it's an unsolvable puzzle. They rig them that way so they can steal your money "

"Man Jonouchi! Why do you always let yourself get suckered into things like this?" Chuckled Honda as he tossed the ad form idly onto Yugi's desk.

Jonouchi was now beyond the point of anger as, much to Yugi's disappointment, Jonouchi snapped up off the desk, nearly knocking Anzu down in the process. "You guys can laugh all you want, but I have faith Yugi can do this!" Thundered the blonde as he balled his fist up tightly. He then suddenly snapped his hand into his pocket and slammed a wad full of wrinkled money onto Yugi's desk! "It's not 10,000 yen, but it's all I have, but I know it's not a waist because I believe in Yugi, and money is no object to me when compared to my faith in him!"

Yugi couldn't help but blush even more deeply than before, as he took in Jonouchi's words silently. The boy had no idea how much pressure he was putting on both Yugi's heart and his pants.

"I agree." Replied a quiet voice as a pale white hand added a few more bills to Jonouchi's messy pile.

"Ryou?" Gasped Yugi, as he stared up into his friends calming brown eyes.

"Well if you're going to put it that way." Smiled Anzu as she also reached in her purse and added a few more yen to the heap. "I would never doubt Yugi. It's just this magazine company that I don't trust."

All eyes suddenly turned towards Honda, as everyone except Yugi stared at him expectantly. "What!" Exclaimed the boy as he blinked back at them wildly. "FINE!" Snapped Honda as he finally fished into his pocket and pulled out an equally wrinkled mess of money. "If it were anyone but Yugi." He grumbled as he tossed his share into stack of yen.

"There a 2500 yen four way split. No need for you to add any though Yugi. All you have to do is work your magic." Smiled Jonouchi reassuringly.

"Well…." Trailed Yugi as he stared at the pile of money and then back at his friend. Something in middle of Yugi's chest thumped, as he made contact with Jonouchi's reassuring eyes; Eyes that had Yugi only reinforcing his feelings for the blonde all over again.

'For you Jou…I would do anything….'

"Fine! I'll do it!" Nodded Yugi, as he finally managed to find the words to answer his friend with.

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" Jeered Jonouchi in triumph.

"Would you mind keeping it down mutt-face!" Sneered a familiarly haughty voice.

"Butt out Kaiba! This don't even concern you!" Barked Jonouchi as he glared back at the irritated looking brunet.

"It does when I can hear your conversation halfway across the room. Some of us do come to school to learn something!" Smirked Seto as he stared at the language book on Jonouchi's desk that appeared to have never been open that year.

"Well it is lunch time right now and most _'normal'_ people take this time to eat and talk to their friends." Frowned Jonouchi back.

"Tch." Scoffed Seto as he rolled his eyes in a direction away from Jonouchi's heated glare.

"Ohhh, but you don't have any friends, do you money bags?" Added Jonouchi with a smug smile. 

"That's not true." Blurted Yugi before he had time to catch himself.

"Why? Because you're my friend?" Snapped Seto, as he quickly transformed the barely visible hurt in his eyes, to that of his character conceit. "Please Mutou, wake up to reality. There's no way I'd ever be _friends_ with a group of idiots like you."

"Aye now jackass! Don't you talk to Yugi like that!!" Barked Jonouchi as he noticed the injured look on Yugi's face.  
  


"Or?" Smirked Seto as he stood up from his desk in a challenging motion.

"Or else I'll-"

"Gentlemen that'll be quite enough, now please take your seats. Class will be starting now." Interrupted the teacher, as she made her way into the classroom just in time to break the two boys up.

"You got lucky this time." Muttered Jonouchi under his breath.

"If when you say lucky you mean I don't have to look at your stupid face anymore, then yes, puppy, I do thank luck. Now be a good little boy, and sit down, and maybe, just maybe the teacher will give you a treat."

"Why you." Hissed Jonouchi as he waved his fist into the air suggestively.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Boomed the teacher angrily, as she heard his snide remark. Seto merely threw the teacher one of his infamous Kaiba glares, causing the woman to recoil a bit. He then snapped his back to everyone and made his way to his seat without another word.

Everyone else followed the brunet's lead as they all reluctantly made there way to their seats, thankful that Jonouchi and Seto's argument didn't have time to escalate. 

Jonouchi, however, had his mind set on completely different thoughts as he landed in his seat with a dreary thud and promptly slammed his forehead on his desk. He then buried his face into his arms and groaned. 

The teacher glared at the boy angrily and made a mental note to give him detention as she realized that Jonouchi was getting a head start on falling asleep during her lecture. However, little to her knowledge, or anyone else's, Jonouchi did not have his head buried in his desk because he was about to fall a sleep. No, the boy was only feigning the act of disobedience in an attempt to hide his oncoming tears.

'What is wrong with me? Why does it always have to be like this? Why is it the only thing the two of us ever do is argue?' Cursed Jonouchi in the back of his mind. As much as it pained him to admit it, the way Jonouchi acted towards Seto was the complete opposite of what he felt for the brunet in his heart. 

Jonouchi wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere behind all the arguments and fights, Jonouchi started to develop feelings for Kaiba. Sure he was very attractive, hell, probably by far the most attractive person in their school, but there was much more to Jonouchi's affections then just shallow attraction. Something about Seto had captivated the blonde. The way his heart pumped, or his pulse raced every time he was near Kaiba, was enough to drive the boy wild, and it usually did. That was the reason why Jonouchi got so easily riled up every time Seto opened his mouth and acknowledged him. 

At first Jonouchi was sure it was just because he hated the brunet. His overly audacious pride was enough to drive any person to rage! Seto was rude, arrogant, calculating, heartless, and sometimes just downright cruel! However, there was something about him that just sent chills down Jonouchi's spine. 

Despite all his bad qualities, Jonouchi still admired Seto's overbearing confidence, determination, and strength. He also couldn't overlook that fact that Seto could have a big heart, when he wanted to. Jonouchi had witnessed this display all too many times before when Kaiba had run off to rescue Mokuba. It reminded Jonouchi a lot of his relationship with Shizuka, and with that being said, Jonouchi knew Seto had to have a big heart. He just happened to have a really big _exclusive_ heart! If only Jonouchi could get Seto to open up to him….

'Yeah right! Like that would ever happen. The stupid jerk hates me!" Jonouchi silently sniffled at the thought as a few more tears hit his desk. 'No, Katsuya! Just forget about him. There's no point in crying over nothing, because that's exactly what you and Kaiba have….nothing.'

*****************************************************

"Aibou...what are you doing?" Questioned the crimson-eyed boy, as he bent out over his lighter half's desk.

Yugi let out a weary groan is he leaned back in his chair and stared up into his Yami's confused scarlets. "Work." Drawled Yugi as his face fell and hit his desk with a defeated thud.

"I've never seen you work this hard on your homework before…do you have one of those test things again?" Questioned Yami, as he attempted to make out what Yugi was doing.

"No Yami, it's not school work at all…it's something a little more…_specia_l." Yami tilted his head with more confusion, as a slightly dreamy look covered Yugi's face followed by a surge of wistful emotions, which had flowed through their mind link. 

"You see there's this contest, and if I solve this puzzle here, we will all win." Yami briefly examined the paper Yugi had been working on for the last couple of days, before he redirected his gaze towards Yugi's dimming eyes. "Yami, everyone is depending on me, and this also means a lot to Jonouchi."

"Jonouchi?" Questioned Yami a bit harder than he had intended. "Oh…..I see." Trailed the spirit as he set the paper back down and turned his back to his Hikari. He then opened his mouth to say something, but retracted the idea just before he clutched the sennen puzzle around his neck, and frowned. 

"Well….good luck Yugi." Smiled Yami weakly before he retreated back to his soul room. Yugi knew there was something wrong, however before he could voice his concerns, Yami was gone quicker than lightning, and had completely shut his mind link off with the boy.

"Yami…" Trailed Yugi, before he finally recovered from the strange moment that had just past between them and went back to working on his puzzle.

***********************************************

"You lose." 

"I lost." Echoed Seto as he fell to his knees and hung his head down in shame. The brunet was now on the verge of tears, but refused to cry as he continued to stare at the ground in a daze. It had been a long time since he felt the pangs of defeat, yet no matter how many times he did, it was always to the same person, and each time it only got harder and harder for Kaiba to come to grips with.

"And now…you must play a penalty game." Smirked the dark figure.

Seto felt his blood freeze, as recollections of past penalty games, which had left the brunet cowering in his bed a night, or edging towards the brink of insanity, flooded his mind. However, Seto's rival never usually subjected him to such torturous consequences unless he did something wrong.

"P-penalty game?" Seto finally stammered as he realized his victor was now towering over him, bathed in the shadows that had suddenly conquered the entire dueling area. 

"Yes." Drawled the darker boy as he leaned towards Seto slowly. The brunet subconsciously backed away from his prowler, causing Kaiba to lean backwards on his back, using his arms as the only leverage propping him up from the ground. He then shut his eyes tightly with anticipation before they reflexively popped back open.

Yami was now straddling the brunet's waist and was attempting to claim Seto's lips as his own. Seto opened his mouth in protest, but realized his flaw a little too late as Yami quickly ravished his mouth.

Now Seto wasn't sure what to do as he continued to stare back at Yami in pure shock. However with each passing second something in the pit of Seto's chest began to burn as the thoughts of his mind slowly began to slip away and his eyes fell shut. 'No I can't lose my-UMPH!!'

Seto's resolve was now completely lost as Yami ground his hips into Seto, causing an intense heat to flare through the brunet's veins and race straight to his groin. "Oh gods…" Groaned Seto, as their kiss was momentarily broken. He then began to desperately pant for air just before his lips were attacked with twice as much zeal. 

However, this time Seto fought the kiss with just as much force, determined to not lose this duel. The brunet had to admit that at this point he really didn't care what was going on. The feelings that were now coursing through him were far too overwhelming for Seto to concern himself with reason. Besides, who was he to argue with the very sexy duelist who was now tousled in his lap, making motions with his pelvis that had Seto's own body reacting in ways he never knew possible?

Seto soon felt his lungs burn as he leaned further down towards the ground while Yami continued to forcefully push up against him fingers trailing down his chest. His arms then began to shudder with fatigue as Seto clumsily fell over backwards onto his back. This however, did not deter him from his determination to beat Yugi at their 'duel', however roaming hands that had made their way towards Seto's pants finally did him in.

"Mmff!" Gasped Seto, as he once again fell prey to defeat at Yami's 'err' hands.

"Well Seto, if you're going to keep losing to me, I will just have to be forced to keep challenging you to penalty games." Smirked Yami as he finally broke their kiss.

"Hmm," Mewled Seto back as he finally managed to catch his breath. "Well I think I can stand to keep playing penalty games like this."

Yami's smile only widened at the remark as he finally managed to undo Seto's pants. "Well then…let's see if you can win this battle!"

"NIIISSSAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto instantly toppled over backwards out his desk as he landed on the floor with a loud and painful crash. He then stared at his feet in a daze, as he still seemed to be taking in what was going on.

"Mokuba?" Murmured Seto as he finally caught his breath.

"Seto are you alright?" Questioned Mokuba through large concerned violets.

"I…." Trailed Seto as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. "Where am I?"

"Seto you fell asleep at your desk." Smiled Mokuba as he helped his brother off the ground. "But I think you were having a nightmare. You kept thrashing and moaning in your sleep."

"I was!?!" Blurted Seto as he quickly turned around in order to hide his blush. "Yeah I was…." Mokuba raised a brow towards his brother, as he realized Seto was talking as if he had just decided on that answer.

"Well thank you for waking me up." Now Mokuba was even more wary towards his brother's tone, as it appeared a slight bit of bitterness had slipped out of Kaiba's mouth. He then walked out of his study without out another word and headed towards the kitchen.

'Not again…why do I keep having that same dream!' Cursed Seto mentally. 'Sure Yami is pretty good looking, intricate, mischievous, alluring, sexy….ACK what is wrong with me. Ever since I first had this dream I can't seem to get that stupid pharaoh out of my head. But he's my rival, and the only person who has ever fairly defeated me in battle! The only person who has ever bested me…the only person who has equaled and then surpassed me…the only person besides Mokuba that I-"

"Seto…are you sure you're alright?" Frowned Mokuba.

"Hn…SHIT!" Thundered Seto as he pulled his hand back in pain. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts, Seto didn't even notice the fact that the cup of coffee he had been pouring was now overflowing and spilling it's steaming hot liquid everywhere.

"I must still be a little tired." Reassured Seto as he wiped up his mess and then slumped down in the nearest stool.

"If you say so." Mumbled Mokuba just before his eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah! Seto guess what!"

"You know I loath guessing games." Scowled Seto as he continued to stare down at his cup.

"I was checking the mail today and guess what I found!"

"You've been opening my mail again." Muttered Seto apathetically, as he didn't seem to be entirely listening to Mokuba.

"Yeah, but well that's besides the point! You see I found something really interesting." Seto shrugged signaling Mokuba to continue on. "We got two free passes to that new top of the line cruise liner that will be premiering next week!"

"….." Seto made no attempt to reply, as the idea of going on a cruise somehow sounded familiar to him.

"You see, it would appear that Kaibacorp had bought out a small fraction of the stalk that invested in the development of this project, and the owners of the company have decided to give out tickets to all it's buyers as thanks."

"So…" Drawled Seto.

"So can we-"

"I don't have time to go on a cruise Mokuba." Sighed Seto as he cut his brother off the instant he realized where he was getting at.

"But Seeetooo." Whined Mokuba in his sweetest voice.

"If it means so much to you then you can go, and I'll have someone else go as your chaperon."

"But I want you to go. It wouldn't be the same if someone else did!" Protested Mokuba as he realized his infamous puppy dog look was not working.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but I can't and that's that! There is just no way you're going to get me to go on this cruise so just save it."

*************************************************

"Ahh….Yugi." Smiled the spirit as he stood over his smaller half's sleeping form. He then trailed his fingers through Yugi's hair as he admired the boy's sweet features. Although it sounded a bit disturbing, Yami often times enjoyed spending hours on end watching Yugi sleep.

Any other time of day, Yami could never get away with staring at Yugi so deeply and for such a long time. Yami loved to watch Yugi, and even though he was able to do it freely from his soul room, sometimes constantly watching a person's heart, wasn't the same as watching their face. 

Even though it was Yugi's heart he admired most, Yami also revered the boy's sweet features; a face that was almost identical to his own, yet so much more serene, and peaceful to gaze at. The only down side to Yami's midnight stalking was the fact that he couldn't see Yugi's soft alluring amethyst eyes. They were a part of Yugi that Yami loved best.

"My Hikari…" Sighed the spirit as he knelt down beside his other half and leaned his face on the desk next to Yugi's. "When was it exactly that I fell in love with you…."

Yami's smile faded, as he inched his way closer towards Yugi's face, their lips only millimeters apart. However, Yami quickly jerked to his feet, as he cursed himself for his actions. 'Had I been but a second later….' 

'What is wrong with me! Yugi is my Hikari! It is my job to protect him, and guide him, and nothing more!' Scolded the spirit, as he didn't seem to realize he was pacing around the room. However, no matter how much the spirit tried to deny it, he knew there was no way he could fight the facts. He was deeply in love with Yugi!

From the moment their hearts first connected, Yami knew that Yugi was his eternal soul mate, and just not in away that Yugi considered it. Yugi was his light, his other half, his savior! The person who had rescued him from the very shadows that had threatened to forever consume Yami's soul.  

No, Yugi meant so much more to Yami, and the spirit wanted nothing else in the world than to have the boy for his very own, but there was just no way he could let Yugi know it. Compared to his dark soul, Yugi was just too pure, and innocent for Yami to deserve. Besides what could a person like Yami offer someone like Yugi? Sure he won a few duels for Yugi, and he would sacrifice his life for the boy without a second thought, but Yami had come to realize that there was so much more to being in love than complete one-sided devotion. It also didn't help that Yugi was madly in love with Jonouchi.

Yeah, Yami knew it. No matter how hard Yugi tried to hide it, there was no way the boy could hide something like pure feelings of love from the spirit. Yami knew the feelings all too well himself, and he had also come to realize that the feelings Yugi had for him, were of no match to the feelings he had for Jonouchi. They were two completely different kinds of love, and for that Yami couldn't help but resent the blonde.

Sure he loved Jonouchi and revered him as his best friends, but due to no fault of his own, Yami couldn't help but feel spite towards him. He had stolen the heart of the one person Yami cared the most about, and was too blind to even realize it! If only the blonde knew how lucky he was!

Yami let out a deep sigh as he continued to admire Yugi through saddened crimsons. His eyes then caught attention to the paper Yugi had been working so intently on. "He's almost finished…but not quite…and the due date of this is tomorrow."

_"Yami, everyone is depending on me, and this also means a lot to Jonouchi." _Yami remained silent as Yugi's earlier words echoed through his mind.

"So you're doing this for Jonouchi…." Murmured Yami with a tinge of resent. "But if it means so much to you…then no matter what the reason…this also means a lot to me." replied the spirit as he scooped Yugi up in his arms. The boy stirred a bit, but made no attempt to awake as Yami gently laid Yugi onto his bed and then sat down at Yugi's desk.

"Hmm…what an interesting game." Smirked Yami as he went to work at Yugi's puzzle.

********************************************

"Here it is!" Chuckled Jonouchi as he waved an envelope over Yugi's head.

"Jonouchi, is that another request for a parent teacher conference? What did you do this time?" Sighed Yugi as he tried to give his friend a scolding look, but failed and ended up staring at him hazily instead. The smirk Jonouchi was giving him was just too cute.

"No Yugi. You know my dad would never go to one of those things. He doesn't give a shit about what I do." Frowned Jonouchi, before his smile reappeared. "I just got this in the mail today! It's the results from the contest we entered."

"You mean that waste of 2500 yen, that you duped me into losing, by using Yugi as a pity weapon." Scoffed Honda as he and Ryou came up to see what was going on.

"So what does it say?" Questioned Yugi.

"Well I don't know. I didn't want to open it without you around Yugi." Yugi felt his face burn at the comment as he lowered his head towards his desk in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Well don't just sit there. Open it already!" Exclaimed Ryou excitedly.

"Aye now…patience Ryou. Things like this need a bit of a delicate touch." Replied Jonouchi in a matter-o-fact tone. He then held the envelope in the air suggestively as though he were about to open it but was waiting for enough suspense to build up. Honda began to tap his foot on the floor impatiently, only causing Jonouchi to grin more widely.

"Yeah. Like a delicate woman's touch." Smirked Anzu as she snatched the envelope out of Jonouchi's hand, and literally ripped it open.

"Delicate who?" Muttered Jonouchi sarcastically.

"So Anzu…did we win?" Questioned Jonouchi as he and everyone else watched the brunet read over the letter silently.

"Patience Jonokun. Things like this need delicacy." Stated Anzu in a mock tone. Jonouchi snorted in response, as he wondered how every thing he said always seemed to come back at him. "But if you must know….yes we did."

"WHAT!?!" Exclaimed Honda.

"Ya! Now what!" Cheered Jonouchi as he all but leapt in the air with triumph. 

"Wow this is so exciting." Gasped Ryou as he reread over the paper in an attempt to alleviate his disbelief.

"So now what do you say Honda, Anzu?" Grinned Jonouchi as he stared back at the two baffled brunets.

"Well I guess I'll admit that one of your schemes worked this time Jonokun." Smiled Anzu.

"Whatever man! I still say you're a dope, but at least you're a dope who won us a trip on a cruise!" Cheesed Honda back as he slapped Jonouchi across the back. Jonouchi returned the slap as he and Honda began to dance around Yugi's desk with excitement.

"Just think about it Jonouchi! One whole week of tropical paradise." Grinned Honda as he began picture their trip.

"Yeah with free food!" Exclaimed Jonouchi.

"And fancy rooms." Continued Honda.

"And free food!" Echoed Jonouchi.

"And late night parties."

"And free food!"

"And babes galore!"

"And free food!"

"And girls in bikinis."

"And free fo-" Jonouchi paused as a very vivid image suddenly ran through his mind. "And girls in bikinis!"

"Oh yeah man! I can't wait!" Triumphed the two boys simultaneously as they did their signature high five.

"Nobody wanted to believe me, but who's the man now?" Laughed Jonouchi as he put Honda in a headlock and began to ruffle up the taller boys hair.

"Yugi is." Replied Anzu as she noticed that Yugi's face had suddenly grown quite depressed. Little did she know, Jonouchi's and Honda's last comment about girls had left the boy feeling a little let down.  "Thanks Yugi."

"Oh sure thing." Smiled Yugi back weakly.

"Well of course we owe this all to you man! Thanks Yug! I promise we'll all have a blast!!" Assured Jonouchi as he gave Yugi a huge hug of appreciation. Yugi began to blush furiously, before he suddenly jerked out of Jonouchi's grasp, earning himself a few queer glances.

"Yugi?" Questioned Jonouchi with a slightly hurt expression.

"I…umm" Stammered Yugi, as he tried to think of something to say. How was he going to explain to everyone that if Jonouchi held him any longer, he might have jumped his friend? "Well I'm not entirely to thank. If it weren't for Yami I would have never finished the puzzle in time."

"Well then once we see him, we'll be sure to thank him too. Besides you know we got to get his butt to come along with us!" Shrugged Jonouchi as he decided he was looking into Yugi's strange behavior too much.

"Well then it's settled! Next week we're all going to be goin on a cruise!"

"Hmm…" Hummed Seto as he couldn't help, but over hear the loud conversation just a few desk away from him. "So the idiots actually won their silly trip…wait a minute…did they say Yami is coming too….well then….I guess I better call Mokuba after class and let him know that next week, we're going on a cruise."

To be continued…

Ahhhhhh how I do adore those love triangles!! This situation in particular, because everyone is in love with somebody who doesn't love them back! Hmm, but when I'm done with these guys, all of that will change.

So do you all like? Good? Bad? To tell you the truth this is my first attempt at a Yaoi, but I think I'm doing all right. Besides I had the idea for a story like this long before I decided I wouldn't mind writing Yaoi. Ohh I have such plans for my little boys, but as far as who will end up with who…I kind of have an idea, but it's not too late to try and persuade me in another direction. Either way someone isn't going to end up with someone they originally wanted to be with, and someone else might, or maybe everyone might end up with the last person you'd expect. Hmm, I dunno. Momo is just indecisive like that.

Well as always your opinions and thoughts always mean so much to me, so REVIEW, and let me know if you guys love me…or hate me, which ever you prefer…I hope no one hates me…that would suck…*sniff* 

Yugi loves Jono. Jono loves Seto. Seto loves Yami, and Yami loves Yugi! So what happens when our unlikely lovers go on a cruise and end up trapped together on a deserted island? One screwed up love triangle! YJ YYY SYY JS you decide!


	2. Man Overboard

Oi…what have I gotten myself into! I blame you Mutoulover! I should have never told you about this story! I mean I only wrote it because you nagged me and I didn't think I would get such a response. Here I thought I would get like no reviews and then I wouldn't be obligated to finish writing it…oh well.

Heh, enough of my ranting! I mean I just want to say how happy I am for all the great reviews from you guys! You guys have given me the perfect motivation for this story now. At first it was just an experimental idea, but I had no idea you guys would like it so much. So I guess in return for all the great feedback, I'll just have to work extra hard on this ficcie and actually finish it!

Hmm, well then let's see. I hadn't really planned on finishing this fic at first, so in truth I haven't come up with the final pairings yet (usually before writing a fic I at least have an idea of how it will end in my head), therefore it will be up to you guys. Now in the past I let people vote on the final pairings, and I see no reason why I shouldn't do it this time also! 

Then I will make my decision based on all the votes and my own feelings…I mean I have to admit that I really like the SetoxJou pairing and I love YamixYugi pairings too, but recently I've been reading SetoxYami fics and well those things have won me over. The JouxYugi pairing is cute too, but I like the first three the best. Dammit! I'm too indecisive…so that's why I'm letting you guys to help me decide.

Well enough of my bajabberin (Damn Disney! One night I stayed up and this stupid show called "Dave the Barbarian" came on, and the main character kept saying "Bajabbers." What the hell is a Bajabber!?!? Now I can't the stupid word out of my head! Okay so the show was kind of funny, but well...aww Bajabbers!), on with the fic!

Disclaimer: *Breaks down into tears*

A 360 Degree Bermuda Love Triangle

Chp2 Man Overboard

"Whoaaa! I can't believe the size of it!" Exclaimed Jonouchi. "Oh and the ship is pretty big too."

"Jonouchi, you are such a pervert." Scoffed Anzu. 

"Yeah, but can you blame the guy. I mean the captain's wife had to have gotten those things fixed! I mean there's just no way a person could grow 'anything' to a size that big!" Added Honda as the trio continued to gawk at the captain while he and his wife entered the ship.

"Speak for yourself." Smirked Jonouchi wryly as he gave Honda and Anzu a suggestive wink.

"I'm so through trying to hold a mature conversation with you guys." Sighed Anzu as she shook her head and walked away from the two grinning boys. She then turned towards Yugi, who quickly averted his eyes away from the captain's wife and blushed. "So Yugi what do you think?"

"They are pretty big…" Murmured Yugi shyly as he kept his eyes away from Anzu.

"That's not what I meant."

"OH! Well I guess I'm really excited Anzu. I mean I've never seen a ship this nice before." Exclaimed Yugi as he continued to admire the cruise liner. 

"Do you think it rocks a lot?" Questioned Ryou somewhat nervously.

"Nahh, don't worry about it man." Chuckled Jonouchi as he threw and arm over Ryou's shoulder jesterly. "I'm pretty sure a girl like her is so fancy smancy that you won't even notice."

"She? Why does the boat have to be a she?" Snapped Anzu sharply.

"Please Anzu. Don't be _ignorite_. Everybody knows boats and cars and stuff are all a bunch of _shes_." Stated Jonouchi knowingly.

"Why because of some asinine, male, ritualistic, quota that was developed by a group of chauvinist years ago?" Questioned Anzu.

"Yup?" Grinned Jonouchi proudly before he whispered over towards Honda and Yugi. "Err what did she just say?"

"You got me." Shrugged Honda. Yugi merely shook his head and smiled.

"Well what are we just hanging around here for? Let's get on board already! Lookin at this girl…er boat…" Laughed Honda as Anzu made a coughing sound in her throat. "Is nice, but I'm pretty sure it's a lot nicer on the inside!"

*********************************************

"So what do we do first?" Questioned Yugi as he and all his friends finally made it on deck.

"Girls!"

"Food!"

"Room!"

Yugi frowned, as he realized that this week was going to be a long one. "Come on guys. Don't you think we should get some unpacking done?" Protested Anzu, just before her eyes began to gloss over. "Besides I'm just dying to see what the rooms on a luxury liner look like! I heard there suppose to be more fancy than those in the best hotels of Japan."

"Pfft…forget about it. I have my priorities in check, and goin to my room is not one of them." Chortled Honda as he rolled his eyes away from Anzu and towards Jonouchi. "Well not alone at least. What do you say Jonouchi? Let's go check out all the girls on this baby…Jonouchi?" Questioned Honda as he realized the blonde that was standing next to him was now gone.

Upon hearing his name, Jonouchi stopped his quest of chasing a man who just walked by in a chef's uniform. He then grinned back at every one sheepishly and laughed. "Hmm, sorry, but I'm about to follow this guy. I'm sure he knows where I can find the nearest kitchen."

Both Anzu and Honda rolled their eyes, before Ryou made a strange groaning sound.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…." Moaned the white-haired boy as he held onto his stomach suggestively.

"Ryou?" Blinked Yugi as he allowed the boy to lean on him for support.

"Come on man. Don't be such a wimp. The boat hasn't even shipped off yet!" Laughed Jonouchi incredulously. 

"Yeah, I know but boats have always made me feel rather ill…" Murmured Ryou weakly.

"Well then why did you come along in the first place?" Exclaimed Honda.

"I dunnno…I just wanted to support Yugi and help Jonouchi out…that's all."

"Well we appreciate it." Thanked Yugi, earning a faint smile from Ryou.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of just hanging around here. I'm about to go find me some action." Chortled Honda as he started to walk away.

"Well then I'm going to my room, alone!" Snapped Anzu as she walked off in the opposite direction.

"Foood!!" Called out Jonouchi as he was already 10 feet from everyone, and still in hot pursuit of the chef who had just walked by.

"Oh gods. I think I'm going to hurl!" Chocked Ryou as he ran towards the side of the ship.

Yugi was now left standing alone, as he contemplated on what had just happened. He then shrugged, and scanned the now empty area, before he pulled out his Sennen puzzle and smiled. "Okay Yami! You can come out now!"

Yugi blinked, and then blinked again as he raised his head up to meet two worried crimson eyes. "Yugi?" Questioned Yami as his eyes began to scan the area tentatively.  

"Yami!" Chirped Yugi, causing the spirit to recoil a bit.

"Yugi what's the matter. Why have you called me? Is there someone you want me to duel?"

"No!" Smiled Yugi as he nodded his head. "This is a surprise! Remember that contest that you helped me with. Well we won, and now were on a cruise and I was…" Yugi's voice began to dim as the boy stared at the ground and tapped his foot nervously on the ground. "Well I was just thinking you might want to join us."

Yami wasn't sure what to say as he stared down at the shying Yugi. Yami didn't usually come out of his sennen puzzle unless Yugi needed him for some kind of an emergency. Then again Yami wasn't going to complain. This was in reality the best excuse for Yami to be able to physically be near his Hikari.

"Well, I don't see why not?" Shrugged Yami, as he tried to remain cool, but was really screaming on the inside with excitement.

"Really! That's great!" Exclaimed Yugi happily as he grabbed Yami's hand. Yami was more than a little taken off guard, as Yugi easily pulled the spirit towards the middle of the deck and laughed. "Then I know the perfect thing for us to do! Come on Yami!!!"

*********************************************

"Hey idiot. Don't you know you shouldn't come into the pool for at least 30 minutes after eating?" Frowned Anzu as she wiped away the water that Jonouchi had just splashed on her face after doing a cannon ball into the pool.

"Hmm, I don't remember inviting my momma on this trip!" Laughed Jonouchi as he stuck his tongue at Anzu and swam away, kicking more water in her face as he past by.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

"Hey Yami! Don't you want to join us?" Called Yugi from the middle of the pool.

"No thanks." Smiled Yami weakly just before he turned his nose and muttered under his breath. "Something isn't right about this water…it smells and taste funny…and it's blue…and not in a good way."

"That's because it's filled with chlorine." Groaned Ryou from the pool chair he was stretched out on.

"Chlor-who?" Echoed Yami as he tilted his head inquisitively. 

"It's a type of chemical they put in water to keep bacteria and such from growing in the water."

"Bacterachemiwho?" Blinked Yami back with even more confusion in his eyes.

"Never mind." Chuckled Ryou. 

"Well I don't see you swimming in it." Pointed out Yami.

"Yami, I'm afraid if I move from this spot I might hurl." Stated Ryou flatly.

Yami gave Ryou a slightly disgusted look, as he realized the inside and the outside of the pool wasn't a very safe place from keeping foreign smelly objects off of himself."…..you know, I think I might do a little sight seeing. I must admit I am a little curious as to how a boat this size, that isn't even made of wood can float."

Ryou merely shrugged in response as he waved Yami off.

"Where's Yami going?" Frowned Yugi as he swam towards the edge of the pool where Ryou was sitting.

"He said he wanted to go sight seeing, but if you ask me I think he was just afraid I'd barf on him."

"…ohh….well I kind of feel bad. Yami has been acting kind of strange lately, and I thought if we spent a little time together I might be able to figure out why, but lately he's just been so distant." Sighed Yugi as he tried to keep his thoughts well contained. If he got too emotional, Yami would realize what was running through his mind.

"Hmm…" Hummed Ryou contemplatively.

"Aiieee!!!!!!" Wailed Jonouchi as he began to splash around in the water clumsily. "CRAMP!" He then sank to the bottom of the pool while holding the side of his ribs in pain.

"JONO!" Shouted Yugi, but before he could react the nearest lifeguard came to the blonde's aid.

************************************

"Stupid. What did I tell you?" Muttered Anzu as she, Yugi, and Honda huddled around the near unconscious blonde. Jonouchi groaned in response as his head rested in Anzu's lap. "Your lucky the life guard saved you when she did."

"And how I am mighty thankful." Grinned Jonouchi as he stared directly at the lifeguards' chest. "However now let's see what you can do about rescuing my heart." Smiled Jonouchi as he winked up at the lifeguard suggestively.

"Save it Romeo." Scowled the lifeguard as she smacked Jonouchi in the stomach and stomped off.

"What? No mouth to mouth resuscitation?" Called out Jonouchi in a mock innocent tone. 

"Man that was corny even for you." Frowned Honda as he rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving a baffled Jonouchi behind.

"Grow up already!" Snapped Anzu as she dropped Jonouchi's head from off her lap and onto the hard concrete. "And here I was seriously worried about you."

"Hey now!" Whined Jonouchi as he finally sat up and rubbed his head. "No respect I tell ya." He then frowned as he watched all his 'concerned' friends walk off.

Yugi also huffed at the blonde with frustration and stomped away, however it was for an entirely different reason. 

"What's wrong with you?" Questioned Ryou as he had somehow managed to find enough strength to sit up.

"Nothing." Snorted Yugi as he kept his eyes well away from Ryou.

"Are you mad at Jou too?"

"No." Sighed Yugi as he rested his chin on the table next to his friend.

"Then why are you so upset?"  

"…." Yugi remained silent as he realized Ryou's probing might cause him to say more than he cared to.

"It's because Jonouchi is always hitting on other girl's, isn't it?" Replied Ryou calmly as he stared out in front of himself in a nonchalant manner.  
  


"Why would that bother me!?!" Blurted Yugi a little quicker and louder than he had intended.

"Well maybe because you never see him hitting on any guys…then again that might make you even more mad." Smiled Ryou strangely.

"RYOU!" Exclaimed Yugi, as he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Come on Yugi. I know how you feel about Jonouchi. I mean it's pretty obvious that you care more about him than you do the rest of us." Grinned Ryou as he finally turned his gaze towards Yugi.

"…." Yugi was now speechless, as he contemplated on whether to tell Ryou the truth or not.

'Ryou knows? Is it really that obvious? Does that mean Jonouchi knows too?'

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel about him? Now would be the perfect opportunity you know. Besides I hate to see you keep torturing yourself like this."

"No I couldn't do that!" Shouted Yugi as he stood up from his seat.

"So then it is true!" Gasped Ryou as he seemed shocked his random guessing was actually right.

"You mean you didn't know!" Exclaimed Yugi.

"Well yes…and no. I mean I had my doubts, but now I know I was right, but don't worry Yugi. Your secret is safe with me." Chuckled Ryou lightly. 

"Thanks." Smiled Yugi as he sat back down.

"So then, as I was saying, why not tell Jonouchi how you feel?"

"I couldn't…" Trailed Yugi as the normally bright amethyst color of his eyes dimmed.

"Why?" Questioned Ryou as he tilted his head towards Yugi.

"Jonouchi only likes girls. It's pretty obvious, and even if he did happen to like guys too, he would never want someone like me…and what's worse, if I tell him how I feel and he does only like girls, then he will be totally disgusted by me and I just couldn't bear to lose him as a friend…No, I'd rather just keep this all to myself and only be his friend, then not be with Jonouchi at all."

"Yugi…" Whispered Ryou as he gave his friend a concerned look. He then smiled back at Yugi as he placed his hand atop of Yugi's reassuringly. "I think you're wrong…well maybe you are right and Jonouchi doesn't like guys, but I still don't think it's very fair to keep your feelings from him. He has a right to know and you have a right to tell him, and if you think being honest with Jonouchi will make him hate you, then I think that you are forgetting one of the main reasons why you fell in love with him."

"…." Yugi stared back at Ryou in silence numbly before a small placid smile replaced his frown. "Thanks Ryou…you've helped a lot."

"INCOMING! LOOK OUT!" Bellowed a not so faraway voice.  
  


"AIIIEEE!"

"JONO!" Cried Yugi, as the blonde was smacked dead center in the face with a ball, and was then sent tumbling backwards into the pool.

"Not again." Groaned Honda.

**************************************

Jonouchi slowly opened his eyelids, before he abruptly shut them back up. His heart than began to race at an unruly speed as he debated on what he just saw.

'No way. I must be out of it. Did I just see what I just saw? Was that….Seto?'

Jonouchi peeked open one amber eye for assurance just before his heart did another double take and he immediately closed it.

'No…how silly of me. Of course that wasn't Seto. That was just Seto in a **WET T-SHIRT**!!!'

"I must be in heaven." Murmured the blonde, as he was almost afraid to reopen his eyes, for fear that if he did, he would realize he was just imaging the whole thing.

"Get up already mutt. This isn't school. You don't have to sleep." Sneered a familiarly arrogant voice.

"Or maybe hell…." Sighed Jonouchi as he finally decided to face reality. 

"Oh Jonouchi! Thank goodness you're alright!" Exclaimed Mokuba.

"What's going on?" Questioned Jonouchi as he finally sat up from off the ground and rubbed his head.

"Oh….well I was messin around with my soccer ball and it kind of accidentally…hit you." Whispered Mokuba coyly. "I'm really sorry Jonouchi!"

"Wha…"

"Then you konked out, and for some strange reason the lifeguard didn't try to save you." Added Seto with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Then how did I…"

"Kaiba jumped in and saved you." Replied Yugi as he appeared from behind the brunet.

"Kaiba saved me?" Echoed Jonouchi as he looked up at Seto who was now avoiding Jonouchi's eyes.

'Well that would explain the sexy wet t-shirt and damp bangs look …'

"Well since it was Mokuba who nearly made you drown, I felt obligated to do it….it wasn't like I saved you because I wanted to." Muttered Seto indignantly. 

"Oh…so that was the only reason…." Whispered Jonouchi under his breath, as he lowered his head in an attempt to hide his eyes.

"Maybe you've had enough swimming for one day." Smiled Yugi as he held out his hand and helped Jonouchi to his feet. The blonde slightly wobbled as it took him a brief moment to get over the dizzy feeling in his head.

"So Kaiba. What are you and Mokuba doing here anyways?" Questioned Anzu a bit suspiciously.

"Well it's really not much of your business, but if you must know, Mokuba dragged me out here." Replied Seto, as he conveniently left out the part about wanting to see Yami. "Then again, Mokuba and I can afford a trip like this, so I guess the more appropriate question here would be, what are a bunch of nobodies like you doing here?"

"Yugi won us a free cruise." Exclaimed Ryou proudly.

"Aye now, why did you say that? We could have at least lied, and rubbed it in 'money bags' face that he ain't the only one who can afford something like this!" Complained Jonouchi.

"Why? We don't have to try and impress Kaiba." Snapped Anzu as she continued to glare at Seto.

'You might not…but I want to.'

"So the whole kiddie brigade is here." Smirked Seto as he ignored Anzu's remark. He then eyed the pool area attentively, expertly hiding his disappointment.

'Damn. He's not here…was this whole trip just a waste? Did they change their minds and decide not to invite Yami along?'

"Kiddie who? You're the same age as us smart ass!" Barked Jonouchi errantly.

"Technically yes, but on a mental standing, I would have to take myself down to a third grade logic to match wits with you Katsuya."

"What was that!?" Growled Jonouchi as he waved his fist in the air.

"Well for whatever reason you did it. Thanks for saving Jonouchi." Smiled Yugi as he cut into Jonouchi and Kaiba's oncoming argument.

"And here I am already regretting that I did it." Chuckled Seto, just before he caught Jonouchi's fist.

"That is it!" Thundered the blonde as he struggled to hold back oncoming tears. He then swung at Seto with his other fist, just barely missing Kaiba's face. He didn't really want to hit him, but Seto's last statement had hurt Jonuchi far more than anyone knew.

"Ohh, so the little puppy thinks he can bite me?" Cooed Seto in a mock tone as he grabbed hold of Jonouchi's other fist. He then threw all his weight forward causing Jonouchi to topple over backwards, running into Yugi as he hit the ground.

"Come back and try again when you're old enough to contend with the big dogs." Frowned Seto as he stared down at Jonouchi and Yugi.

"Leave them alone!" Commanded a voice that caused the blood in Seto's veins to burn. 

"Yami…" Smirked the brunet as he turned to face the scarlet-eyed boy. 

"I don't know why you are here, and I really don't care, but Kaiba I swear if you don't-"

"Tch. Whatever, I don't intend to waste anymore of my time with these chumps anyways. Just learn to keep your pets on a tight leash before they get hurt." Sneered Seto, as he turned away from the angry eyed Yami, and casually strode off.

Yami continued to glare at Seto with his lips pursed tightly, before he finally turned towards Yugi and Jonouchi and a smiled. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Sighed Yugi as he took his Yami's hand and stood to his feet.

"Ouu that Seto Kaiba just works my nerves!" Growled Anzu as she continued to glare in the direction Kaiba had just left. 

"Ai. He's not on the top of my buddy list either." Scowled Yami, before he shook his head and gave Yugi a placid smirk. "But let's not let his presence ruin your vacation."

"Yeah our best chances are, we won't ever have to see him again for the rest of the week! Isn't that right?" Added Honda as he helped Jonouchi to his feet and patted him on back.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be just lucky…." Chuckled Jonouchi weakly as he stared off somberly towards Seto's direction. 

**********************************************************

"Slow down. The foods not goin anywhere!" 

"Mamn Whar is mur promem?" Chocked out Jonouchi through the few seconds he managed to spare in order to chew. "Whar canm mur mut out bur a chabge?"

Anzu wrinkled her nose with disgust as she flicked off as stray piece of chicken that had landed on her arm during Jonouchi's speech. "Well I just don't want to see you choke again. Believe me, there is no one at this table who would be willing to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation if you did."

"Oh now I wouldn't say that." Chuckled Ryou as he winked over towards the blushing Yugi.

"Oh?" Blinked Anzu as she stared over at Ryou questionably.

Yugi gave the white-haired boy a helpless look, as his face paled lighter that Ryou's hair. The brown-eyed boy merely pretended to ignore Yugi's glances as he smiled back towards Anzu innocently and replied. "Well I'm not saying I would, but maybe I know of someone who would."

"And that person being?" Questioned Honda as even he seemed interested enough with the conversation to abandon his food. Jonouchi however was too consumed with his meal to even notice the tension developing in the air around him.

'Oh no…' Gulped Yugi internally. 'This is it!'

"UHUH-UHUGH!" Coughed Jonouchi as his face suddenly turned a light purple and he held onto his throat violently.

 "Water." Gasped the blonde meekly as he waved his arms around in the air, knocking his glass over in the process.

"What'd I tell you?" Drawled Anzu as she handed him her cup with a teasing motion.

Jonouchi devoured the water hungrily, as Yugi let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank Ra.'

"What's wrong? Too stupid to take the time to chew? Even babies and dumb animals are able to learn the fundamental principles of chewing by instinct alone."

"Shutup Kaiba!" Snapped Jonouchi as he glared at the tall brunet, face red with anger and hot with embarrassment. How was it that Kaiba always caught him at moments like these?

"What are you doing here?" Barked Anzu fiercely. 

"What do you think? This is the main dining area. Mokuba and I came here to eat." Replied Seto knowingly as he motioned towards Mokuba who was now giving his friends a helpless 'I'm sorry' wave.

"And here I thought devil's didn't have to eat." Muttered Anzu under her breath.

"That's what I thought too, but considering you're here…

"Why that is it!" Thundered Anzu as she snapped out her seat.

"Calm down. Can't you see the more anger you show, the more self satisfaction he gets?" Interrupted Yami as he grabbed Anzu's arm in an attempt to settle her down. 

"Hmm…and how would a person like you know what can satisfy me?" Smirked Seto, just before he realized what he said too late. Seto then quickly snapped his back to the former pharaoh in order to hide a faint blush as he waited for his pulse beat to slow and finally turned towards Jonouchi in order to find a distraction. "Hmm… I didn't know they allowed pets in the building? Hey mutt you got a bit of drool hanging down your chin."

"Why you." Growled Jonouchi as his body began to tremble with rage.

"Come on Mokba, let's go." Replied Seto as he completely disregarded the blonde's anger and walked off.

"Man, if we're going to keep having to run into Kaiba, every time we eat, I think I'm just going to have to settle with room service for the rest of this trip." Spat Anzu as she flicked her hair over her shoulders, and shrugged away her previous ire. 

"Oh come now…Kaiba isn't that bad." Chuckled Ryou, earning a few dark glares from the surrounding table. "Ehh…I."

Ryou was soon interrupted as a hand slammed down on the table, detouring everyone's attention in the direction of the sound.

"Jonouchi?" Piped Yugi as he tried to search his friends eyes, but failed when he realized the blonde's bangs were now hiding his darkening features.

Jonouchi didn't utter a single word, as he stood to his feet, and for a brief second Yugi caught a glance of the blonde's face and gasped. "I…I'm goin for a walk." Replied Jonouchi lowly.

"What? But you haven't even finished eating?" Blurted Honda incredulously.

"Yeah, well I lost my appetite."  Muttered Jonouchi as he walked off without a second glance.

An awkward silence filled the air, as everyone watched Jonouchi stomp off without a word. They were all too shocked or confused to think of anything to say. 

"I can't believe it….did Jonouchi just say that he…lost his appetite?" Stammered Honda with disbelief.

"Erhum." Coughed Ryou as he nudged Yugi from underneath the table. Yugi blinked up at his friend questionably, as he read Ryou's thoughts through his eyes.

'Yugi! This is your chance to be alone with Jonouchi!'

Suddenly Yugi snapped out of his seat, as everyone stared at him strangely. "Err…bathroom!" He blurted as he avoided all the confused eyes staring at him. "I uhh…have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay…well that was strange." Murmured Anzu as she glanced over towards her friends. "Honda…I don't think it's really right to steal Jonouchi's food when he's not here."

"Hey! He said he wasn't hungry, and besides, he's done it to me a hundred times before!" Protested Honda as he continued to scoop food off of Jonouchi's plate. He then eyed Yugi's plate, but quickly turned away as he pretended not to see the 'don't even think about it' look in Yami's eyes.

"Well, then I guess that's the reason why you never get up during lunch to go to the bathroom." Chuckled Ryou.

********************************************

"I just don't get it…why do I feel this way?" Sighed Jonouchi as he leaned over the side of the ship and stared out at the treading ocean waters. "It's just one insult after the other, and yet…and yet I still..."

Jonouchi clutched onto the front of his shirt, and forced himself to stifle back his oncoming tears. He then tightened his grip on his chest and let out another disheartened breath. "Maybe Kaiba is right…maybe I am just an idiot…"

"Jonouchi?" Called out a familiar voice, causing the blonde to stiffen and nearly jump off the side of the ship.

"Y-Yugi? Wha-what are you?" Stammered Jonouchi as he turned around, but then quickly turned his back to Yugi. There was no way he could let his friend see his tears.

"Jonouchi!" Exclaimed Yugi, as Jonouchi failed to hide them. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Crying? I'm not crying! Something just got in my eyes!" Huffed Jonouchi arrogantly as he leaned back over the railing and avoided Yugi's glare.

Yugi eyed his friend wryly, just before he let out a tired breath and smiled. "Fine then. You weren't crying…so then what is it that you are doing?"

Jonouchi was silent as he continued to stare out over the ocean. "…just admiring the view."

"Oh so you abandoned your food to do this?" Replied Yugi with a small playful smirk.

"Hey now. When you put it that way, you make it sound like a bad thing." Protested Jonouchi as he wiped away his last few tears and smiled back at Yugi.

"Well it really isn't like you."

"Heh." Laughed Jonouchi as he turned back towards the ocean and murmured. "I guess you do have a point."

Silence once again filled the starry night air just before Yugi let out a startled gasp and pointed. "What!?!" Snapped Jonouchi worriedly before he noticed what had caught Yugi's attention.

"A shooting star Jonouchi!" Exclaimed Yugi before he turned back towards the blonde and smiled brightly. "I guess that means we get to make a wish!"

Jonouchi shrugged his head in agreement, as he and Yugi both made their wishes. He then turned back towards his friend and noticed Jonouchi's smile had faded and he was now staring down at the ocean somberly. 

"Look Jonokun…if there is anything bothering…anything at all…you know you can always tell me…after all we are…friends…" The last word strained out of Yugi's mouth as his eyes suddenly dimmed at the thought.

"…Yugi." Trailed Jonouchi as he stared down at his friend and debated on what he should tell Yugi. Finally he decided he could no longer lie to his friend. Yugi was concerned, and even though Jonouchi hated to burden his friend with his problems, he knew lying to Yugi wasn't fair. "Have you…have you ever wanted something so bad…but knew that it was impossible for you to ever get it…and yet you still didn't care?"

"…."

"And you know it's stupid, and you want to just forget about it, but the more you try to forget it, the more you just end up thinking about it…"

Yugi continued to stare out in front of himself quietly, as the feelings deep in his own heart were some how flowing out of Jonouchi's mouth.

"And in the end…it would probably just cause you heart break…but…man I don't know what I'm saying…so how am I suppose to expect you to understand…I'm sorry Yugi. I shouldn't be wasting your time." Chuckled Jonouchi sadly as he lowered his forehead onto the rail.

"Uh-uh" Nodded Yugi. "I know exactly what you mean…completely. I know what it feels like to want something, and it would be so easy just to reach out for it…but you just can't. You can't for fear of what consequences might follow, so you let yourself believe that life is just fine the way it is. Being safe, and at least being able to admire what you want from afar, but then there's always that thought…What if I just reach out…How easy it would be and yet how impossible it all is in your mind…"

"Yugi.." Whispered Jonouchi just before he un-expectantly took the smaller boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Yugi…I…you…I'm glad I have a friend like you. No one understands me like you do."

Yugi's heart thumped hard against his chest, as he felt his entire face burn. "Jonouchi…"

"Yeah Yug?" Replied Jonouchi as he still refused to let him go.

"Jonouchi you…I…."

Suddenly the entire ship shook, as both Jonouchi and Yugi lost their balance and were sent tumbling off the side of the ship. Jonouchi quickly grabbed the side of the railing, however in the process he lost his grip on Yugi.

"YUGI!" Shouted Jonouchi as Yugi slipped out of his arms and fell into the ocean depths.

***********************************************

"Dammit!" Cursed Seto as he stomped out of the dining hall. "What the hell has gotten into me…"

Seto then stopped just short of the ship's rail as he stared out towards the ocean and growled. "Every time I see that damn Yami, my mind always goes blank, or I say something stupid, and then what do I do? Like a coward, I just keep running away…"

Suddenly Seto was torn away from his thoughts as the entire ship shook violently, knocking him over in the process. 

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Seto as he picked himself up from off the ground. He was then surprised again as he heard a familiar voice from not to far away.

"YUGI!"

"Eh? What's goin on?" Blinked Seto as he followed the shout.

"Yugi I'll save you!" Cried Jonouchi as he immediately jumped off the side of the ship after Yugi.

"Wait Jonouchi!" Exclaimed Yugi, however he was too late, as Jonouchi landed in the water beside him with a large splash.

"Tch. Idiot." Muttered Seto as he watched the whole scene from afar.

"I gotcha Yug!" Bellowed Jonouchi as he grabbed his smaller friend and held him tightly in his arms.

"That's fine and all Jonouchi…but whose got us?" Gasped Yugi, as he tried to pull away from the smothering Jonouchi. "Why didn't you just throw out the life preserver instead? Now we're both stuck."

"Oh yeah…" Murmured Jonouchi as he finally let go of Yugi and scratched his head.

"That's because he's an idiot." Scoffed a voice from above the two teens.

"KAIBA!" Exclaimed Yugi and Jonouchi simultaneously. 

"Man I never thought I'd be so happy to see you in my life!" Jeered Jonouchi.

"Looks like I have to save your ass again…Yugi I already owe, but you mutt…don't say I never done nothing nice." 

"I'll ignore that comment." Muttered Jonouchi sourly. "Now pull us in already!"

"Fine." Replied Seto as he reached for the life preserver and threw it out towards the two boys. Both Yugi and Jonouchi dived for the small float as Kaiba grabbed onto the end of the rope tied to it and slowly pulled them both in. However, he was suddenly taken off guard as the ship shook again, causing the brunet to lose his balance for a second time that night.

"LOOK OUT!" Cried Yugi as Seto fell over the side of the ship with a hard splash.

"Are you alright?" Questioned Yugi as he helped the brunet catch a grip onto the life preserver they were all holding onto.

Seto muttered something under his breath, which caused Yugi to blush, as he held out the end of the rope he was still holding.

"Now what?" Panicked Jonouchi as he realized that if Seto had the rope in his hand, then there was nothing left tying them down to the ship.

"I'll tell you what…were all shit out of luck unless somebody helps us soon." Muttered Seto bitterly.

To be continued…

Momo: ^.^ Oh no! My poor whittle bishos!

Seto: You have no right to talk. You're the one that threw us all overboard!

Momo: Yeah, so. I have to get you guys stranded and trapped together somehow so you can find your soul mate and fall in love and live happily ever after, but only after long dramatic and drawn out scenes have ensued, emotional clashes rage, and your heart gets trampled and thrown around so much that you might possibly cry!

Seto: …I hate you.

Momo: Aye now buddy! I haven't finished writing the next chapter yet. It's not too late for me to make you drown.

Seto: You don't have the balls

Momo: Actually I really don't, but I do have the boobs!

Yami/Yugi/Jou/Seto/Momo: *Multiple sweat drops*

Jonouchi: That joke was bad for even you

Momo: *sweats* I know ~_~;;;

Seto: *taps foot impatiently* As I was saying, you don't have the balls, boobs *blushes* whatever you the hell you don't got, to kill me off

Momo: Oh yeah, and how would you stop me?

Seto: With my ultimate monster of course

Momo: Oh? *blinks and then suddenly realizes what he's talking about* O_@!!!! Oh no! Wait! Anything but that! 

Seto: *smirks devilishly* You've guessed it

Momo: Not the Kaiba fangirls!!! *sweats and shudders* Fine I won't kill you off, but I will torture you, or pair you with a monkey, or something awful like that if you don't be good.

Seto: You mean you ARE going to pair me with Jonouchi

Jonouchi: I'M NOT A MONKEY!!!!

Yami: Yeah well they'll be at this for at least twelve more pages…so I'll just cut it short here.

Yugi: Don't forget to review and vote!


	3. The Lost Boys

Okay I would like to thank all you guys for putting me in one hell of a predicament. You know the whole idea about asking you guys to vote was to help me make a decision on the final pairings but ohhh nooo. That idea is now out the door. The votes are so close that I have no idea what to do now. 

And to make matters worse, when I first started this fic, I had a small tinkling of an idea of how I wanted it to end, but after reading your reviews…I'm more confused than ever. You see I'm the type of person who is very easily swayed, and well I feel like I'm being pulled in hundred directions. *Sniff* Some of you guys make me feel so bad. I mean if I make one pairing then I'll feel sorry for one half of you guys and if I do it the other way it will be the same story. So either way I'm going to feel miserable at the end of this story, and just for the record I've already decided not to do a four way pairing (Seto/Yami/Jou/Yugi). That's a little too kinky for me…maybe *Starts to drool due to a VERY overactive imagination* 

However whatever I decided to do, I'm gonna at least give everybody a little bit of what they want. ALL the pairing will have there own moments, and maybe I will eventually decide what to do. Whatever the case, I will still try to write this fic to the best of my abilities, and I want to thank all of you for the great incite, encouragement, and reviews.

If all else fails, I'll flip a coin or something….but anyhow this ficcie still gots more then a little ways to go, and the fat lady hasn't sung yet, so nothing is official. Well anyways…on to more important things….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters (cuz life is cruel). However, I was gonna bid on them while shoppin ebay, but when I was watchin TV I saw this interesting commercial saying that McDonalds is havin this two for two Big Mac sale and well.......

**A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle**

Chp3 Lost Boys

"Hey mutt. Hey you! Come on puppy wake up." Echoed a stern voice from far away. The voice then began to grow in desperation as Jonouchi felt himself being shaken violently. "Come on snap out of it puppy…KATSUYA!"

"Mmm, five more minutes." Mumbled Jonouchi as he shoved away the annoying sound and rolled over. His eyes then popped open, as he awoke to a pair of fraught looking azure eyes. Seto was now directly leaned over Jonouchi's body, his normally neat chestnut bangs falling wildly across his worried face. It was enough to make Jonouchi pass out again.

"You're okay…" Murmured Seto softly, just before the normally cold tint of his eyes returned. "Now get your lazy ass up already mutt face!"

"Seto?" Piped Jonouchi as he finally sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He then let out a dry scratchy cough, along with a bit of sand that had somehow gotten into his mouth. "Wh-what's going on. Where are we?"

"Don't tell me you're so dense that you forget everything that happened last night." Snorted Seto as he stood up and patted the sand off his pants.

"Last night…" Trailed Jonouchi as he put his finger to his mouth thoughtfully.

"Oh gods." Groaned Seto as he realized Jonouchi was seriously trying to remember the situation. "I mean how we all fell over that stupid ship and got stranded on a life saver about the size of a bicycle tire!"

"OH YEAH! Now I remember." Exclaimed Jonouchi triumphantly.

"Only because I told you." Muttered Seto under his breath.

"OH NO! Then where's Yugi?" Gasped Jonouchi as he began to eye the area frantically, failing to find any signs of his tri-colored hair friend.

"Dunno." Shrugged Seto a bit too nonchalantly. "At some point in time, after no one came to save us, I guess we all feel asleep from exhaustion and woke up on this beach. However, Yugi might have fell off somewhere along the way and drowned."

"That's not funny! Don't say things like that!" Thundered Jonouchi as he grabbed the front of Seto's shirt angrily.

"What do I look like a comedian?" Sneered Seto as he slapped Jonouchi's hands away. "No. I'm a realist, and I was just merely stating the obvious."

Jonouchi suddenly felt his head go light as a sickening feeling took over his stomach. He hated to admit it, but Seto wasn't joking, and the thought of that left the blonde feeling a little more than queasy. "No it can't be." Whispered Jonouchi as he struggled to hold back oncoming tears. "This is all my fault…if only I held on a little tighter…"

An unfamiliar piercing feeling stabbed at Seto's heart, as he stared down at the sniffling Jonouchi and groaned. Seto hated it when his conscious did things like this to him, and he could probably honestly say he was more than likely to blame for Jonouchi's hysterical state. In all truth Seto didn't mean to say what he did so harshly, but most of the time he never did, and it always just seemed to happen that way. Besides something about seeing Jonouchi cry twisted at Seto's heart in ways he did not care for. "Oh stop with the tears already! It was only one suggestion, for all we know the little midget just washed up somewhere else. It's not like I've tried to look for him. I was too busy trying to wake your impossible ass up."

"You really think so." Sniffed Jonouchi as he stared up at Seto desperately.

_'No.'_

"Maybe. So perhaps you should start looking for him rather then sitting here asking me questions I obviously don't know the answer to." Frowned Seto as he held out his hand in an attempt to help Jonouchi up.

"You're right!" Smiled Jonouchi weakly as he took Seto's hand.

"Of course I am." Smirked Seto.

*************************************************

//Yugi…Yugi…//

"Hmm?" Murmured Yugi softly.

//Yugi…I think you should wake up// Replied a soft yet deep voice.

"Mmm…okay." Sighed Yugi as he merely turned over on his side and snuggled deeper into his warm pillow. 

The soft voice wavered a bit as Yugi felt his pillow stiffen. //Y-Yugi//

"Wha…" Trailed Yugi as he still refused to open his eyes.

"Yugi wake up!" Shouted a voice that instantly snapped Yugi out of his dreamlike trance.

"Huh? What." Blurted Yugi as his eyes snapped open and he realized what was going on. The boy was not in his warm bed at home snuggled into his soft pillow like he had thought. No Yugi now had his head jostled into Yami's lap with his darker half's coat draped across his shoulders.

"YAMI!" Exclaimed Yugi as he sat up and blinked.

"Yugi. Thank goodness you're alright." Sighed Yami with relief. "I thought you might have drowned or something."

It took a moment for Yugi to take in Yami's words, however after a few seconds everything that had happened quickly came to Yugi's mind. "Oh my gosh. We fell off the ship and…"

"Yes, I figured that's what happened. Then again I wasn't completely sure. The only thing I remember was the Sennen puzzle suddenly lighting up, and then I was out in the middle of the ocean, and you were falling to the bottom of the sea. I then went down and got you, and swam around for a few minutes before I caught a glimpse of this beach and brought us both here"

"What? I must have lost my grip on the life preserver…" Trailed Yugi just before another thought hit him. "Oh no! Jonouchi and Kaiba! Where are they?!?" Shouted Yugi as he snapped up and began to search the beach desperately.

"You mean they fell off the ship too!" Exclaimed Yami. "But I didn't see them anywhere."

"Oh no…you don't think that they?" Gasped Yugi as he couldn't bring himself to finish his last statement.

"No Yugi. I'm sure their alright… you did say that you guys had a life preserver, so I'm sure they just washed up somewhere around here also." Assured Yami as he tried to calm down his Hikari.

"Oh noo. This is my entire fault. I must have fell asleep and now..." Sobbed Yugi as he buried his hands into his face. Yami felt his heart sink at this as he took Yugi into his arms and tried to comfort him. He had to admit that he himself was concerned about the safety of his friends, but seeing Yugi like this only made it all the more worse.

However, Yami was soon snapped out of his daze as he noticed two distinct figures approaching them. "Yugi…Yugi I think…"

"Yes Yami." Blinked Yugi as he stared up at the spirit questionably, but then diverted his gaze in the direction of the two figures. "J-JONOUCHI!" Cried Yugi as he ripped out of Yami's arms and ran towards his friend.

"YUGI!" Shouted Jonouchi with just as much enthusiasm. He then also broke into a light sprint as he tackled Yugi and gave the smaller boy a light punch to the cheek. "Yugi I'm so glad I found you."

"Ohh Jonouchi! I was so worried that I lost you!" Wailed Yugi as he pulled himself out of Jonouchi's headlock and hugged the unsuspecting blonde.

"Heh. Just like a couple of happy puppies." Interrupted Seto as he and Yami finally approached the two embracing friends. He then stared down at Yami, who smirked back at Seto strangely.

"So this is a fine mess you've all gotten yourselves into." Replied Yami after Jonouchi and Yugi had finally calmed down. "Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well to make a long story short, somehow these fools got knocked overboard, and when I tried to rescue them, I got knocked off too."

"Hmm." Sighed Yami thoughtfully.

"Well now what do we do?" Questioned Jonouchi worriedly. "Don't tell me we're stranded on some deserted island, destined to forever be lost until we die of thirst or even worse…starvation! Oh no! This can't be happening! I'm too young to die! I mean I haven't even gotten laid yet!" Yugi blushed at Jonouchi's words, as Yami shook his head despondently.

"Ohh put a sock in it puppy." Growled Seto as he all but smacked the blonde in the back of the head. "Why do you always jump to such conclusions? I mean what are the chances that we get stranded on some **'deserted island'**? We probably just washed up on some beach that's faraway from any real civilization. I mean gods what do you think this is? Some kind of a story?"

Jonouchi merely whimpered in response, as Yugi patted him gently on the back.

"So then. What do you suggest we do?" Questioned Yami as he finally took his attention off the ecstatic blonde.

"Ohh, so the spirit doesn't have all the answers." Smirked Seto wryly.

"I just asked you a question Kaiba. Can't you be grown up enough to answer it?" Retorted Yami dryly.

"Hmm. Well I suppose in a situation like this..." Murmured Seto although he had to admit that he was a little disappointed that he got less of a reaction out of Yami then he did with the puppy. Then again there was a big difference between Jonouchi and Yami. "Perhaps we should split up and search this place, and then meet up back here if we find anything…but just in case we don't we will meet here at the end of the day."

"That sounds like a good enough plan." Agreed Yugi as he gave his Yami a reassuring glance. Yami couldn't help but falter under that smile, as he decided to trust Yugi's decision. 

"Yes maybe…but I don't think it's a very good idea for us all to split up entirely. Maybe we should pair up just in case anything happens. It might make our search take a little longer, but judging from our situation I think it would be wise to be a little cautious."

"Hmph! I don't need anyone, but if you want to whine about it." Snorted Seto as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, trying his hardiest to hide his secret hopes that he would get paired with Yami.

"Then it's settled. Now perhaps Yugi and I should…"

"Hold up!" Snapped Seto as he quickly interrupted Yami. "Why Yugi and you? Don't you think it would be better for you two to be split up? I mean then if anything happens, you two can do that little mind magic trick thing you guys always do as a means of communication."

"But-"

"I agree." Cut in Yugi, as the dark spirit was interrupted yet again.

"Then fine." Grounded Yami, as he tried to conceal his annoyance.

"Good. So how about Jonouchi and I-"

"Wait I don't think it's a good idea for you and Jonouchi to be paired up." Exclaimed Yami louder than he had intended.

"Really? Why not?" Blinked Yugi as he stared at his Yami with confusion.

"Well umm…" Trailed Yami.

"No I think Yami is right." Nodded Jonouchi in agreement. "I mean with as dense as I can be, and well as naïve as you are…maybe it would be better if we didn't stay together."

"I'm naïve?" Questioned Yugi in a slightly hurt tone. 

"Well sometimes, but in a good way though…I just don't want anything to happen to you Yugi, that's all…so maybe I should pair with Yami…or Seto."

"Hey now! Why do you fools get to make all the decisions?" Barked Seto, as he realized he didn't like the direction the conversation was going.

"Hey this was your plan!" Countered Jonouchi. 

"If it's in a good way then what's the problem?" Mumbled Yugi, as he didn't seem to be paying full attention to Jonouchi and Seto's ensuing argument.

"I don't want to get stuck with you mutt!" Sneered Seto as he turned his head away from Jou's glare.

"What was that?" Growled Jonouchi.

"Tch." 

"We've been through worse haven't we?"

"Why I ought a…"

"ENOUGH!" Thundered Yami as his patience finally snapped.

"Eh?" Blurted everyone as the stared at Yami questionably and blinked.

"Here I'm gonna flip two coins. Two heads Yugi and Jonouchi, two tails Seto and Jonouchi, and one head one tail, Yugi and I ! Agreed?" 

Everyone eyed each other warily contemplating Yami's solution before they all realized they couldn't come up with a better resolution, and nodded.

"Fine."

"Okay." 

"Whatever."

Yami sighed and shrugged as he decided those were acceptable enough responses. He then smirked strangely before he tossed the two coins into the air, and caught them with expert motions.

_'Heads. Heads. Heads.' _

_'Tails. Tails. Tails.'_

_'I guess it really doesn't matter as long as I'm with Yami or Jou…' _

_'Heh.'_

 Silence once again filled the air as everyone stared at Yami's clasped hands with bated breath. The tension was so thick it was suffocating. Yami's hand then twitched as he slowly opened it up and stared down at the two coins.

"One head and….one tail."

**_'Dammit!' _**

****

"Well then…now that that's settled…let's get going."  Smirked Yami triumphantly as he took Yugi's hand and led him away from the other two gaping teens.

_'Even though I got what I what I wanted…I still feel somehow…cheated.' _Blinked Jonouchi as he contemplated on what had just happened.

_'Stupid **King** of Games always wins!' _Grumbled Seto internally_. "Hey wait a minute! The odds were against me! They were two to one that I end up with the puppy and not Yami!!" _However, before Seto could protest further Yami and Yugi were too far-gone.

***************************************

"So hungry…" Whined Jonouchi as he held his stomach and whimpered.

"Tell me something new." Muttered Seto sardonically. 

"Man we sure have been walkin for a long time…" Trailed Jonouchi in a slightly worried tone. "I hope we find something soon."

"Patience puppy." Frowned Seto.

"Man stop callin me that!" Shouted Jonouchi angrily.

Seto merely shrugged in response, which slightly surprised Jonouchi. Was Seto Kaiba actually agreeing with him? "Sure thing Mutt."

"That is it!" Growled Jonouchi as he about jumped the smirking brunet. Seto however didn't seem to notice as he raised a hand to Jonouchi, abruptly causing the blonde to stop in his tracks.

"Do you hear that?" Questioned Seto.

"Hear what?" Blinked Jonouchi.

"Sounds like…water." 

"Well duhh. The ocean is right there." Scoffed Jonouchi as he pointed behind them.

"No stupid, I mean running water…like from a waterfall or something." Muttered Seto back irritably.

After a moment of silence, Jonouchi's eyes widened as he suddenly heard the sound too. "Actually…I do." 

Both boys stared at each other silently, the same thought running through each of their minds, before they turned towards the direction of the sound and quickened their pace. Jonouchi then licked his lips as he and Seto finally found the source of the sounds.

"WATER!" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he made a mad dive towards the small oasis they had stumbled upon.

"Jonouchi wait!" Called out Seto a second too late. He then nodded his head and sighed as he watched Jonouchi plunge head first into the water and lap it down hungrily.

'Stupid…this is not helping your defense about not being a dog one bit…' Nodded Seto as he tried to contain a small smile of amusement.

"So how do you feel?" Questioned Seto as he knelt down beside the water drenched Jonouchi.

"Why do you ask?" Snapped Jounouchi suspiciously. Something wasn't right about Seto's uncharacteristic concern.

"Well, in case you didn't know, that water could have been extremely unsafe without proper treatment. I mean who knows what kind of diseases and microbial life it's teeming with." Jonouchi gulped at Seto's words as a strange chill went down his spine. It also didn't help that Seto was smirking at Jonouchi maliciously. "As a matter a fact I think I heard about this one water parasite that digs into your skin and lays eggs in your genital region, and the only way to stop the spread of infection is to amputate-"

"I've heard enough!" Wailed Jonouchi as he made a grab for his groin. "You're joking! Right? Please tell me that you are!"

"I wish I was puppy." Replied Seto in a deathly serious tone.

Jonouchi's eyes paled at Seto's stone cold expression, as he realized the brunet wasn't kidding. He then nearly passed out before he was rudely snapped out of his delirium.

Seto was laughing so uncontrollably hard, Jonouchi was afraid he would burst. 

"Why you." Hissed Jonouchi as he realized he had fell face flat into another one of Seto's traps.

"Man, puppy, I almost forgot why talking to you is worth my time, but now I remember!" Gasped Seto in between laughs.

"Oh so you only speak to me for amusement purposes." Frowned Jonouchi coldly.

"If you want to put it that way." Chuckled Seto as he wiped a few tears of laughter from his eyes.

Jonouchi was now shaking with rage, as he clenched his fist to his sides angrily. However, he abruptly stopped and turned his back to Seto without uttering a single word.

"Umm…." Trailed Seto, as he was a bit taken by Jonouchi's strange behavior.

He then reluctantly reached out towards the blonde in order to ask what was wrong, however his hand was forcefully slapped away as Jonouchi whirled on Seto, eyes brimming full with tears.

"Leave me the Hell Alone Asshole!" Thundered Jonouchi as dashed past Seto so hard the brunet fell over backwards into the pool behind them.

**********************************

"Here you are." Muttered Seto as he found Jonouchi sitting on a nearby rock staring at an innocent tree as though he were going to strangle it. Seto then let out a breath of relief, as he noticed Jonouchi wasn't crying anymore. 

'Maybe I just imagined the tears…' 

"…" Only silence responded to Seto, as Jonouchi made no attempt at acknowledging him. 

"Okay…" Shrugged Seto as he decided to dismiss the unexpected response.  A bead of sweat then formed from the brunet's brow as he realized he was about to regret his next words. "Well…is there something you want to tell me?"

"…"

"Fine then. You can mope for as long as you want, see if I care, but at least can you mope and walk at the same time!" Growled Seto, as Jonouchi's sudden oath of silence began to irritate him.

However before Seto could get anymore angrier, Jonouchi sat up, and without a word or a single glance, walked off.

"Well I suppose that's progress." Muttered Seto as he followed behind him.

"…it's almost getting dark." Replied Seto after several moments had passed.

"…"

"I have to admit I expected us to find something by now…" Continued Seto, as for some strange reason he felt obligated to talk.

"…"

Seto internally screamed, but kept his annoyance well disguised as he persisted on with his one-sided conversation. "A few more hours and if we don't find anything I suppose we should head back."

"…"

"And then lead the two midgets back to that oasis we found. I think the water is safe enough to drink, considering your not dead yet."

"…"

"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM!?" Thundered Seto, as he suddenly remembered patience wasn't his strong point.

Jonouchi finally stopped walking, and for the first time in the last hour, turned and faced Seto. "…first you complain that I talk too much, and now your complaining that I don't talk enough…some people are just never satisfied."

"Oh, and since when were you concerned about what I wanted?" Snapped Seto.

"…"

"The silent treatment again…" Groaned Seto as he brushed his hands irritably through his messy hair. "Dammit! Sure every time you open your mouth you usually work my nerves, but I'll take your mouth over this any day!"

"Kaiba?" Piped Jonouchi as he stared back at Seto incredulously.

"Look Katsuya…if I said anything…if you…what I'm saying is…I'm…well…just don't take it all personal okay! Just forget what I said and go back to being your old fool self."

"Are you trying to say that you're sorry?" Questioned Jonouchi as he restrained himself from smiling.

"…" Seto merely blushed in response as he kept his gaze firmly in front of him.

"Heh." Chuckled Jonouchi, just before his smile faded and he grew silent with thought "…Kaiba…" Whispered Jonouchi.

"What?" Snapped Seto sharply.

"That water sure did the trick, but man am I really hungry." Grinned Jonouchi as he rubbed his stomach suggestively.

A small smile crept up Seto's lips, however once he realized it, Kaiba quickly snapped his face away from Jonouchi and snorted. "Tch. Tell me something new."

Jonouchi merely punched Seto in the arm and laughed, earning a grunt from the young CEO. "You know Kaiba. You really are a jerk."

**********************************************

"It sure is hot." Breathed Yugi as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He then proceeded to remove his worn jacket, revealing a black under shirt that clung tightly to his petite yet slick form, due to all the accumulated sweat. Yami suddenly felt the temperature rise another ten degrees as he quickly darted his eyes away from Yugi just in time to avoid the smaller one's gaze. "Aren't you hot too Yami?"

_'On fire.'_

"No." Snapped Yami quickly as he thanked Ra he had managed to keep his thoughts to himself.

"But you're sweating all over." Blinked Yugi as he stared at the paling spirit worriedly. "And you look all hot and flushed."

"Do I?" Mumbled Yami shakily, as he continued to avoid Yugi's stare. He then stopped dead in his tracks, as Yugi unsuspectingly put his hand to Yami's forehead and frowned. Yami felt his heart flip in his chest, as he immediately froze in place. It was now taking every ounce of his resolve to keep from breaking down.

"Yami are you sure your okay?" Questioned Yugi, concern plain in his worried eyes. "Maybe we should take a break?"

"I think that's an excellent idea." Blurted Yami as he quickly jerked away from Yugi's touch and sat down. 

A long awkward silence filled the air as both Yugi and Yami stared out towards the ocean. Each one plagued with the same reoccurring thoughts that had overwhelmed them for too long.

Yami soon began to shift restlessly, as his eyes began to wander in Yugi's direction. 'Maybe I should…maybe I should tell him…' 

"Yami…" Mumbled Yugi lowly, abruptly snapping the spirit out of his thoughts. Yami then blinked as he noticed the somber look that had suddenly taken over Yugi's normally bright eyes.  "Lately…lately I've been wondering…did I do something to make you mad?"

"What!?!" Exclaimed Yami, as he was completely unprepared for Yugi's words. "Aibou! What ever would make you believe something silly like that?!?"

Yugi narrowed he eyes further out towards the ocean as he rested his chin on his knees and sighed lowly. "Well…I dunno…I mean….lately it's just that…it seems like you and I have been…breaking apart."

"Yugi…" Whispered Yami as he resisted the urge to hug the boy.

"I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean that!" Snapped Yugi quickly as he stood to his feet and waved his hands in the air. "It's just that…well I don't really know?" Laughed the boy nervously.

Yami stared back at the boy wide eyed as Yugi rubbed the back of his head and continued to chuckle uncomfortably. "Never mind. Forget what I said. Let's just get going."

Yugi now felt embarrassed and miserable beyond belief as he tried to quickly walk off in order to save himself from any more humiliation. _'What am I thinking. How could I say something like that to Yami! Come on Mutou! How could you be so insensitive? Your Yami has done nothing more in life then try to help you, and then you go off and say something like that. I'm so stupid!'_

"Yugi wait!" Called Yami as he caught his hikari's hand. Yugi's body instantly froze as he turned towards his Yami, head lowered towards the ground in shame. He then slowly raised his eyes to meet Yami's and internally gasped. There was now something in the darker spirit's eyes that Yugi had never seen before.

"You're right…the relationship that you and I once shared is falling a part…and the reason is all my fault."

"Yami?" Stammered Yugi as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Yami's powerful crimson gaze.

"Yugi I think there's something I need to tell you-"

"What the Hell!" Thundered a familiar voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"Kaiba!?!" Blurted Yugi and Yami simultaneously.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Growled Seto as he dropped his face into hands and brushed through his hair in a frustrated motion.

"Huh? What's goin on?" Blinked Jonouchi as he looked from the brooding brunet and then to the surprised looking Yugi and Yami. "Aye now…why are you guys here…did you two start walkin in the wrong direction or something."

"You really are an idiot." Muttered Seto as he continued to stare into his hands resentfully.

"What was that?" Snapped Jonouchi just before Yugi set his hand on Jonouchi's arm in an attempt to calm the boy down.

"No Jonouchi." Sighed Yugi gravely. "We've been walking in the opposite direction that you guys went for the last several hours."

"Well then did we get off track then?" Questioned Jonouchi optimistically.

"No Jou!" Groaned Yami as his own frustration towards their situation had his patience for the blonde's naivety running on thin. 

"Oh gods!" Exploded Seto as his patience snapped and then burst into flames. "No Mutt! Think about it! If we've been heading in one direction, and they've been heading in the other, and we managed to meet up, that could only mean one thing!"

"….Oh I know… wait…nope…ya still got me." Shrugged Jonouchi with a weak smile.

"!!!!!!!" Both Seto and Yami glared at Jonouchi angrily, astounded by the boy's ignorance.

Noticing the look in the trembling Seto and Yami's eyes, Yugi quickly jumped in as he intercepted an oncoming thrashing. "Jonouchi…You were right! This place we washed up on is an island, and even though I hate to admit it…it does seem to be deserted."

"WHAT!?!" Wailed Jonouchi as realization finally hit him. "No this can't be! We're trapped on a deserted island! What are we going to do? We don't have anything! No food! No water! No one know's where we are! We're going to be lost forever!"

"Jonouchi please calm down." Assured Yami as he tried to settle the ecstatic blonde down.

"But…but he's right…" Trailed Yugi as his eyes began to water up with desperation.

"…" Yami couldn't think of anything to say, as he realized there really wasn't much he could do.

"No food! No water! No food! No shelter! No food! No…" Continued Jonouchi as he began to pace around restlessly.

'Oh god's how could this be happening? I'm stranded on a deserted island with the three stooges…Yami, Yugi, and Shmo ' Groaned Seto as he watched the pacing blonde, the dazed looking Yami, and the teary eyed Yugi. 'We're all gonna die."

To be continued…

Okay so our boys have finally shipped in, and now the real fun is ready to begin. I suppose I would have to say this chapter was kind of Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou bias, but wait until you guys see the next chapter. It's time for Momo to bring on the Jou/Yugi and Seto/Yami moments!!

You know despite the fact that I have to eventually face the music and make a final decision, hooking my boys up with each other, and then juggling them back and forth is so much fun! I could go on like this forever…but I won't. Hey but in the mean time I'll have fun doing it now, and worry about the consequences later.

Seto: You know you're talent of torturing and utter humiliation never ceases to waver.

Momo: Heh-heh-heh

Everbody: *Shudders*

Momo: Ohh Seto, you speak the truth so well. Next up…sexual tension!

Seto: *Sweats* You wouldn't

Momo: I would, and I am! Hey it's what I want to see, it's what the readers want to see, so therefore it's what you got to deal with.

Seto: Is it possible to hate a person more than you already do.

Momo: HOHOHOHO!!! Well guys I guess I'll be seeing you all next update, so until then read, review, vote, do the hockey pockey and turns yourself about. That's what it's all about! 

*Runs off while dragging Seto on a leash and cackling into the night*


	4. Camp Nowhere

Hello again everyone! As usual I would like to start this off by giving all you wonderful readers a big Momo thank you *Huggles Reviewers*! With out all your support and great reviews, a lazy ass like me would have never had the motivation to continue on with this ficcie. 

I know I mentioned this before, but this story was kind of an accident. I told a friend about the idea I had, but I had never written a Yaoi before, and I didn't really want to write one. Well when my friend heard this she was like "Well why not? That's just about all you read now a days anyways?" and so I was like "Oh yeah…good point." So here it is, my first ever Yaoi. Heh, and to tell you the truth I'm having so much fun writing this fic, that I sure wouldn't mind writing another Yaoi. I already have a perfect idea for one, but I'll save it for after I finish this fic.

Anyways I would just like to clear up a few things. I tend to like to rant and rave, so if any of you thought that I was peed about any reviews begging me to make the pairings a certain way, I wasn't. I really do like to hear your incite no matter how extreme, but for those of you who felt my pain, and encouraged me to not sweat it and do what I want with no pressure, thank you. *Sniff* You guys are so sweet. However, I have still been left with the problem of deciding the final pairings, and the votes are so close that more then likely I won't be able to depend on them as much as I would like. Some of you guys are VERY convincing, but you really persuasive people are rooting on both sides! Oh well…I still got more then a few chapters left before I have to make any drastic decisions. 

Anyho, even though this chappie is to make up for all the Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou moments in the last chapter, and is more Seto/Yami and Jou/Yugi based, I hope ALL of you will still like it. To tell you the truth this is one of my favorite chapters. I think its pretty funny and there are moments here for everyone. Who doesn't like sexual tension come in from all four sides *wink-wink*. Oh and the ending has such a twist. Well hope you like and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of characters. Hey if I did do you really think what I'm writing now would be called a 'fan'fic. Naww baby, it would be how the series would really go, and then the series would be rated XXX! Hmm kind of makes you wish people like me did own the show…

A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle

Chp4 Camp Nowhere

"Ehh…"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing." Grumbled Kaiba as he stood directly over the blonde's shoulder and frowned.

"Of course I do. What do I look like?" Snapped Jonouchi as he tried to push the prying brunet out of the way.

"A damn near fool." Grumbled Seto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Up your's rich boy." Barked Jonouchi as he flicked Seto off and stuck out his tongue for an added emphasis.

"Tch!" Snorted Seto, as he rolled his eyes away from Jonouchi's finger.

"Now children." Hissed Yami in a tone that resembled that of a cross parent.

"As I was saying, I can get this fire started in no time!" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he puffed his chest boisterously.

"I hope so…it's getting dark and it's also starting to get a little cold." Shuddered Yugi as he rubbed his hands together suggestively.

"Don't worry Aibou. I'll keep you warm if need be." Smiled Yami queerly as he scooted closer to Yugi.

"Thanks Yami!" Chirped the oblivious Yugi.

"…" Jonouchi rose a brow towards the smirking spirit questionably, but then shrugged his suspicions away, finally deciding that he was making too much of a small thing.

Seto however was not so quick to let the idle slip by, as something deep within his chest began to burn. "Oh brother. Come on Muttly, get the fire started already before I hurl."

"Geez calm down! I'm getting to it!" Retorted Jonouchi irritably.

"Then get it started already!" Barked Seto.  
  


"You two fight like an old married couple." Chuckled Yami heartily. 

"And you two act like a pair of newly weds." Retaliated Seto.

"Kaiba! How could you say such a thing?" Exclaimed Yugi as his face turned a deep crimson red. "I'm sorry Yami...for doing anything to embarrass you." Apologized Yugi as he backed away from Yami, earning a faint sound of protest from the former pharoah. Yugi however didn't notice, as he seemed too preoccupied with his own embarrassment.

"Hmph! If they aren't idiots, then they're as naïve as hell…why do I get the feeling I'm not going to live through this one…" Muttered Seto under his breath as he watched the scene bitterly.

"You just take the two sticks, and rub em like this…and…err…ARGHH!" Bellowed Jonouchi as he had long since decided to ignore Seto and Yami, and returned to his task of attempting to start a fire.

"Jonouchi…are you sure that's the way you do it." Questioned Yugi just as the two sticks Jonouchi was rubbing together snapped in two.

"Of course I am. I've seen it done a hundred times before on TV." Smiled Jonouchi triumphantly. 

"…" An awkward silence filled the air, followed by the sound of an ever-tense breeze, as everyone stared at Jonouchi in utter disbelief. 

"So what your saying." Grounded Seto in a dangerously low and shaky voice. "Is when you said that you knew how to start a fire it was only because you saw it done on TV?" 

Jonouchi nodded his head happily, as he failed to catch Seto's point.

"KATSUYA!" Thundered Seto as the internal vein in his head busted. He then shuddered, and snapped to his feet as he somehow found enough resolve to keep from killing the blonde. "I swear I…err that is it. I don't even know why I even try to deal with you fools…I think I have better chances on my own."

"Kaiba where are you going?" Called Yugi as Seto began to storm off.

"Far away!"

"But it's not safe to split up." Exclaimed Yugi worriedly. 

"Oh and am I any better off with you fools?" Snapped Seto.

"…Kaiba…" Trailed Yugi, his eyes now became glossy and somber.

Realizing that the dull color that had suddenly taken over the boys normally bright violets, was due to Yugi's plain concern for him, Kaiba felt his heart do another strange twist. He then let out a loud frustrated shout, as he realized he was giving his conscious too much control over his actions again. "…Gods! I'm just goin to take a leak Mutou! Can't I do that or do you intend to hold my hand and lead the way?"

"Oh…sorry…I didn't know…" Trailed Yugi, as he tried to hide a faint blush.

Seto let out an internal sigh of relief as he realized Yugi's eyes were now back to their normal shade. He then snapped back to his senses and scowled just before he turned back around and stomped off. "Seems to be the reoccurring theme in your little club."

"Shuddup!" Growled Jonouchi, revealing the fact that the boy had not been entirely ignoring his surroundings. "By the time you get back you'll eat those words, because I will get this fire started, even if it kills me!"

*******************************************

 "ACHOO!" Sneezed Jonouchi as he squeezed his arms together and shivered. The remnants of an attempted fire now lay near his feet, long and forgotten.

_'I'm going to die…on a deserted island…with the three stooges…what did I do to deserve…'_ Groaned Seto.

"Well I don't think there is much more that we can do tonight." Replied Yami as he stared up at the now starlit sky. "It's too dark to really do anything, so I suppose we should call it a night for now and plan in the morning."

"I agree." Smiled Yugi.  Seto merely snorted in response, while Jonouchi nodded his head in agreement.

An uncomfortable silence soon filled the air, as everyone pretended to avoid staring at each other. Each person secretly lusting after another, but too afraid or stubborn to take advantage of the opportunity they were now being handed. However, the tension was abruptly cut as Yugi let out a small sneeze and shivered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the fire started." Blurted Jonouchi, before anyone could react. He then lowered his eyes shamefully towards the ground and spoke just below a whisper. "If you want…we can sit closer together. That way our body heat could maybe keep us warmer?"

Yugi's cold chills were quickly demolished, as he began to shiver for an entirely different reason. Jonouchi had no idea what kind of effect his seemingly innocent jester was now having on his smaller friend. 

"Whoa…Yug, here I thought you were cold, but man you're burning up." Laughed Jonouchi idly as he scooted up next to Yugi.

Yugi's body however wasn't the only thing that was burning, as Yami's crimson eyes began to flare with heated jealousy. He, however, expertly hid his envy as he merely stared at the nonexistent fire silently and muttered something under his breath.

"Th-thanks Jonokun." Stammered Yugi as he prayed to Ra his heart beat would slow before Jonouchi felt it. Yugi was then completely taken off guard as Jonouchi threw his arms over his shoulders and grinned.

"Yeah, this is much better!" Smiled Jonouchi. "You know Yug, you are really warm and comfortable. Now I don't feel cold at all either."

Yugi's face was now a bright red as he quickly snapped his face away from Jonouchi. It was now taking every ounce of his resolve to keep from jumping the blonde or doing anything worse.

Yami was now on the verge of shaking as he glared at the pile of wood in front of him so hard it nearly ignited. Seto also seemed to be affected by this display of 'friendship' as he could see Yugi's crimson face perfectly.

_'Is Yugi? No…it couldn't be…and then again….'_

Jonouchi let out a loud yawn, oblivious to Yugi's distress and the sudden uncomfortable feeling in his best friends pants. "Man I'm tired. You'll have to forgive me if I accidentally fall over on you or something Yugi, because I'm liable to pass out right now." Chuckled Jonouchi as he leaned on Yugi for support.

That was the last straw as Yugi quickly jerked to his feet, causing Jonouchi to fall forward in the process. 

"Yugi?"

"I-I…eh…" Everyone stared up at the paling Yugi blankly, as they weren't sure what to make of his sudden strange behavior. 

Yugi's eyes began to dart in every misshapen direction nervously, searching for any kind of distraction that could save him. However, the only thing he could find was a smirking Kaiba, and a glaring Yami.  "Err, Yami…aren't you cold too? Don't you want to join us?"

"Well I…" Trailed Yami as he stared back at Yugi and Jonouchi uneasily. A part of him wanted nothing more than to come between Yugi and Jonouchi, and another part of him wanted nothing more than for Yugi to be happy, and get what he wanted.

"Yeah, Yami. Why don't you join us?" Beamed Jonouchi as he patted a spot next to him and Yugi suggestively. "Three is warmer than two."

"Tch. It's three is company too mutt." Muttered Seto silently.

Yami stared back at the grinning Jonouchi uneasily and then the desperate looking Yugi, before he reluctantly shook his head in agreement. "Well if you insist."

Jonouchi and Yugi brought out their arms welcomingly as all three boys huddled next to each other tightly. Both Yami and Yugi's faces were now beet red, while Jonouchi merely smiled innocently, happy for the extra body heat.

"See? Isn't this nice." Replied Jonouchi.

"I…well yes." Smiled Yami weakly as Yugi scooted up closer to the spirit.

All eyes then suddenly fell in the same direction, as one lonely brunet who was pretending to ignore them, caught their attention.

"Uhh Kaiba…" Started Yugi.

"What!?!" Snapped Seto quicker then he had intended.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." Retorted Seto, just before his body betrayed him and he sneezed.

Yugi stared back at his Yami pleadingly, eyes begging him for help. Realizing what Yugi wanted, Yami let out a defeated breath, as he realized there was no way he could deny his Hikari.

"Kaiba…why don't you join us." Sighed Yami.

"Why should I!?!" Growled Seto as he lowered his head in an attempt to hide his faint blush.

"Because if you don't, you'll get sick."

"I don't need you're help." Bit back Seto.

"Fine." Gritted Yami, as he tried to remain cool, despite his obvious annoyance. "So we don't get sick…we sure could use the extra warmth."

"And why should I help you three?"

Yami was now past the point of patience, as he stared back at Yugi helplessly. However, the longing look in Yugi's eyes quickly won Yami over twice.

"Because…because I would appreciate it if you would."

"…" Seto grew silent, as a war between his heart and mind began to rage. The bigger part of him wanted nothing more than to cuddle with the former pharaoh, and possibly a few other things (*wink*wink), but the small bit of reason that Seto usually embraced was keeping a firm hold on him.

However, it was a losing battle as Seto let out a heavy breath, and nodded. "Fine…do whatever." Muttered Seto just below a whisper.

"Great!" Chirped Yugi as he hopped up and sat next too the stiffening brunet. Yami and Jonouchi also reluctantly followed behind him, as Seto mentally cursed to himself.

_'I must be getting punished for something I did in a past life…_'(Authoress Note: Bahaha, that pun was unintentional, but ain't it the truth?)

It was a long night on a deserted beach out in the middle of nowhere, as four very hot, and stimulated teens huddled together, minds brimming full with the thoughts of all typical hormone driven boys…

*****************************************

Two azure orbs slowly drifted open, as Seto was quickly snapped back to the world of reality. "What the fu-"

Seto's breath caught painfully in his throat as he woke up to a sight he had only envisioned in his wildest (and dirtiest) fantasies. Jonouchi was now laid out across Seto's lap with Yami stretched on the blonde's back, legs dangling over the boy at the most alluring angle, and somewhere below the mess of legs and awkwardly stretched out limbs was Yugi; legs and arms sticking out of the most impossible places.

_'It looks like we just had a damn drunken orgy!!'_ Grunted Seto, as he shook his dazed head. He then took in a deep breath, over came his teenage yearnings, and abruptly stood up.

"Wha?" Murmured Yugi as he rubbed his sleep clouded eyes.

Yami quickly jumped to his feet and took on a defensive stance, seemingly alert until he blurted something that sounded like a cross between "Kuriboh! I choose you!" and "I caught a Dark Magician."

"Yami?" Smiled Yugi queerly as he tapped the spirit on the shoulder.

"Huh." Blinked Yami as he finally woke from his trance, oblivious to his previous ramblings.

He was then taken off guard as Jonouchi un-expectantly attacked the spirit and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Heh. That tickles." Giggled the blonde dumbly.

"Uhh…Jono." Sweated Yami, as he tried to squirm out of the half dreaming boy's hold, but failed.

"Uh-huh." Laughed Jonouchi in such a twisted tone Yami couldn't help but shudder out of stimulation.

Seto raised a brow to the blonde questionably, while Yugi stared at the scene wide-eyed.

"That's right…a little to the left." Muttered Jonouchi.

Yami's face was now deep red, as he suddenly stiffened upon hearing Jonouchi's last statement. 

Seto let out a strangled sound, before he kicked Jonouchi hard in the back of the head.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?!" Thundered Jonouchi as he sat up and rubbed his head. Yami took this opportunity to escape the blonde as he jumped up and hid his embarrassed face.

"It's time to wake up Mutt." Scowled Seto.

"A simple 'Hey You' would have sufficed." Grumbled Jonouchi sourly.

"Well we don't have time for formalities Sleeping Beauty. We have a long day ahead of us, so save the crying for someone who cares."

"What do you mean Kaiba?" Questioned Yugi.

"Well last night I had a lot of time to think…considering I couldn't sleep…" Mumbled Seto inaudibly. 

"Oh?" Smiled Yami.

"Right now the most important thing for us to do is to get that fire started. That way we won't have to suffer through another night like before, and also more importantly we can use it as a distress signal."

"Right! Well I can do that." Exclaimed Jonouchi. Seto merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Yeah like last night." Muttered Seto.

"Hey, I got close to it." Protested Jonouchi.

"You mean when you lit your pants on fire?" Retorted Seto.

"…"

"Fine." Groaned Seto as he rubbed his fingers through his hair irritably. "Then I'll leave that task to you…it's not like you can do any worse then before."

"So then that leaves the task of us finding some kind of shelter, and gathering some kind of supplies. Ra only knows how long we'll be trapped on this island together, and I'll be damned if I die here with you guys."

"Well as crude as you were, I would have to agree with that plan." Replied Yami.

"Well first we should head back to that oasis that the mutt and I found." 

"You found water?" Questioned Yugi. "Was it safe to drink? Because you know I heard of this one water parasite that lays eggs in your genital region and-"

"Of course it 's safe! What do you take us for?" Chuckled Jonouchi uneasily as he subconsciously reached for his groin.

"Well then how bout you and I go and get some water," Suggested Yugi. "Since you know where it is and…"

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Exclaimed Yami as Yugi suddenly lost balance and landed in the spirit's arms.

"Oh…I'm just fine." Breathed Yugi raggedly. 

"Oh my gosh! You're burning up!"

"No…it's just a little warm today… that's all." Reassured Yugi as pulled out of his Yami's arms.

"Yugi…you don't look so well." Stated Jonouchi worriedly.

"He must have gotten sick after last night." Replied Seto apathetically. "That's not good…considering we don't have anything to treat him with…"

"Maybe you should stay here with me Yugi, and rest." Offered Jonouchi. "You can help me start the fire."

"But I feel fine." Protested Yugi just before he briefly passed out, and was swiftly caught by Jonouchi.

"Aibou… please stay here and rest. Kaiba and I will take care of things, and once you feel better you can help us."

"…okay." Sighed Yugi as he realized he was outnumbered.

"Can we get going already?" Huffed Seto impatiently.

***********************************************

"AHA!" Exclaimed Jonouchi. "I did it! I did it!!! I made a fire! Now who's the man!?!" Triumphed the blonde. "Yo Yug, guess what…Yugi!"

Jonouhi's victory was abruptly cut short as he turned around only to find Yugi half passed out in the sand. "Oh man! Yugi." Shouted Jonouchi frantically as he ran to his friend's aid. He then helped sit Yugi up in a more comfortable position and stared back at his friend sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Jou…I don't know what came over me…I just started to feel tired and…"

"Don't worry about it man." Chuckled Jonouchi uneasily. "Damn, this is all my fault. If I would have just gotten the fire stared last night, then you never would have gotten sick."

"No Jonouchi! Don't blame yourself!" Nodded Yugi. 

"But it is my fault! I always mess up like this…" Frowned Jonouchi as he silently berated himself.

"Jou…" Trailed Yugi, as he couldn't help but get lost in Jonouchi's soft honey eyes.

Yugi then blinked as Jonouchi stepped away from him and smiled weakly. "Man your burning up. You need something to cool you down." Yugi let out a sharp breath as Jonouchi ripped the bottom of his shirt and then ran off towards the shore. He then came back, and placed the shredded part of his shirt, which was now soaked with water, on Yugi's forehead.

"I know it's not much, but at least it's better than nothing." Smiled Jonouchi as he held the cloth over Yugi's head. Yugi was now at a loss for words as the only thing he could do was stare at his friend, and add another point to the list of reasons why he loved Jou.

"Jonouchi…that was your favorite and best shirt." Protested Yugi softly.

"And you're my favorite and best friend." Smiled Jonouchi.

Yugi felt his heart thump hard against his chest, as he quickly turned his face away from Jonouchi. At this point he was afraid that his eyes would reveal too much. He was then startled as Jonouchi pulled him into his lap and sighed. "I promise Yug…I'll help you get better."

"Jou…"

"So don't worry about doin nothin, and get some rest…because if anything was to happen to you…" Jonouchi's words chocked in his throat at the thought, as it took him a moment to recover. "I would never forgive myself."

Yugi then felt his eyelids grow heavy as Jonouchi began to rock him in the most soothing motion.

'No…I can't fall asleep…' Cursed Yugi as he fought against his weary body. 'I want this moment to last as long as…' 

Jonouchi smiled down at his friend, as he watched the boy snooze silently. Even he had to admit that Yugi could be just so cute…especially at times like this. 'Maybe if we weren't such good friends…' Jonouchi laughed at the thought as he hugged the boy closer to his chest and shrugged away the thought.

**************************************************

"I have to admit Kaiba, I am very impressed with the way you took charge back there." Stated Yami after a few moments had passed.

"If I didn't then who would of?" Shrugged Seto. "Besides, I'll be damned if I rot on this Ra forsaken island with you guys any longer."

"…" Yami grew silent with thought, before he finally stopped walking and stared up at Seto. "Look Kaiba. I know you don't really like me very much, but for the sake of survival, how about we at least try to bear each other…you know, like a temporary truce." 

Seto pretended to stare through Yami, as he wasn't sure how to respond. 'Oh this is just great! Yami thinks I hate him! Why would he…okay so maybe I don't give off the kindest impression, but still! I thought he was smart enough to know that, that is just the way I am.'

"When did I ever say I didn't like you!?!" Blurted out Seto. He then quickly snapped his back to the spirit as he realized what he said a moment too late.

"Kaiba?"

"Let's just get going." Snapped Seto as he gave the spirit no leeway to respond.

A tense quiet once again filled the air, as Yami stared at the back of Kaiba's head, and Seto purposely took wider steps in order to keep a firm distance from the former pharaoh. Sure he knew this was the best opportunity to have his way with Yami, but now that Seto thought about it, he never planned everything this far through.

He had only dreamed of chance to be alone with the spirit, but he never thought it would happen. So now he was completely unprepared, and was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would only say something insulting that would make Yami dislike him even more.

'Here I thought Kaiba hated me…but with him it's hard to tell…' Contemplated Yami as for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Seto. 'You learn something new everyday…so maybe that's why Yugi is so nice to Seto…he's probably the only person who actually read past Seto's heart and saw that his attitude problem was just a big act…I should have known.'

"What are you looking at!?" Snapped Seto as he finally noticed Yami's prying eyes.

"Nothing." Chuckled Yami.

Seto muttered something under his breath, as he continued to trudge off. 

'Perhaps I should give Kaiba more credit…I mean even though he's my rival, now that I think about it he's really not all that bad. We have been through a lot with Kaiba…and at the end of it all, I find myself admiring him more and more. Sure as a person he still has plenty of personality issues, but for as long as I have known him, Kaiba has been one of the most strong willed and determined people I have met, and it is for that reason, I know that I can always trust and depend on him…Besides when it comes to dueling I can find no one more challenging and intriguing as I do him…he is definitely one person I am proud to call my rival…I just wish that we could get along better…Which is why I've always wondered…why is it Kaiba is so insistent on pushing everyone away from him…what is he so afraid of?'

"Take a picture. It last longer." Snorted Seto as he stared back at the gaping Yami through the corner of his eye.

"I don't have to. I have a good memory." Smiled Yami wryly.

Seto let out a small placid laugh and rolled his azure eyes indignantly as he muttered under his breath. "Oh yeah, this from a dead guy who can barely remember where he came from." 

"Hmm, so true." Hummed Yami slyly as he gave Seto a dubious smirk. "Perhaps I don't know where I come from, but at least I know where it is that I am now and where it is I want to go…can you say the same thing too? Because the way I see it, the past is something that I can put behind me, but the present and future is what I can look forward to now. So tell me Kaiba…you know where it is you came from so now tell me…where is it that you are now?"

"…" Seto remained silent, as he subconsciously began to walk slower. How was it that Yami always seemed to mess with his head? With Jonouchi, he gave an insult and received an amusing display of huffs and yaps, but with Yami, he was always left wondering what the hell just happened? He wasn't supposed to feel so confused and vulnerable after giving an insult. Putting people down was suppose to build his selt esteem, not make him feel inferior. "I don't have to take this." Seto finally answered as he realized he had prolonged his response for a little too long.

"Avoiding the question. That's fine, I guess telling me is not all that important, but you know in the end it's something for you to face." Sighed Yami as he decided to drop the subject.

Seto was now irritated beyond belief as the part of him that hated to lose at anything conquered his affections for the spirit. "Well right now the present is me being stuck on a stupid island with the midget version of Dr. Phil, a touchy feely Umpa Lumpa, and their stupid pet dog! So in the near future I would like to see me iout of this hellhole, and as far away from you all as I can possibly be! So just save the small talk and let's get goin!"

"Fine." Snapped Yami as he brushed passed Seto angrily.

Seto was now left standing alone with his thoughts as he watched the object of his desires stomp off in a heated rage. Undoubtedly pissed because his inability to control his mouth. This wasn't usually like him. He was usually always able to keep control, but for some reason, with Yami around his mind was always out of sync and in a mess.

'Dammit…why did I do that…It's because he cornered me! I couldn't think straight and then…ughhh.' 

"So how much farther do you think we have to go?" Questioned Yami, his obvious irritation towards Kaiba apparent in his dry tone. 

"I don't know." Sighed Seto.

Finally Yami stopped, causing the half dazed Seto to nearly run  (or better put trip) into him. "You know it just occurred to me that once we find the water, how are we going to carry it back to Yugi and Jou?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders lethargically, body and mind both exhausted, as he resisted the urge to sit down. "…Yeah…I was thinking about that for awhile, and well I figured maybe we should just set up camp here…however we will need some one to keep a constant lookout, so that's why I left the mutt with the fire. Ra only knows if he's competent enough to start it, and well I knew Yugi was in no shape to walk here, considering his condition…so our main goal really was to just set things up the best that we can, and try to figure everything as we go."

"Heh." Chuckled Yami.

"What?" Snapped Seto, although a little less intensely than normal.

"Well I must admit that's exactly the way I figured things would have to be as well."

"Well I suppose I'm not too surprised that you and I are on the same page." Smirked Seto as he eyed Yami oddly. 

"Hmm. That does usually seem to be the case." Smiled Yami back.  "So then why is it that you and I can't seem to get along?"

Seto was silent, as he tried to read Yami's intentions through his eyes. However, after realizing the spirit had a more solidified game face than even he, Seto gave up. "…We're here." Mumbled Seto as the long drawn silence enabled him to hear the familiar signs of their sought out stream, aiding in becoming the perfect distraction.

"…" Yami gave Seto a defeated nod as he merely walked past him and towards the streaming sounds. 

_'I should've known he wouldn't answer…'_

"Ahh…this is nice." Breathed Yami as he admired the tropical like lagoon that Jonouchi and Seto had stumbled upon. He then knelt down by the edge of the pool and cautiously dipped his hands in the cool clear waters.

"It appears that this water has been well preserved. No doubt due to the lack of tampering by civilization…which sadly only verifies the fact that this island is indeed deserted." Sighed Yami before he finally took a drink.

Seto didn't say a word, as the only thing on his mind was how remarkably captivating Yami looked perched out before the lakeside, the reflection of the light bouncing off the water giving the dark alluring spirit and even more ethereal appearance. 

'Yami…if only I had the words to tell you what I'm feeling right now.'

"Take a picture. It last longer." Smirked the spirit as he stared back at Seto through the corner of his eye.

"What!" Blurted Seto as his face began to burn.

"You must be more tired than you think…dazing off like that is very unbecoming of you. How much sleep did you get last night?" Inquired Yami as he finally stood up and faced Seto.

_'None…because I kept staring at you all night.'_

"Enough." Chortled Seto.

"Well aren't you going to get something to drink?" Questioned Yami. "I assure you the water is safe…as a matter fact I think it's a lot better than the poison Yugi drinks out of those cursed school water fountains."

"I'm fine." Muttered Seto, as he was still feeling a little shaken after just being caught staring at Yami.

"Suite yourself, but don't blame me if you get sick from dehydration." Shrugged Yami. His eyes then darkened as he let out a soft sigh. "I bet Yugi and Jou could sure use some water about now…"

"Well we have no way to bring them any at the moment." 

"…" Yami didn't answer Seto as it appeared he wasn't entirely paying attention to him. He then knelt back by the side of the water, and turned and smiled up at Seto. "Kaiba…can I ask you something."

Seto merely nodded his head, which was a good enough response for Yami. "You and I aren't really what you would call friends…are we?"

"Not really." Sighed Seto despairingly. As much as he wanted to be and so much more, Seto was too much of a realist to say otherwise.

"But…we're not exactly what you would call enemies either…" Seto felt himself move closer towards the spirit as he could barely hear Yami's low murmurs.

"Well…I guess not." Answered Seto honestly.

"Then I guess that would just make us acquaintances by this societies standards, but to tell you the truth…" Yami's voice began to trail off with his thoughts, as Seto felt his irritation rise. What point was the spirit trying to make?

"I consider us more than that, and despite what you feel, I really do trust and rely on you."

Seto felt a strange feeling tug at his chest, as he merely stared at Yami who was now trickling his fingers through the waters reflectively. _'What are you trying to say?'_

"I know you're not the type to do this, but…would you please take care of Yugi for me while I'm gone?"

Seto about fell over, as he was totally unprepared for such a response. 'Of course! I should have known! The only person Yami gives a shit about is that damned Mutou. What could I have possibly been thinking? It's no wonder I loath optimism.'

Seto was then pulled from his thoughts as Yami bent over, took another gulp of water, waved back at Seto, and disappeared in a bright flash.

************************************************************

Yami blinked, and then blinked again, as he stared up at the groggy eyed teen. 

'What the hell!' Exclaimed Yami mentally as he realized what position he was now in. Yami was now laid out in Jonouchi's lap; arms nestled comfortably in the blonde's chest. 'I don't even want to know what was going on before I got here.' Grumbled Yami to himself.

"Err…Yami?" Piped Jonouchi, as he was suddenly awoken from his half dozed trance. One moment he was half asleep, holding Yugi in arms, in an attempt to help his sick friend keep comfortable, and the next second he was shocked to find a 3000-year-old pharaoh in his place. However, what surprised him even more was the fact he realized the difference in their bodies so quickly.

"What are y-" Started Jonouchi just before his eyes widened. An unfamiliar gleam took over Yami's eyes as he tilted his head forward, threw his arms around Jonouchi's neck, and captured the unsuspecting blonde's lips.

To be continued…

WTF!! Yeah, I sure wish I could take a count of how many people just blurted that out. 

*Grins evilly and then breaks out into a malicious fit of laughter*

Seto: Wait a minute…I thought Yami liked Yugi, and could quite possibly end up liking me instead. What does the mutt have to do with any of this?

Jonouchi: Stop callin me that

Yugi: Where is Yami! I would like to know what is wrong with him

Seto: Hmm, it would seem he conveniently didn't make it to this chapter's closing notes

Yugi: I can't get a hold of him through our mind link either

Seto: *Turns to Jonouchi* Puppy…you are such a slut. Lusting after me, keeping Yugi wrapped around your finger, and stealing kisses from _my_ pharaoh!

Jonouchi: Hey don't look at me. I didn't kiss him and I sure as hell didn't write in such a twist

Everyone: *Glares at Momochan*

Momo: What!?! Hey don't look at me like that. Besides it's not as bad as you all think. It's actually leading to a very funny scene. Just read the next chapter, and you'll see what Yami's up to. There is a method to my madness, although I just thought of a really good twist for this fic considering what just happened

Seto: Yeah, but is their a point to your super psycho streak?

Momo: HOHOHOHOHO ^o^

Yugi: If you ask me. I think she just likes to write really evil cliffhangers

Jonouchi: Please read and review so I can figure out what the hell is going on


	5. Gone Fishin

Ya! Momo updated again! Well as usual thanks for all the reviews and I have to admit a few of them made me laugh…Also I'm not sure but I think some of them posted Saturday got lost and I never got to read them, and fanfiction is never gonna post them, but don't worry! I still have love for you all too!

Anyho I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, then again I guess I do remember a few of you pointing out that this story really isn't about a love triangle. It's more like a love square…I even drew out a picture of all the connections and it actually made a square, but be that as it may, the title of my story was not a mistake.

You see one thing I like the most about writing a story is making up the title of it. It's Momo's way of being semi-witty and creative. So for those of you who wondered there's a logical reason as to why this fic is called a 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle. You see as I mentioned this story is more about a love square then a love triangle. Now I have to admit that when it comes to all subjects of school math is my worse one, however I do vaguely remember two things. When you add up all the angles of a triangle it is equal to 180 degrees, and when you add up all the sides of a square it equals 360 degrees!

Okay so now you're asking me why not call it a 360-degree love square? Well for all you geography majors or people who are just interested in the supernatural, there's a place out in the ocean that is called the Bermuda Triangle. I'm not too familiar with it, but from what I heard it's like one of the unknown wonders of the world where ships and people often get lost, never to return again. Ouuu scarrie! Now don't worry our boys won't be trapped on that island forever they'll just be there long enough to succumb to mystical powers of the Bermuda Triangle aka Momo's Bermuda 'Love' Triangle. 

So put it together and what do you got? If anyone said bibiddy bobiddy boo…then I suppose I'm not alone…err I mean you're wrong! Put together a love square and the Bermuda Triangle, and what you get is a really witty fic title. So there! Momo is not a complete twit! Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh or any of it's characters, however I am in the process of cloning all the characters _::EVIL GRIN::. _So far the best thing I got is a stupid looking sheep and a little yellow rodent that can only say the word "Pikaboo." Hey you deformed rabbit it's "Pikachu!" PI-KA-CHU, not Pikaboo!!!!

A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle

Chp5 Gone Fishin

Two honey eyes widened, as the boy remained completely frozen and dazed. Finally Yami released his hold on Jonouchi and pulled away with a smirk. After a few moments of brutal silence passed, Jonouchi finally opened his mouth and panted out. "Yami…that was totally disgusting!"

Yami merely shrugged in response as he got up off of Jonouchi's lap and chuckled. "I mean the next time you go off and do something like that, you think you can warn a guy." Continued Jonouchi as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Please don't be stupid Jou." Drawled Yami as he rolled his eyes away from his fuming friend. "You know I really didn't have much of a choice but to do it that way, considering the limited resources that I had to work with. You should at least be thankful that I was kind enough to do that for you. I mean swappin spit with you was no picnic for me either."

"I know, but gods…" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he still seemed to be in a state of shock. "The next time you don't got a cup available, I think I'd rather just go thirsty."

"Hmm…and here I thought it was a seemingly innocent and thoughtful gesture…" Frowned Yami as he stared down at his feet. "Unorthodox perhaps, but I only did it because I was worried about you."

Jonouchi gave the spirit a helpless smile before he stood up next to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Aww, now well it really wasn't all that bad, and I was kind of thirsty sittin out in this hot sun, so thanks for the water Yami…I guess I was just a little surprised…that's all, but hell it could have been worse…a lot worse…so I guess what I'm saying is if it was anybody but you…I would have been worried…and creeped out."

"What if it was Yugi?" Questioned Yami so quickly Jonouchi couldn't do anything but blink back at him questionably before he finally registered in his head what was just said.

"YUGI!?!?" Exclaimed Jonouchi just before he broke into a fit of laughter. "Yugi would never do a thing like that!?! He is way too shy…heh, he'd just mistake it for an indirect kiss or something, and then it would take me weeks to convince him otherwise!"

Yami grew silent as he redirected his gaze towards the floor and bit the inside of his cheek. "…Jonouchi…"

"Ya Yami?" Sniffed Jonouchi as he wiped away a few tears of laughter.

"I have to admit I am a little disappointed…" Continued Yami quietly.

"Eh?" Blinked Jonouchi as he tilted his head much in the way a confused puppy would.

"What with the way you run at the mouth, I thought for sure you'd be a much skilled kisser!" Smirked Yami devilishly. 

"Hey now! You caught me off guard!" Protested Jonouchi. "I'm a damn good kisser. You want me to prove it to you."

"No…I'm fine." Nodded Yami as he backed away from the appraoching blonde, and waved his hands defensively into the air. "I've never doubted your…abilities before."

Jonouchi grinned at Yami's choice of words before he roughly patted the spirit on the back and walked off with a laugh. "Hey. You're loss."

**************************************************

"Eh…Yam…err Yugi?" Questioned Seto as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"K-kaiba?" Yawned Yugi as he rubbed his sleep clouded eyes. "When did you get back?"

"I didn't." Stated Seto sharply. "It would seem your Yami and you have switched places. Which I'm ready to believe was his intentions from the start."

"Oh?" Blinked Yugi as he staggered to his feet. "Why would Yami do that?"

"I guess he figured you were too sick to walk here on your own, but he wanted you to be near plenty of water, considering you're health, which I guess does make sense."

"Yami…" Trailed Yugi as he listened to Kaiba words and clutched the sennen puzzle around his neck. His eyes then widened as he finally noticed the large lagoon in front of him. "Wow! It's really beautiful! It sort of something you see in those brochures for vacations in Hawaii!"

"Tch. What an over rated place." Retorted Seto.

"You've been there before?" Questioned Yugi as his eyes widened with awe.

"Enough times, but their economy is so crappy, I decided not to invest too much there." Muttered Seto haughtily.

"That is so cool." Beamed Yugi, as he didn't seem to be paying full attention to Seto's remarks.

"Heh…Mr. Easily amused." Muttered Seto pompously.

Yugi didn't respond, as he merely decided to ignore all of Seto's insults and get himself a drink. Everyone had their own way of dealing with Kaiba. Yami usually out witted him, Jonouchi argued with him, and Yugi humored him. Either way, all three boys were experts at working Seto's nerves. It was for that reason the brunet was utterly amazed as to how three completely different people could be such good friends. 

Seto though was soon pulled from his thoughts as a loud splashing sound sounded the air.

"Yugi! What happened!?!" Shouted Seto as he realized Yugi had fallen into the lake.

Yugi flailed around in the water for a few seconds before he finally woke from his shock and stared back as Seto sheepishly. "I dunno…all the sudden I just doze off and then well…" Yugi lowered his head and blushed as Seto continued to stare at him incredulously.

"Your condition is worse then I thought…I mean just randomly losing consciousness like that is not a very good sign." Sighed Seto as he walked over towards the edge of the water and held out his hand. He was then surprised for the third time that day as he nearly fell forward into the water.

"What are you doing!?!" Shouted Seto as Yugi began to unfasten the buckles on his shirt and collar.

"What do you think? Since I'm already in here I mine as well go for a swim." Shrugged Yugi, as though the answer were so obvious.

"We don't have time for swimming!?!" Exclaimed Seto. 

"Sure we do. Not unless there was something else we needed to do?" Stated Yugi flatly as he finally managed to get his shirt off and was now working on his shoes and socks.

"B-but…don't you feel sick?" Stammered Seto, as for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the half naked boy, and was completely mortified for not being able to do so.

Yugi paused for a moment from his strip show before he shrugged and laughed. "Well…a little, but I'm starting to feel better, besides I'm burning up and the water is helping me cool down!"

"But you're clothes…" Blurted Seto just as Yugi tossed his pants to the ground near Seto's feet.

"They'll dry." Shrugged Yugi. He then tilted his head towards Seto, and frowned at the gaping brunet. "…Kaiba…what's the problem?"

"My problem is that we are stranded on a deserted island for Ra knows how long, and you are too concerned about playing in the water to even care." Cried Seto, as his voice nearly cracked.

"Oh I'm very concerned about that too, but I've always dreamed of visiting a place like this?" Replied Yugi as he gave Seto one of his winning smiles. This face always worked on Yami, so why not try his luck with Kaiba.

"Fine. Do whatever." Groaned Seto, as the puppy dog expression Yugi was now giving him won Kaiba over, although Seto would die before admitting it.

"Come on Kaiba, aren't you feeling hot too? Why don't you join me?"

Seto raised a brow to Yugi slowly, before he finally snorted and let out a disheartened laugh. "The fever must be making you delirious, because I think you just asked me to join you."

"I just feel bad that Yami and Jonouchi aren't here." Sighed Yugi as he once again ignored Seto's response. "Maybe you're right…I don't have time to be enjoying myself while their both suffering…Hey Kaiba…would you mind handing me my shoes?"

"I knew you had more sense than I thought." Smirked Seto as he knelt down and attempted to hand Yugi his shoes. He was however suddenly taken off guard as Yugi clamped down onto his arm and used all his body weight to pull Seto forward.

"YUGI!" Thundered the now water drenched Seto angrily. "What the HELL is wrong with you."

"Oh come on Seto. I just figured your hot head needed to cool down a bit."

Seto glared icicles through Yugi, causing the smaller boy to shudder and swim away.

"Or maybe I was wrong."

"I have the right mind to kill you where you stand…" Growled Seto just before a huge wave of water splashed him in the face. 

Seto kept his eyes firmly shut as he began to tremble with rage at the now giggling Yugi. "That's only if you can catch me."

"I refuse to resort to such childish-" Seto was once again rudely interrupted as a large ball of water was sent hurdling down his throat. After couching and hacking for a few moments, Seto finally opened his eyes and glared at the grinning Yugi.

"THAT'S IT!" Thundered Seto as raced towards Yugi, whose eyes were now bulging out like a deer who had just got caught in the headlights of Seto's limo.

At first patronizing Seto into loosening up seemed like a good idea, but now Yugi wasn't sure what to expect as he barely dodged Seto's hands. However, his worries were soon alleviated, as he turned towards Seto and noticed a small playful smile on the taller boy's face. Seto was so preoccupied with repaying Yugi his favor; he didn't seem to notice that he was actually enjoying himself.

Yugi was then pulled from his thoughts as Seto caught the musing boy and dunked him into the water. Yugi pulled out of the water and coughed before he stopped and gave Seto a deathly serious look. 

Seto immediately halted from his attempt at dunking Yugi yet again, and blinked back at the boy. "Yugi…what's wrong?"

"Kaiba…I think I saw something…" Started Yugi just before he took a huge gulp of air and dove back underwater. Seto blushed at this, as he wasn't sure what Yugi was up to. However, after more then several moments had passed, the brunet began to panic, as he debated on whether to go in after Yugi.

But just before Seto was about to dive in he was rudely smacked in the chest by a large piece of wood. "Opps…sorry Kaiba." Laughed Yugi weakly, as he appeared from out of the water.

"Yugi what is this?" Questioned Seto as he pushed the bulky object out of his face.

"I think it a piece of a tree trunk. I found it after you dunked me, it was tangled in some weeds." " Answered Yugi as he examined the object intently.

"Yeah, so…" Drawled Seto impatiently.

"Well I think we could use this Kaiba, because look." Yugi held the trunk closer to Seto's face, revealing it's awkward shape. "It's shaped almost like a bucket, so maybe we can use it to bring some water back to Yami and Jonouchi."

"Hmm…I think you're right." Smirked Seto as he took the piece a wood away from Yugi and tapped on it. 

"Well then let's get going." Beamed Yugi as he began to swim back towards the edge of the lake.

"I don't know Yugi…maybe you shouldn't be walking in your condition. I promised Yami that I'd-"

"But I'm feeling much better Kaiba." Cut in Yugi as he nodded his head reassuringly. "The water really helped. Don't worry about it."

Seto narrowed his eyes on Yugi, but was once again met with Yugi's puppy dog face. "…fine."

******************************************

Seto silently growled under his breath has he felt his irritation rise. _'I don't have time for this…'_

"Kaiba!" Called out Yugi.

'Why is it that I get paired up with the shortest possible person in this pathetic little group!?!'

"Please Kaiba…can you slow down!" Exclaimed Yugi as he finally caught up with Seto. He then bent over and panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. To Yugi's distress his shorter legs were of no match to Seto's own towering ones. "I'm sorry Kaiba…" Apologized Yugi as he stared back at Seto solemnly. "But I can't keep up…could you walk a little slower…"

"Why do I have to walk slower? Can't you walk a little faster!?!" Snapped Seto.

"…okay…I'll try." Whispered Yugi as he lowered his head shamefully towards the ground.

Seto slightly winced at this, as he never expected Yugi to agree so easily. He also had to admit that he didn't mean to be so harsh. Then again Seto was not about to argue with the smaller duelist, as he merely shrugged and walked away. 

However, Seto subconsciously took smaller steps figuring a little leniency wouldn't kill him. 'Sure Yugi is shorter then me…but I never remember him having trouble keeping up with me before…I mean Mokuba doesn't and he's just a little shorter then Yugi!'

Seto's question was soon answered as he heard a loud thud behind him. He then quickly turned around and cursed when he realized what had happened. 

"Yugi!" Exclaimed Seto as he knelt beside the fallen boy.

"Umm…I'm sorry." Murmured Yugi faintly as he attempted to sit up.

"No wonder you were having trouble keeping up. You are too weak from being sick to walk. Why didn't you say something?" Questioned Seto crossly.

Yugi lowered his eyes away from Seto apologetically as he finally whispered out. "I didn't because I wanted to help out."

"Do you really think passing out, and worsening your health is helping out?" Frowned Seto.

"…I'm sorry…" Trailed Yugi as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Dammit stop apologizing. Being sick isn't your fault!" Shouted Seto, obviously irritated by Yugi's selflessness. It wasn't that he was mad Yugi cared about contributing so much, what really pissed Seto off was how Yugi constantly compromised himself in order to help others. Why couldn't Yugi think about himself for a change? Yugi's caring nature was a part of the boy Seto both admired and hated, and right now it was irritating the hell out of him. 

"…but-"

"Don't but me…" Interrupted Seto harshly. Yugi immediately winced at the rise in Kaiba's tone, causing the brunet to feel even guiltier about the situation. He then stood up, let out a frustrated breath, and waited for his head to clear before he made Yugi feel any worse. "Err…come on!"

"Kaiba?" Exclaimed Yugi incredulously as Seto bent down and turned his back to him.

"…If you really want to see your stupid friends so badly then I'll…I'll carry you…" The last words strained out of Seto's mouth as he struggled to hold back an oncoming blush.

"What!?! No I couldn't let you do that!" Blurted Yugi as he failed to suppress his own crimson cheeks.

"I do what ever the hell I want because I want to, not because you let me. Now get on!" Demanded Seto as he grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled the boy onto his back.

"But…" Started Yugi, before a pair of fierce azure eyes shot up at him. "Fine…"

After firmly securing Yugi, Seto finally picked up the trunk of water and started to walk. A strained silence filled the air as Yugi tried to control the sudden increase of heartbeats he was now hitting. Sure he had no romantic feelings for the brunet, but he had to admit he never expected Seto to be so…well…chivalric. Now Yugi couldn't help but look at the other in a different light.

"Kaiba I'm sorr-" Whispered Yugi just before he caught himself and paused. "I mean…thank you."

"If you really want to show your thanks, then get better soon…okay!" Huffed Seto, as he realized his words had lost most of their force, considering he was now carrying Yugi on his back.

Seto felt Yugi's smile as the boy leaned his face into his back and nodded. "Okay Kaiba. I promise."

_'Tch. I will never understand you…'_ Snorted Seto, as he was thankful Yugi couldn't see the slight flush on his cheeks.

*************************************************

"So what's brings you back here…I mean besides giving a guy I drink. Did Kaiba run you off too?" Questioned Jonouchi as he leaned back into the sand and gazed out towards the ocean.

"No, but he was damn close to it." Chuckled Yami as he tossed a stray twig into the fire. "Then again, I suppose he's not really that bad…overall he's…tolerable."

"Heh." Snorted Jonouchi dryly before he stood up and patted the sand off his pants. "Yo Yami, I got to go water the garden…I'll be right back." Yami merely nodded in response as he stared back deeply into the fire.

Yami's eyes then began to cloud over as the sudden mention of Kaiba's name had him feeling a bit distraught. 'He's more then just tolerable…I mean I couldn't leave my Hikari with just anyone…why didn't I realize it before though…Why didn't I realize that I really do trust Kaiba a lot.'

_'It's strange though. We're really not friends…we don't even get along. The only thing we really have in common is the love for the game, and the fact that we both hate to lose, and well considering I always beat him…I guess I can't blame the guy for resenting me. If I lost to him would I feel any less bitter? Yugi probably wouldn't…but I think I would….'_

'So then if not for our rivalry…could I possibly say that Kaiba and I are friends? I mean according to what Yugi and Jonouchi have taught me, a friend is a person you can always trust and depend on…and well now that I think about it, that's how I feel towards Kaiba. There are a lot of things I respect and admire about him, so how couldn't I?'  

_'He's just so damn cold a reclusive though…I bet before he met us, Kaiba never had any one in his life that was remotely close to being his friend, and that's why he's so keen on not accepting our friendship…Then again I'm not sure if Jonouchi would totally agree with that notion, but it's clear that Yugi does…so what about me? I guess since Kaiba pretended to hate me, all this time I've done the same, but in truth I never really wanted to, and now that Kaiba admitted that he really doesn't feel that way about me… I'm not sure how I should look at him'_

_'Were not enemies…we're not friends…Kaiba agreed to those words himself…just saying we were rivals use to be good enough, but now that were in a situation where we don't have to compete, I'm not sure what to classify him as…hmm…now I think I know how Yugi feels….'_

_'Okay Kaiba…how about I give you another chance…then I will decided what exactly we share…'_

"Hey Yami!" Shouted Jonouchi, causing Yami to abandon his thoughts and turn towards the ecstatic boy. "Look what I found when I was taking a leak."

"Jonouchi…I think I've already seen everything that you got. Don't flatter yourself, just because I'm a spirit doesn't mean that I don't-"

"That's not what I mean." Frowned Jonouchi as he cut Yami off. "Then again I would be lying if I didn't say I ever wondered."

"What is it that you saw?" Snapped Yami as he gave the blonde a look of un-amusement. 

"Well I think I might have actually found something we can eat." Smiled Jonouchi as he led Yami towards a small bush. "See. I found berries."

"Jonouchi, you didn't eat any of these, did you?" Exclaimed Yami worriedly.

"Well I did think about it, but no."

Yami let out a sigh of relieve as he patted his chest and smiled. "Good…because Jonouchi these things aren't safe to eat."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Protested Jonouchi. "When did you suddenly become Mr. Scout Master?"

"Well I'm not too sure if I'm looking into this too much, but I did notice some signs of wildlife surviving on this island when Yugi and I were walking the other day."

"So…" Drawled Jonouchi.

"So don't you think that it's kind of strange that there is a perfectly good bush of berries here that looks like it's never been touched?" Exclaimed Yami. "I mean there's no signs of any kind of animals tampering with this bush, so my best guess is it's because this fruit is poisonous."

Jonouchi jaw dropped as he thanked Ra that for once he didn't follow his instinct and ate the berries. "Wow Yami…now that you mention it…that does make sense…I almost forgot how perceptive you could be."

"Well I try…" Smirked Yami back, just before Jonouchi's stomach growled.

"But man does this suck…now I'm more hungry than before." Whined Jonouchi as he held his rumbling stomach.

"I'm sorry Jonouchi…I would say I understand, but I don't…a spirit like me doesn't need to eat."

"Your one lucky SOB." Groaned Jonouchi as he padded away from the bush and back towards the campfire. He then violently stopped in his tracks, causing Yami to run into him.

"Jonouchi, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Questioned Yami frantically.

"Is…is that Kaiba?" Squeaked out Jonouchi as he pointed at a figure walking from not too far away. "Carrying Yugi on his back?"

"You know if you keep staring like that something might fly into that humongous mouth of yours." Sneered Seto as he finally approached the two stunned boys. 

"Uhh…Kaiba…" Started Yami as he glanced over at Yugi who was now soundly a sleep.

"What! Yeah, well Yugi was feeling too weak to walk so I carried him. Is there a problem with that?" Snapped Seto furiously as he felt his face grow hot.

He then rudely shoved the trunk of water into Jonouchi's chest and heaved Yugi into Yami's arms. "Yugi thought you might want this."

"WATER! Now this is the right way to bring a guy a drink." Beamed Jonouchi as he gave Yami a queer smile. Yami pretended to ignore his grinning friend as he turned back towards Seto and smiled.

"Thank you Kaiba…I really mean it." Seto merely stared over Yami's head, keeping his eyes firmly fixed away from the spirit, and shrugged.

"Hey now! Don't drink all of it! We need some of that for later you know!" Shouted Seto as he brushed past Yami and towards Jonouchi who was now gulping down the water like it was air.

"Hey I'm thirsty man!"

"So what!"

"So I'm thirsty."

"We've been through this already."

Yami let out a soft chuckle as he watched Seto chase after Jonouchi, who was doing a remarkably good job of running away while carrying a trunk full of water.

"Yami." Whispered a soft voice. The dark spirit blinked and then came face to face with two soft amethyst eyes.

"Yugi…" Answered Yami as he gently set his hikari down. "So are you feeling any better."

"I think so." Nodded Yugi. "Since Kaiba carried me, I got plenty of rest…I just feel bad that he had to do that."

"Well I'm surprised that he did." Stated Yami flatly.

"I'm not…" Trailed Yugi just before he was suddenly tackled.

"Yo Yug! I see your awake now." Cheesed Jonouchi as he threw an arm over Yugi's shoulder. "Ehh Yugi…why are you all wet?"

"The same reason Kaiba's wet." Replied Yugi earning a few suspicious glances due to the _suggestive_ implications behind his seemingly innocent words.

All eyes then turned towards Kaiba who had just started to approach everyone and had no idea what was going on. "What!?!" Snapped Seto defensively.

*********************************************************

"Idiot." Muttered Seto.

"I heard that!" Barked Jonouchi back.

"Do you really think you can catch a fish with you're bare hands? You're a dog Katsuya not a cat." Chuckled Seto smugly. Jonouchi merely flicked Seto off causing Kaiba's smile to only widen.

"Well considering we don't have any thing to fish with…I suppose trying to catch fish this way is our only resort…however the practicality behind your method Jonouchi is a little…well…"

"Everyone's a critic." Grumbled Jonouchi as he rolled his eyes away from Yami.

"I'll help you Jonokun!" Exclaimed Yugi as he started to take his jacket off.

Both Yami and Seto's eye widened, as Yami quickly intercepted the boy. "Yugi…I don't think you're in any kind of a condition to do that. The last thing we want is for you to pass out again."

"Oh…but I wanted to help…if Jonokun does this all by himself, then we might not catch anything." Whispered Yugi as he fidgeted with his foot and stared at his Yami somberly.

"Tch. Even if a hundred Jonouchi's were doing this, we still wouldn't catch a damn thing." Scoffed Seto.

"GOTCHA!" Shouted Jonouchi just before he sneezed a fell over backwards into the ocean.

A bead a sweat fell from Yami's brow as he watched the scene and then stared back at his teary eyed Hikari. He then let out a disgruntled sigh, and cursed in a foreign language as he immediately started to regret his next words. "Fine then Yugi…I'll…I'll help Jonouchi in your place. How does that sound?"

"Oh Yami! You don't have to-"

"No, it's not a big deal. I mean what's the worse thing that could happen? We don't catch anything?" Replied Yami optimistically.

"ACK! Something just pinched my ass!" Wailed Jonouchi.

Seto raised a brow to the former pharaoh, and shook his head sympathetically. His attention was then fully caught as Yami began to remove his clothes much in the same way Yugi had before. However, this show seemed to be a lot more inciting. "Hmm…"

"So why don't you give it a try Kaiba?" Questioned Yugi violently jerking Seto's from his thoughts. 

Seto mentally cursed at Yugi for forcing him to abandon Yami's strip show, as he reluctantly turned his head towards the boy and snorted. "Because I'm not an idiot, or a gullible fool."

"Because he knows he can't do it!" Chimed in Jonouchi.

"Why work at an impossible task. I don't like to waste my time." Replied Seto flatly. 

"So then your saying you can't do it." Questioned Yami.

"…" Seto didn't respond as he realized he was getting backed into another corner.

"Hmm well now I better catch a fish for sure, so that I can say I did something that the great and mighty Kaiba said he couldn't!" Laughed Jonouchi as he plunged in after another nearby fish. 

"Oh come now Jonouchi. There are plenty of things you can do that Kaiba can't." Smiled Yami.

"Really…like what?" Questioned Jonouchi a little too quickly.

'Jonouchi you are not helping your defense…' Nodded Yami dejectedly. 

"Well for one thing, catching a fish with your bare hands. Doing that will only prove that you have an immense amount of skill. 

"So in other words if I do catch a fish then Seto would have to admit that I have more skill then him because he already said he can't-"

"I never said I can't do it!" Thundered Seto.

"Then why aren't you?" Smirked Yami.

"…FINE! FINE! I'll join your little horrent escapade!" Snapped Seto as he stood up and started to take off his jacket. "But if I catch anything, the first thing I'm gonna do is shove it down Katsuya's throat!"  

Yugi shook his head and smiled as he watched the three _shirtless_ boys splash around in the water. He then felt his face grow hot as all the blood rushed straight to his groin. For some reason his eyes were glued on the trio, and his heart was racing at an unruly speed. 

_'Yami and I are suppose to look alike, but Yami is so much more…well…sexy.'_ Grinned Yugi. The boy then quickly smacked his forehead and berated himself for even thinking such a thought, before his eyes began to wander in the direction of his best friend.

_'Oh and Jonouchi is just as hot as I imagined him to be…if not hotter!'_ Mewled Yugi as Jonouchi just so happened to flick a few damp bangs out of his face. Yugi about fell over at this before he quickly ducked his face away in attempt to calm his hormones.

However, avoiding the object of his affections didn't help much as Yugi stole a glance in the wrong direction. _'I might find Yami attractive, and adore Jonouchi, but Kaiba!! I hate to admit it, but he's probably the best sight of them all, and I don't even really like the guy that way!'_

Yugi quickly snapped up at the thought as a swarm of guilt and lust over took him. He then staggered over towards the shoreline, and splashed a handful of icy ocean water into his face. 

"Err Yugi…I thought you said you were feeling better." Exclaimed Jonouchi as he splashed over to where Yugi was.

"Your burning up worse then you were this morning." Frowned Yami as he put his hand to Yugi's face.

"I thought his fever was gone." Added Seto, as he brushed his wet bangs out of his line of vision.

"Umm…no…I-I'm fine." Chuckled Yugi nervously as he quickly knelt down in order to hide an oncoming arousal. "Just thought I might cool down a bit after sitting out in this hot sun."

"Well…okay." Trailed Yami uneasily before he and the other boys returned to their task of catching dinner.

****************************************************

"Grrr…STOP SPLASHIN AROUND!" Thundered Seto. "It's because of you're floundering that we haven't caught a thing!"

"Yeah Jou. I would have to agree with Kaiba on this one. If you keeping moving around you will scare all the fish away, and the key to fishing, no matter what the method is silence, patience, and poise."

"I know." Whimpered Jonouchi. "But I can't stand still…it's just too…boring!"

"Well deal with it!" Snapped Seto.

Jonouchi merely muttered something intangible under his breath as he finally decided to remain completely still like everyone else. "Wait for it." Whispered Yami as a large fish swam by only a few feet from them. 

"But…" Started Jonouchi as his anxiousness and lack of patience began to take him. He then began to fidget restlessly as the fish got closer.

"Jonouchi wait!" Called out Yami as he watched the blonde dive in after the fish with one failing attempt.

"Dammit Mutt! Growled Seto just before he smacked the boy in the face with a wad of kelp.

"HEY!" Shouted Jonouchi as he spit the seaweed out of his mouth. He then grabbed a handful of it from off his head and was about to throw it at Seto, just before he tripped and fell over backwards into the water.

"Idiot." Snorted Seto.

However, rather than face a pissed off looking Jonouchi, the blonde splashed out of the water with a huge grin spread across his face. "Aye guys, you'd never guess what I caught."

"Wow Jonouchi! You actually caught a fish!" Exclaimed Yami proudly.

"You got to be shitting me." Muttered Seto. 

It was then that the fish in Jonouchi's hand began to wriggle violently, causing the boy to lose his grip and drop it. "Crap!" Cried Jonouchi, just before the fish landed in Yami's arms. Yami blinked at the fish incredulously, just before he was smacked in the face by it's tail. Startled by this Yami threw the fish into the air, just before it was swiftly caught by Seto with one hand.

"Who caught a fish?" Smirked Seto.

"That's not fair!" Protested Jonouchi. "I caught it first!"

"Oh? Is that so?  It's not really called catching when you drop the ball, now is it?" Questioned Seto smugly.

"Umm guys." Whispered Yami.

"Hey that wasn't my fault." Retaliated Jonouchi.

"Guys." Called out Yami.

"Oh and I bet now your going to try to blame it on the fish?" Sneered Seto as he rolled his eyes.

"Guys?"

"WHAT!?!" Snapped the two boys sharply.

"Don't look now, but there's…" However before Yami could finish his sentence a huge wave the size of a house pummeled the three unsuspecting boys. 

Yugi trailed his fingers in the water and sighed. He was then suddenly startled as a wave came thrashing towards him. However, before he could get up and dodge it's fury, Yugi was struck down.

After recovering from the blow, Yugi blinked and stared at the three boys who had washed up onto the beach and now had their faces flat in the sand. "This sucks…" Spat Jonouchi as he tried to brush the seaweed and dirt out of his mouth.

Seto merely glared at Jonouchi before he looked over at Yugi and frowned. "Oh wow!" Laughed Yugi. "Look what I caught!" The same fish that had eluded Jonouchi, Yami, and Seto was now in Yugi's lap, flopping around to no avail. "Well I guess that's one fish!"

Yami merely nodded his head whiled Jonouchi dropped his face back into the sand shamefully. "What?" Questioned Yugi as he expected his friends to be a little more excited, and was confused by their reactions.

"Ignorance truly is bliss." Scowled Seto as he shook his head and sighed.

To be continued….

Ha! I scared a few of you in the last chapter didn't I? Then again I think 1 or 2 of you figured me out, and I would like to take the time to commend you on your wittiness. Anyways I know this chapter was kind of a detour from the usual pairings. It was kind of an experiment…you know I wanted to see the perspective from all sides and now I've come to a conclusion.

I'm gonna stick to the J/Y, S/YY, YY/Y, and S/J stuff. SetoxYugi and YamixJou/JouxYami just doesn't really work for me. So for those of you who asked, sorry…I mean I guess I could kind of see the SetoxYugi thing happening, and I have read a couple of fics where it worked, but personally if your gonna put Yugi with Seto, then you should make it a threesome with S/YY/Y! I really love that pairing! I mean I guess because I'm a little kinky…but also if you think about it with Yami and Yugi it works. There the only 2 people I can really see sharing a lover because there like the same soul and usually share the same feelings! As for Yami and Jou being together, I just don't see it at all. Even in the course of writing this chapter I couldn't really bring myself to write anything more…I mean I guess their best friends too, but for some reason I just don't see best friend Yami and Jou love working like Yugi and Jou and that's kind of the basis for that pairing! Hey if any of you have or do happen to fall on a good Yami and Jou fic, hit me up! I'm still not making that an option in my story, but I sure wouldn't mind reading one.

Oh yeah, and I have to admit I had trouble finding a finishing point for this chapter. If you ask me I really do prefer to end them with really evil cliffhangers, but I guess you guys lucked out this time! Oh but don't worry, I already started the next chapter and I wrote an outline of it in my head, and believe me chapter six will have the most worse cliffhanger thus far! *Grins deviously*

Oh and speaking of me actually getting ahead I think I'm gonna do something I don't usually do. Give you all a sneak preview of what's to come

**Scene from chapter six:**

_"Hey I know! How about truth or dare!" Suggested Jonouchi._

_"What is this? Some fourteen year old girl's slumber party!" Snapped Seto dourly._

_"Heh…I guess you're right." Chuckled Jonouchi weakly. "Then again I do know of another game…but never mind."_

_"No go ahead." Encouraged Yugi._

_"Well it's a game I played recently at school…it's called Kiss or Tell."_

_"Kiss or Tell?" Echoed Yugi._

_'I don't like the sound of this…' Worried Seto._

_"What are the rules?" Questioned Yami as he suddenly became intrigued._

End Scene 

Heh-heh. Can't wait to finish that chapter, and it's basically all written in my head, so I already know you guys are gonna love it! Well anyhow this note is getting a tad to long so I'll just end it like this and would like to say thanks again! Please continue to read and review and it's also still not too late to vote!


	6. Kiss or Tell

Gomen! Gomen! Watashi Honto Gomen! I'm really sorry guys! I didn't mean to post this chapter so late! You see I had finals this past week, and I was so busy I didn't have time to work on this fic. I even stayed up for 3 days straight last week o!! I was so tired, but I still couldn't sleep after all my test were over. I had to spend 3 straight hours packing and cleaning my dorm room for the summer, and then 3 more hours moving all my stuff up and down the stairs to my car, and then another 2 hours driving all the stuff back home. Then when I got home I unpacked for an hour or so, got exhausted and passed out for like 12 hours!

But now it's all over and I can finally takes in air and lets it all out Breath! However now that it's summer vacation, I will be working a lot and won't be home very often, therefore I can't promise something like this won't happen again, but I promise to try my best to get everything out as soon as I can! Please don't hurt me!

 So anyhow, I finally got this chapter done, which I'm really proud of! Finally it's time for some conflict and I suppose it's about time this fic starts rolling. However, I STILL haven't decided on the final pairings…Oh well I think you guys will like this chapter a lot, so without further adieu…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters. However if any of you do know where I can buy them I would love to know! Hmm, maybe I should check out Ebay. They always have everything….

A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle

Chp6 Kiss or Tell        

"I can't believe that after all of that…we only caught one measly fish." Groaned Jonouchi as he slumped to the ground.

"You mean Yugi caught a fish." Muttered Seto.

"And he wasn't even fishing…" Trailed Yami, as even he seemed a bit disappointed.

"Score another one for dumb luck." Grumbled Seto.

"Oh hey guys! I see you all are done. Did you catch anything?" The bitter frowns swiftly answered Yugi's question as Seto merely muttered obscenities under his breath, Jonouchi continued to stare at the ground in defeat, and Yami smiled weakly. "Never mind…"

"Well why don't you guys get cleaned up, and I'll take care of this fish…well at least I'll try my best…I mean I don't even have anything to clean it with."

"Say no more." Smiled Jonouchi as he whipped out a small switchblade.

"Jonouchi…I didn't know you carried around a knife." Blinked Yugi as he reluctantly took the blade and gave Jonouchi a scolding glance.

"Well when I was in a gang…I had to, and I guess I got so use to carrying it around, I just couldn't bear to part with it." Yugi narrowed his eyes on Jonouchi, causing the blonde to sweat a bit. "Oh but don't worry I never actually used it." Retaliated Jonouchi, before his eyes began to drift away from the glaring Yugi. "Okay well maybe a few times, but it's not like I ever killed anyone…" Yami raised a brow to Jonouchi, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So maybe I hospitalized a guy here or there, but nothing ever serious." Seto let out discredited snort, as everyone continued to stare at Jonouchi wryly. "I'M BEING HONEST!"

"Figures…both a mutt and a thug…then again wild dogs always do hang around in packs." Scoffed Seto.

"Wild what!" Snapped Jonouchi as he made a grab for the knife in order to stab the hell out of one irritating boy, however Yugi swiftly pulled it away.

"Well for whatever reason, I'm glad you have it now! So go ahead and get cleaned up and I'm pretty sure I will have this fish ready when you guys get back." Smiled Yugi.

"Get cleaned up…get cleaned up where? In case you haven't noticed Mutou…there's a scarcity of showers around." Exclaimed Seto.

"What about that oasis. The water there seemed pretty clean." Suggested Yugi.

"…well yeah but…" Started Seto.

"But what?" Blinked Yugi.

"Nothing…never mind…" Trailed Seto as his face turned a slight pink.

"Aww whazz wrong Kaiba. Don't tell me you were the boy whose mommy always wrote him a note that excused him from gym class." Chuckled Jonouchi. "Don't worry no one is going to peek at you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP MUTT." Thundered Seto, his face now burning red.

Yami rolled his eyes away from the two arguing teens before he returned his attention on Yugi. "Are you sure you will be alright here by yourself?"

"Sure Yami, and if anything happens, I could always contact you through our mind link, or if I have to I can retreat to my soul room." Assured Yugi.

"Fine…then we'll be back."

Jonouchi crawled through the bushes on his hands and knees, as he struggled to be as quiet as possible.

"Dammit!" Shouted Jonouchi as he ran into a tree. It was already dark out, and the boy could hardly see where he was going. He then immediately froze as he heard the sound of splashing water. A sly smile formed across the boy's face, before he shook his head in order to calm his hormones.

_'Okay so I said I wouldn't peek, but I had my fingers crossed!'_ Sure Jonouchi knew what he was doing was wrong, but how many opportunities did he have to see Seto Kaiba in his Birthday Suite? It would probably be his only and last chance, and despite the admirable qualities Yugi had rubbed off on him, Jonouchi was still Jonouchi, a crude and wild hormone driven teen. Besides it's not like he hadn't done this kind of thing before. Well that was until the hole that had miraculously been drilled into the girl's locker room, in the middle of the night when no one was around by some (cough-cough) unknown person was found.

Jonouchi cautiously poked his head out of the bush he was hiding as he narrowed his eyes out towards the lake. He then blinked twice as he realized that Kaiba was suddenly no where to be found.

"Jonouchi…what are you doing?" Jonouchi jumped about fifteen feet into the air as he could almost swear his heart had flown out his throat.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Shrilled Jonouchi before he turned around and then nearly fell over.

There before him was a slightly agitated and half-naked Yami, with his arms crossed over his chest and a scolding look on his face.

"Y-yami!?! Wha-what are you…" Stammered Jonouchi as a voice in the back of his mind told him to stop gaping at the boy, however for some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off of the spirit. Yami was much more well formed then Jonouchi had envisioned a person his size to be. Sure he had seen Yugi before, well in a swim suite, but this was the first time he had ever seen Yami, and there was a remarkable difference between the two. Where as Yugi was much more petite, in a cute cuddly type way, Yami was slick and sexy in a heart stopping kind of way.

"Jonouchi how about you keep your eyes on me?" Frowned Yami. Jonouchi felt his entire face flare up as he realized he had instinctively lowered his gaze away from Yami's face and down towards other parts of his body! Then again that was what Jonouchi always did, however in this case he felt a little more guilty then usual. "So what were you doing?"

"I-I….err..got lost?" Squeaked Jonouchi in a not so convincing voice.

Yami narrowed his eyes in on the boy and then nodded his head. "Jonouchi…sometimes I wonder about you."

"I'm sorry…for making you come out…it really was an accident." Whispered Jonouchi as he lowered his head shamefully towards the ground. Then again he wasn't about to tell the spirit he was trying to spy on Seto, but still got rewarded in the end by finally getting to see Yami.

"Never mind it." Sighed Yami. "I don't think I really want to know what's going on…besides the only reason why I came out is because I heard something in the water not too far away from me…I think it was some kind of animal or something…"

"Really?" Blurted Jonouchi as his worry started to take over him. "You don't think it might be some kind of a swamp monster do you?"

"Jonouchi…you watch way too much television." Laughed Yami. "No I'm pretty sure it was probably just some kind of an animal."

"Yeah…that had to be it!" Chuckled Jonouchi sheepishly. "What else could it have been?"

"Yeah the only perverted peeping tom on this island wasn't even in the water." Smirked Yami.

"Hey! What are you trying to say! I told you it was an accident! Besides I would never do something so childish, what do you take me for?" Protested Jonouchi as he and Yami began to walk away. Yami merely gave his friend and unconvinced smile, causing Jonouchi's face to heat up. "I assure you Yami, their ain't no perverts on this island!"

"Sure Jonouchi…whatever you say." Shrugged Yami as the two boys made their way back to camp unwary of the tall figure not too faraway from them.

"Kuso! I would have swore Yami was here a minute ago…" Cursed Seto as he made his way out of the water.

"Whoa! I think I hit the mother load!" Exclaimed Jonouchi merrily. After his mishap with Yami, Jonouchi had parted ways with the boy so that he could clean himself up also. He was then surprised to find a small clearing not too far away from the lake.  "Look at all these mushrooms!" Jonouchi's smile then faded as a sudden thought hit him.

_'There probably unsafe to eat...' _Echoed Yami's voice.

"But what if they're poisonous…I better not risk it..." Jonouchi let out a defeated sigh, as he turned around and trudged away, he then stopped as he heard a faint rustling sound. Startled by the noise, Jonouchi ducked down, as he cautiously peeked his head from behind a bush.

There in the clearing full of mushrooms, was a small wild pig. "Mmm, I sure could go for some fried pork." Drooled Jonouchi, just before he shook his head. He then realized that the small pig was eating all the mushrooms.

_'Yo Jou…listen up.' _Sounded a small voice in the back of Jonouchi's head.

"Eh?" Blinked Jonouchi.

_'Think really hard…this is just the proof you needed.' _Stated the voice.

"Err…" Trailed Jonouchi.

_'Come on Jonouchi…if the pig is eating the mushrooms, that must mean that…'_ Jonouchi continued to stare off blankly, as he still had no idea what point was being made. _'Oh gods Katsuya! Let me spell it out. THEY'RE NOT POISONOUS! Now stop that little piggy before it eats all the mushrooms!'_

"Oh Yeah!" Shouted Jonouchi just before he jumped out from behind the bush he was hiding. The small pig squealed at the sudden sight of one hunger crazed Jonouchi as it took off in some unseen direction.

"Heh." Chuckled Jonouchi, as he grabbed as many mushrooms he could carry. "Wait until the guys see this! We sure did get lucky this time."

However, Jonouchi would have swiftly taken his words and the mushrooms back, had he stuck around for a few moments longer. The moment Jonouchi left the clearing, the same small pig ran out from his hiding place. It then began to circle around aimlessly for no apparent reason before in deliberately ran head first into a tree.

"What took you so long?" Questioned Yami as he was the first person to notice Jonouchi's approach.

"What's that you got Jonokun?" Inquired Yugi as he attempted to look over his shoulder but failed.

"Man you'd never guess what happened! While I was out I found a whole crap load of mushrooms!" Smiled Jonouchi triumphantly.

Yami stared at the mushrooms uneasily and then redirected his gaze up at the grinning blonde. "Jonouchi are you sure they're safe to eat?"

"Yeah man. You see I took your advice. First I waited to see if any of the animals ate this first…so if they can eat it, it has to be safe! Right?"

"That is quite an assumption, but…" Trailed Yugi. "How about we just eat the fish for now, and save the mushrooms for an emergency?"

"Oh…well okay." Murmured Jonouchi, before his smile returned. "So it's time to eat now! Right?"

"Yup." Nodded Yugi.

"Man oh man! It feels like I haven't eaten in ages!" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he rubbed his stomach for an added emphasis.

"Jonouchi…that's what you always say…" Stated Yami dryly.

"Too bad we only have one fish…" Whispered Yugi.

"Yeah…" Murmured Jonouchi, before his eyes brightened back up. "But hey it don't really matter, food is food."

"I'm so glad some of us are so easily sated." Muttered Seto as he too finally made his return.

"When it comes to Jonouchi's appetite…nothing is ever _sated_." Chuckled Yami.

"What is this? Pick on Katsuya week?" Snapped Jonouchi.

"Here Jou." Cut in Yugi as he handed the blonde a leaf with a small piece of fish on it. "It probably doesn't taste very good…but it's the best I could do."

"Aww don't worry man. You know that the 'Yugi effort' is the best kind of spice!" Laughed Jonouchi as he nudged Yugi in the ribs.

"Oh please." Droned Seto.

"Oh and this one is for you Yami." Smiled Yugi as he also handed Yami a small bit of fish.

"Oh Aibou…thank you, but…I really don't need any. I thought you knew." Replied Yami.

"Knew what?" Blinked Yugi.

"That I don't really have to eat…as long as you're fine, I'm alright."  Answered Yami knowingly.

"So you mean to tell me all the times I saw you eating was only for amusement purposes on you're part?" Blurted Seto.

"Well I don't really like to put it that way, but yes." Nodded Yami.

"I don't know what's worse…eating out of boredom, or eating just because you're a greedy ass." Muttered Seto as he glanced over at Jonouchi, who had just swallowed all his food down in one bite and began to choke on a bone.

"Oh well…I guess that makes sense…" Murmured Yugi just before he turned back towards Seto. "Well here Kaiba. This one is for you."

Seto stared at the fish and then looked back at Yugi's encouraging smile. "No thanks."

"What…but why not." Exclaimed Yugi.

"I'm not hungry." Shrugged Seto.

"Oh please. Quit being such a hard ass and eat the damn fish." Barked Jonouchi.

"I said I don't want any." Grumbled Seto errantly. "Why don't you take it mutt?"

Jonouchi began to drool a bit before he shook his head and frowned. "Tempting, but no thanks."

"Look Yugi, no offense, but I'm really not hungry, and I don't need your charity." Replied Seto as he brushed away the fish.

"Oh so that's what this is about." Retorted Yami. "Come on Seto…it's not charity, were just merely helping each other out."

"Well I don't need anybodies help!" Snapped Seto. "Now just leave me the hell alone about it."

'Hmph. Some people just never change…and here I was starting to think there was hope for you.' Frowned Yami.

"…fine Kaiba…but I'll save your piece just in case you get hungry later." Seto merely snorted at Yugi as he stared out the corner of his eyes in order to avoid the boy's pleading gaze. It had suddenly occurred to Seto that Yugi's dreaded puppy dog gaze was more powerful then Mokuba's _'please buy me this big brother'_ face.

"Well I got dibbs on Yami's food!" Beamed Jonouchi.

"Man I'm bored." Complained Jonouchi as he fell over backwards into the sand.

"Then go to sleep." Muttered Seto.

"Sleep? Go to sleep now? Hey my watch might have stopped ticking, but I would have to guess that it's only about 7 or 8 o' clock right now. Only old grannies go to sleep at this time."

"Mmm, well there's really nothing for us to do Jono." Pointed out Yami.

"I know….unless…" Smiled Jonouchi.

"Unless what." Questioned Yugi.

"We play a game!" Shouted the blonde.

"You know a rematch wouldn't be too bad of an idea about now. I've got the perfect strategy to crush you with this time." Grinned Seto deviously.

"Sorry Kaiba. Didn't bring my cards." Smirked Yami as he glanced over at a shrugging Yugi.

"…I didn't either." Frowned Kaiba.

Everyone then turned towards Jonouchi, who nodded his head and sighed. "Left mine in my room."

"…" Silence once again filled the air, as everyone was shot for ideas.

"Hey I know! How about truth or dare!" Suggested Jonouchi.

"What is this? Some fourteen year old girl's slumber party!" Snapped Seto dourly.

"Heh…I guess you're right." Chuckled Jonouchi weakly. "Then again I do know of another game…but never mind."

"No go ahead." Encouraged Yugi.

"Well it's a game I played recently at school…it's called Kiss or Tell."

"Kiss or Tell?" Echoed Yugi.

_'I don't like the sound of this…'_ Worried Seto.

"What are the rules?" Questioned Yami as he suddenly became intrigued.

"Well it sort of goes like this…Each person ask another person a question and if the person asked doesn't answer it, they have to kiss the person who asked it…that way the person who asked the question won't ask too personal of a question, because they don't want to have to kiss anybody, and the person being asked will want to answer it because they don't want to be kissed either….then again now that I think about it this game wouldn't really work for us…" Trailed Jonouchi as he lowered his head in order to hide a faint blush. "In all truth it was just a game made up by some guys who wanted to use it as an excuse to kiss the girls who played it."

"Figures." Muttered Seto.

"No wait Jonouchi." Interrupted Yami quickly. He then coughed a bit as he noticed everyone staring at him questionably before he regained his composure. "I think that would be an excellent game. I mean since it is a group of guys playing, everyone will more then likely be forced to answer every question, because as you've stated there are no girl's around playing, so were not going to want to have to kiss each other even more!"

"Yami…I think you just want to play because you have a creepy fetish with horrendous penalty games." Smiled Yugi coyly.

Everyone stared at Seto who made a strange choking sound in his throat. Little to there knowledge, Kaiba dreamed of penalty games of a different sort.

"Oh and I see Kaiba wants to play too." Smirked Yami.

"Not really." Replied Seto flatly.

"Not up for the challenge?" Seto stared back at Yami who was now giving the boy a mischievous eye.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Snorted Seto.

"Good. Then I guess we can count you in."

"Wait I didn't…fine…I'll play." Sighed Seto dolefully.

"I guess I'm in too." Replied Yugi a bit uneasily.

"You know I am." Smiled Yami before he turned back towards his blonde friend. "Well then Jonouchi…since it's your game, why don't you start."

"Umm well okay…" Trailed Jonouchi before his gaze fell on Yugi. "Okay…Yugi, Kiss or Tell. How is it that you get your hair to stick up like that?"

Seto let out a strangled laugh, and then quickly turned his face away when everyone looked at him.

"Uhh…hair gel Jounouchi…lots and lots of hair gel." Answered Yugi shyly.

"Hmm." Murmured Yami. "So then it's Yugi's turn now?" Jonouchi nodded his head in response.

"Ohh…umm." Yugi's face turned a light pink as a few questions came to mind that he knew he would never have the guts to ask. Finally when the first clean thought came to him Yugi turned towards his Yami. "Yami…Kiss or Tell…every time you and I get ready to duel…and we trade places…where do all my over shirts disappear to? I mean what are you doing with them?"

Now it was Yami's turn to blush, as he definitely didn't expect such a question. "I…uhh…well I banish them all to the shadow realm."

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Exclaimed Jonouchi. Seto also moved an ear closer, as he hated to admit he had pondered that question more than once before.

"Hey…only one question at a time right!" Shouted Yami, as his cheeks began to match the same color of his crimson eyes. There was no way he wanted to reveal the fact that he was just trying to sneak a glance at his Hikari in all the hot tight leather he constantly covered up with his Ra forsaken over shirts. Besides those bland white things were cramping Yami's style. "Now it's my turn…oh and to make things a bit more interesting."

"What are you doing?" Questioned Yugi as Yami removed the sennen puzzle from off his neck and placed it in the middle of the circle the four boys had made.

"Well…Shadi isn't the only one with the power to get the truth out of a person…From now on were going to get the truth and nothing but the truth out of each other. Because every time one of us tells a lie, the sennen puzzle will light up, and if that happens...I'll make them play one of my penalty games."

"Yami!" Protested Yugi.

"Fine…fine…then they'll just have to tell the truth or kiss the inquirer." Groaned Yami.

"Dude sometimes you scare me." Chuckled Jonouchi nervously.

"Well well now as I was saying it's my turn, right?" Jonouchi reluctantly shook his head as he prayed to Ra Yami didn't pick him. The look that was now burning in Yami's eyes was more then a little unnerving.

Yami's eyes began to scan the area as he contemplated on the perfect question and the perfect victim.

_'Hmm…I already know just about everything there is to Yugi…we do share a soul…and Jonouchi is so upfront with his emotions…although I'm sure he does hide a few **interesting** secrets…but…'_

Yami's eyes stopped on Seto, as the brunet caught his feral like glance and gulped. "Kaiba!" Seto stiffened at the sound of his name as he reluctantly nodded at the grinning spirit. "Kiss or Tell…why are you such a hard ass?"

"Oh come on. What kind of a question is that!?!" Exclaimed Seto defensively.

"Nothin's wrong with that question to me." Replied Jonouchi.

"I think it's a good question." Nodded Yugi.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any help from _Stu _and _Pid_, Seto let out a frustrated shout. "It's because I'm surrounded by idiots."

The sennen puzzle began to light up fiercely as Yami nodded his head disapprovingly. "Okay it's because I'm always stressed out." The sennen puzzle lit up even brighter. "I'm not being a 'hard ass' that's just the way I really am!" Seto sweated as the sennen puzzle began to shake and spew out lights. "Fine…it's just an act…" Muttered Seto almost inaudibly.

Finally the Sennen puzzle died down, as Seto thanked Ra the torture was finally over. "Well I guess that's the best we're going to get out of you."

"Tch. Ya damn straight." Spat Seto as he wasted no time in asking his question. Sure there were plenty of questions he had on his mind, but now he was so pissed he wasn't thinking as clearly. "And now it's my turn! Yami. Kiss or Tell. Why are you so damn nosy? For once can't you stay out of people's business, we have managed to survive this long without you giving us your unwanted advice. So in other words why are you so damn prying?"

"That's not a real question." Snorted Yami.

"Actually it is." Smiled Jonouchi apologetically.

"It's only fair you answer his question." Blushed Yugi as he didn't face his Yami.

"Fine." Grumbled Yami. "It's because I'm just worried about everybody."

Seto frowned, as the Sennen puzzle didn't so much as blink. _'Damn. I should've asked the **other** question instead.'  
  
_

"Okay now Kaiba. Kiss or Tell. Why are you always acting like the prince of the asses""

"Because I can be!" Snapped Seto.

"So you tell me Yami! Why are you so annoying?"

"It depends on the person, and I guess I am to you because you always work my nerves!" Spat back Yami.

"So then Kaiba, why do refuse to be our friends?"

"Because I never had any and so I realize I've done just fine this long without them."

"So then Yami. Why are you so damn short!"

"I was born that way jerk!"

"So then why are you so damn frigid?"

"I was brought up that way!"

"Umm guys? It is okay to ask someone else a question." Whispered Yugi as he attempted to stop Yami and Seto's brewing dispute.

"What's up with the Dark Magician Fetish!?!"

"Guys?" Called out Yugi.

"Didn't your hair use to be green? How come your suddenly a brunet?"

"This has gone from an interrogation to a game of indirect insults…" Sighed Jonouchi.

"Oh and why is that you always wear leather, collars, and chains? Don't you think that's more than a little kinky?"

"This has to be stopped." Exclaimed Yugi worriedly.

Yami was now beyond the point of rage, as he had gone from trying to understand Seto a little bit better through a seemingly innocent game, to just trying to make sure he got in the last word. "Okay then Kaiba. Kiss or Tell. Why is it you are so damn hard on Jonouchi?"

Jonouchi's breath caught in his throat, as Seto opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself. "I…because he's a damn idiot."

The sennen puzzle lit up again, as Yami raised a brow to Seto. "Try again."

"Err…" Seto sweated, as he himself had honestly thought that to be the reason. However, deep in his heart he knew it wasn't true.

"Because he always starts it…" Seto winced as the sennen puzzle flared up twice as brightly. He then stared back at Jonouchi who was giving him a reflective gaze. Seto felt his blood freeze at this as he lowered his head quickly and tried to erase the image out of his mind.

"…because…I…I'm really not sure…"  The sennen puzzle's light show did not waver, as Seto began to curse the damn thing back to Egypt.

"It's because…because…I…" Everyone was now hanging on Seto's words, as his dark bangs expertly hid his now red face.

"Oh this is stupid!" Wailed Seto as he finally snapped his head back up. "I am not answering such a stupid question!"

"But Kaiba…if you don't…you and Yami will have to…" Gulped out Yugi.

Yami's face paled, as the sudden consequences of his argument finally hit him. However, he had to admit he never expected Seto not to answer the question. What was it that he had to hide? Was he really so stubborn that he couldn't give Jonouchi a single complement or was it much deeper than that?

"Fine then." Replied Seto flatly. Although Yami had gotten in the last word, Seto was the real winner of this game.

"Uhh…" Stammered Yami as Seto leaned in towards him.

Jonouchi felt his blood heat up, as he bit the inside of his cheek in order to keep himself calm. Even Yugi felt a little uneasy about the predicament, as the thought of Seto and **_his _**Yami kissing tugged at his heart.

Then again despite his obvious jealousy, Jonouchi had to admit that watching Seto and Yami kiss was a little bit…arousing.

Yami subconsciously backed away from Seto, as he avoided all eye contact with the boy. His heart was now racing uncontrollably as he begin to wonder why Seto didn't seem as nervous about this as he did. Then again Yami also had to admit that Seto usually always played things cool.

"Tell me Yami…" Whispered Seto dimly, causing Yami's eyes to freeze in place, which conveniently happen to be in the direction of Seto's own piercing sapphires. It was then that Yami gasped as he recognized the look in the brunet's eyes. "Have you ever been kissed by another person before?"

"…" Yami's heart thumped hard against his chest as he suddenly became entranced by Seto's eyes. It wasn't until now that Yami realized just how incredible they were. "Not in this life time…" Whispered Yami back just before Seto captured his lips.

An intense heat rose in Yami's chest upon contact as the spirit felt his heart stop. He then stared wide eye at the pair of dark azure eyes gazing intently back at him. They were now filled with an indefinable emotion and had Yami completely entranced.

Yami wasn't sure what to do as Seto's lips began to massage his own lightly. At first Yami had just expected the other to give him a small peck and that would be the end of  it, but now he realized just how wrong he had been.

Yami was also surprised by his own reaction as he felt his body began to melt into Seto's kiss. Realizing this Seto smirked as he watched the spirit's eyes slowly begin to shut. Yami then held back a moan as Seto's action's suddenly became much more aggressive. It then occurred to the spirit that his rival was teasing him, challenging him with his mouth. He wanted Yami to cry out, admit defeat. He had lost the first round and was trying to cut his loses now. Why else would Seto want to kiss Yami like this?

Seto's eyes widened about twice their size as he took in what was going on. Was Yami actually…kissing him back!?! So startled was the young brunet that he didn't even realize that Yami had suddenly taken full control of their kiss.

 Now it was Seto's turn to withhold a moan, as he felt his own throat tremble and his own pulse rise. However after a few moments had passed Seto came to his senses (well sort of) as he realized Yami was challenging him and he was losing miserably. Now the boy could truly say the spirit was skilled in more ways then one.

Seto began to fight back with just as much intensity as Yami as lips and tongues began to engage in a heated battle. Both boy's ferocity began to rise, as a cloud of lust and desire began to take them over.

"You know Yugi…it almost looks like those two are…enjoying themselves." Grunted Jonouchi. Yugi merely watched the scene with his mouth agape, as he didn't respond to his slightly disgruntled friend.

Yami's eyes slowly reopened as he looked back at Seto and panted lightly. The brunet's eyes were now dim and lust filled, and the slight hue of pink painting his cheeks was almost as breathtaking as their kiss. However, Yami was soon ripped out of his fever as he shook his head and pushed Seto away.

Seto remained completely dazed, awe stricken by what had just happened. _'It was a hundred times better than any dream…' _However, when Yami suddenly shoved him away, Seto was instantly pulled out of his trance as realization hit him at full impact.

Now all eyes were glued on Seto as even Yami was giving the brunet a questionable glance. It was then that Seto began to panic when he realized he needed to find a distraction, and he needed to find one fast. However, what could possibly be distracting enough to take the focus off of the fact that Seto had just kissed Yami, and had forgotten to pretend that he didn't like it! How easy it would be for Seto just to admit the true reason why, and yet at the same time that was an option Seto could simply not consider. No, too many years of rigorous training had been invested into Seto for him to throw away everything so idly. The little voice in the back of Seto's head, the one that had run his life up until now would just not let Seto do it.

"Kaiba…" Started Yami, as he was the first person to question Seto's uncharacteristic response of silence.

"Well now that, that's all over, is it not my turn again?" Questioned Seto as the perfect diversion finally hit him.

"Uhh yeah…" Stammered Jonouchi.

"Fine." Snapped Seto sharply as he turned towards Yugi. "Yugi! Kiss or Tell. Tell me, how is it that you exactly feel about Jonouchi, and when I say that I mean how do you completely feel about him?"

Yugi's heart stopped in place, inadvertently causing a chain reaction as the rest of the boy's blood froze. "Jonouchi…well he's my best friend…" Chocked out Yugi.

"I said I wanted the complete truth Mutou."

"Well that is the complete truth." Smiled Yugi weakly. He then winced as the Sennen puzzle began to light up fiercely.

"Yugi?" Questioned Jonouchi as he stared down at his friend deeply. Yugi felt his heart get stuck in his throat as he tried to tear his eyes away from Jonouchi's but failed. "Yugi what are you trying to say?"

Yami let out a sharp breath as Kaiba briefly glanced at the spirit through the corner of his eye_. 'This is it…the moment that I have dreaded for so long…the moment that I lose my Yugi…'_

_'What is up with Yami? He looks worse than Yugi?' _Frowned Seto before he returned his attention on Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi…I" Trailed Yugi as he finally found enough strength to avoid Jonouchi's gaze.

"Yugi are you trying to say…that were not friends?"

Everyone about fell over as Jonouchi stared at the trio oddly. "What?"

"Idiocy at it's highest." Hissed Seto as he slapped his forehead.

"No Jonouchi…that is not what I mean." Exclaimed Yugi once he had picked himself back up off the ground. "Jonouchi…what I mean…what I've wanted tell you for so long is that...I love you."

To be continued…

DUM-DUM-DUM! There, I finally did it! And who would have thought that Yugi would be the first one to make a move. Okay so it was mostly Seto's fault, but hey if Yugi wanted to, he could have just not answered the question and kissed Seto, which I would personally have no arguments in doing. I mean come on…an excuse to kiss Seto!!!

Okay so you really don't care because I left this all off at a really bad cliffie….hey don't look at me like that! I told you it was going to be a bad one! Heh….sweats Come on you guys know you both love and hate a good cliffhanger, but if you think about it I'm doing this for you guys! I mean don't you want this to be one of the best damn stories for you to read? sweats again Okay so maybe I'm just doing it  because I'm really evil, but hey it's fun to be the devil. OHOHOHOHOHO

Seto: Hey I have to say for once I have no complaints

Yami: Of course you don't. You got everything you wanted in this chapter, but now my poor Yugi…

Seto: Oh get over it you know you liked this chapter too

Yami: blushes

Mmm if you guys really though that little baby kiss was something just you wait for the next chapter…Let's just say chapter seven is the reason why this fic is rated R.

Seto/Yami: oO !

Ohh yeah, and everyone is going to get in on the action this time because Momo is now through with playing her kiddie games. It's time for me to let out a lot of pent up stress! Tests are over, I just got done reading the first 5 volumes of Gravitation, and now it's time to have my dirty little way with you guys.

Seto: I don't know whether to be happy or scared for my life.

Yami: Well I know what I am…aroused!

Seto: Hmm I can fix that problem for you

GENTLEMEN save it for the next chapter! Besides who said it would have anything to do with you two guys! Anyways, as usual I thank you guys for all your lovely reviews and witty insight, so by all means don't stop! Well until next update Ja ne!


	7. Mushrooom Love

Okay, for those of you who are wondering what the heck happened to me and why I haven't updated in such a long time I'm really sorry! As usual I was hit with some computer virus. Chikusho! Why does this kind of thing seem to happen to me every year! Maybe because I'm so friggin computer alliterate and I don't know how to take the proper precautions to protect my computer!

So you see what happened was I got a virus or something…well I'm still not really sure what it is, but for some reason I wasn't able to access any of my files. I kept getting this stupid dialogue box pop up every time I turned on my computer that said "Your personal profile is corrupted, you will be sent to a temporary profile in 20 seconds."

It really sucked because then I couldn't access any of my files because I kept getting this new clean profile. However, luckily one of my brother's friends found my files so now I can finally post this chapter, which I wrote literally months ago! Sadly though my computer is still not fixed. He just showed me how I can retrieve my lost files so now I have to backup about 20 gigs of stuff on to some disc an reformat my computer and load everything back up considering nobody knows what's wrong with my computer. Well maybe if I'm lucky one of you might know what the problem is and can help me out.

Well anyhow here's the chapter I meant to post a long time ago. I'll just leave it how it was the night before I was gonna post it:

Hoy there fellow fanficcers! Thanks for all the great reviews and such and I'm glad you guys like my fic so much! If not for you guys this fic would have never got so far. I mean I have to admit that this story has gone far from it's original design, but in the end I think it's turned out much better then I had planned for. Anyways as I mentioned before it's time that I kick this story into another gear.

Err which leaves me with one problem. I've never wrote anything explicit…well publicly before, so I'm not sure how far I can go without getting in trouble. Hopefully what I wrote isn't too bad, because believe me I put a lot of restraints on this chapter for fear I might get this story deleted or something like that, and well if that happened I would be so sad sniff So yeah…if any of you can give me tips on how far I can actually go without breaking any fanfic laws feel free to tell me, but as for now I'm just gonna go with what I've written here. I mean I hope it's okay because I really wouldn't want to have to revise this chapter. I think it's perfect just the way it is.

Oh and to the reviewer who told me about the Yami and Jonouchi fics, thanks a lot. Actually to tell you the truth I had already read Bite Sized before. It was really the only Jou-Yami fic that I have ever come across, but that story was more Seto-Yugi orientated, although I really loved that fic. It was hilarious!! Besides I love the authoresses Solitaire and Xypne. Theur two of my favorites! The first fic I ever read by them was called Firemoth, which I hope they update soon, and ever since I've loved all their stories. I even read Bite Sized on adultfanfiction before it mysteriously disappeared.

Well anyways I don't really have much to say. I hope you guys will like this chapter as much as I did writing it. To tell you the truth this is my favorite chapter so far, and for those of you who are trying to guess where I'm going with this, good luck, because even I don't really know, and for people who have read my stories before, you all know that I'm notorious for throwin wrenches and twist in every chance I get, and this fic probably still has a good 4 or 5 more chapters to it. So as the saying goes, it ain't over till it's over!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even anymore more witty disclaimers so just deal with it!

A 360-Degree Bermuda Degree Triangle

Chp7 Mushroom Love

"Jonouchi…I love you." The words echoed loudly into the cold night air, as the world suddenly fell silent.

"Yugi?" Questioned Jonouchi as the only thing he could do was stare back at his friend with his mouth agape. Yugi now felt embarrassed beyond belief, but had made up his mind he would not back down until he heard what Jonouchi had to say.

"Well who didn't see this one coming?" Muttered Seto sardonically.

"Yugi…I" Stammered Jonouchi as a light blush covered his cheeks. "I love you too?"

Yugi's heart flipped in his chest, but then quickly died down as he eyed Jonouchi carefully and then sighed. "No Jonouchi…I don't think you understand…what I mean is that I **_LOVE_** you."

Jonouchi continued to stare at Yugi blankly as he failed to grasp the complexity of best friend's words. The only thing he was comprehending was the fact that Yugi had un-expectantly decided to tell the blonde something he already knew. So Yugi loved him. That was understandable. They were best friends, and Jonouchi was sure he loved Yugi back with just as much strength. However, he still felt embarrassed having to repeat the obvious. Their love for each other as **friends** was a given, an understood. Guys weren't supposed to flaunt their feelings out…that was just so…well…girly.

"No Jonouchi…" Started Yugi again as his voice dropped to a deathly low volume. "I didn't mean that I love you…I mean I do love you, but what I'm trying to say is…" Yugi's face was now on fire as he suddenly lost his nerve and tore his eye's away from Jonouchi. "What I mean is….that I…I'm….Jonouchi…I'm **_In Love_** with you."

Silence filled the air again, as Jonouchi blinked back at Yugi emptily. Yugi's words were now running through his head over and over again, as realization hit him at a painfully slow pace.

'I'm **In Love** with you.'

Yugi's eyes remained permanently fixed towards the ground, as he fidgeted with the end of his jacket. He was now mortified beyond repair, and the awkward silence that was now surrounding them was suffocating.

"Well!" Snapped Yami, as his voice suddenly broke the mood. "Aren't you going to say anything Jonouchi!?!"

"I….I." Stuttered Jonouchi as his line of vision also met the ground. "Well I….Yugi I…Yugi I really do…love you…but." Yugi held his breath as he prepared himself for Jonouchi's words. The word 'but' was never a good sign of things to come.

"But…I've never thought about you in that way before…well I would be lying if I said **never**, but I…I really just don't think of you like…like that." Answered Jonouchi honestly.

"Oh…" Whispered Yugi as he nearly chocked on his words. "I see…" Yugi's eyes were now brimming full with tears as he felt his heart shatter in his chest. Realizing his friend's distress Jonouchi reached out a hand for comfort, but Yugi gently brushed it away.

"No Jono…I understand….now if you'll excuse me." Yugi quickly turned away, as he could no longer contain himself and took off running.

Jonouchi was left standing completely frozen in place as he watched Yugi run away in slow motion. The bigger part of him wanted nothing more than to chase after him, but for some reason Jonouchi couldn't get his feet to move, nonetheless his mouth.

"JONOUCHI!" Thundered Yami as a pair of fiery eyes glared at him. "Is that really the best you can do!?! Yugi just confessed his love for you, and all you can do is sit there gaping!?! I've never been so disappointed in you in my life!" Spat the spirit just before he took off running after Yugi.

Jonouchi opened mouth to speak, but was seriously confused when nothing came out.

"Tch. Katsuya. You're a bigger fool then I thought." Retorted Seto. Jonouchi slowly turned his gazed towards the voice as he stared at Kaiba who now had his arms crossed stiffly over his chest.

"There's no one in the world who probably loves you as much as Yugi does, and I know for a fact that you love him too. You just said that you did. So tell me…what more could you possibly ask for?

Jonouchi had finally reached the limits of his patience as he snapped towards Seto, and punched the unsuspecting boy in the face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SETO KAIBA! I know how Yugi feels…as a matter a fact I think I've always known, and I really want to love him back…I really do…but there's just one thing that's holding me back…the thing that I want…that I would ask for most…IS YOU!" Thundered Jonouchi as he took off running in the opposite direction that Yugi had went, leaving a trail of tears behind him.

Seto held the side of his bruised face (or better said ego) with shock as he wasn't sure if he was more taken by the fact that Jonouchi had actually landed a punch, or the fact Jonouchi had just said that he liked him.

"What the hell…" Mumbled Seto.

His stomach then let out a loud growl, causing the brunet to momentarily forget his predicament and blush. It had literally been days since he had eaten. He then glanced over at the pile of forgotten mushrooms that Jonouchi had picked and sweated.

"Oh what the hell!"

"Yugi wait!" Cried out Yami, as he struggled to catch up with his remarkably fast Hikari. Yugi however did not hear or rather chose not to hear the spirit as he continued to run at full speed. "Yugi please!"

_'I knew it! He doesn't feel the same as I do, and now I'm just sure that Jonouchi hates me!' _Yugi continued to run forward aimlessly unable to see where he was going due to the tears streaming out his eyes. Even after he heard his Yami call out to him Yugi refused to stop, too miserable to face even him.

However he was abruptly stopped as he tripped over an uprooted trunk and fell violently to the ground. He then attempted to pick himself up, but gave up and buried his face in the ground to cry. However, when Yugi felt two strong arms pick him up, he immediately recognized who the person was and fell into the figures chest.

"Yugi…" Whispered Yami as he hugged his Hikari tightly to him.

"Yami…I'm such an idiot." Sobbed Yugi. "I knew what Jonouchi was going to say, and yet I still told him how I felt…oh why did I…"

"Yugi…don't say things like that. Even if you did know how he felt…I don't think it would have been fair to either you or Jonouchi if you continued to keep your feelings for him concealed…Jonouchi had a right to know your feelings…if you truly love a person then you would never hide something that important from them. " Yami felt something in the pit of his chest twist, as he took in his own words. However, he quickly pushed back his own emotions as he decided the most important thing right now was for him to focus on Yugi.

"I know…but." Chocked Yugi as he clasped tightly to the front of Yami's jacket. "It hurts so much Yami…I know that before it hurt to be near him, never being able to tell him how I felt…but this pain…this pain is so much worse."

"Yugi…"

"And now…and now I'm just sure that Jonouchi hates me…and now I can never face him again!" Cried Yugi before a new flood of tears overtook him.

"Yugi…" Replied Yami softly as he gently tugged at the boy's shoulders in order to get him to face him. Yugi, however refused him as he only dug his way deeper into Yami's chest. Finally Yami gave up and let out a tired sigh. "Do you really believe that? Do you really believe Jonouchi hates you…because if you do…then I think you're forgetting one of the main reasons why you fell in love with him."

Yugi's sobs died down as the brunt of Yami's words sank in. "That's what Ryou said…and…it's true…but Yami…"

Yami slightly winced as Yugi finally rose he face up, his normally soft alluring azures now dim and stained red with sorrow. The sight of them almost had the spirit breaking completely down, as he could hardly stand to see his Hikari in such a state. "But what I really feared wasn't Jonouchi hating me…I was worried that…I would hate myself."

"Yugi…"

"And…I do…" Whispered Yugi as he lowered his head back down.

'Oh Yugi…no…' 

"I hate myself because I see now that…that I will never find anyone who could ever love me in the same way that I love Jonouchi…"

That was it. Yami could no longer contain his heart or his action's as he grabbed Yugi forcefully by the shoulders.

"Yami!?!" Blurted Yugi as he stared back at the spirit incredulously. Something was burning in the spirit's eyes that Yugi couldn't identify and yet completely understood.

"No Yugi…that's not true…" Whispered Yami as he pulled the boy closer to his face. "Yugi…let me show you just how wrong you are."

Yugi's eyes widened as Yami leaned in and their lips met. At first all the boy could do was stiffen and stare at his Yami in utter disbelief. However all thoughts of reason soon fled the boy as Yugi's eyes fell shut and he succumbed to the spell that Yami was now casting on his lips.

It was like pure ecstasy for the spirit as a surge a fire exploded from Yami's lips and traveled straight to the very ends of his toes. Never in his life had Yami ever tasted anything sweeter than the pure essence of Yugi. It was nothing at all like he had ever imagined. Even now as he kissed Yugi's lips could the spirit believe what he was tasting.

It was like a sweet mixture of milk and honey as Yami began to get lost in the swarm of emotions that were now over taking him.

Yugi let out a soft moan, as the spirit's actions soon became twice as feverous. At first Yugi wasn't sure how to respond, but the passion that Yami was now pouring into his mouth was too much for the boy not to respond to as he finally kissed the spirit back. He was then taken aback as Yami began to nip at his lips teasingly, pleading his Hikari for entrance.

Caught up in the swirl of passion and lust Yugi immediately opened his mouth as Yami easily conquered him.

Now it was Yami's turn to moan, as he realized how wrong he had been. Before when he had first kissed Yugi, Yami thought he would never taste anything sweeter than Yugi's lips, but now that he finally made his way into the boy's mouth, Yami was quick to see the error of his ways.

Both boys were now in heaven as their lips began to meld together in a whirl of soft gasp and moans. Yugi then shuddered as he felt slim hands travel down his shoulders and across his chest.

Yami was now a complete mental mess, as all the feelings he had pent up for so long took him over. Yugi silently mewled into the kiss as his Yami gently pushed against him, urging the boy towards the ground. The pit of Yugi's stomach then began to burn, as a mix of worry and lust battled within him. However, in the end he pushed his thoughts back as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

This was all the encouragement the spirit needed as his hands slowly began to lift up Yugi's shirt revealing Yugi's soft milky stomach. The smaller boy then moaned as Yami began to trail kisses across the exposed skin. Yami smirked at this before he recaptured the boy's lips and then tugged at Yugi's jacket.

Tears of pleasure and excitement began to well in Yugi's eyes as he pulled Yami closer and gasped.

However then it hit him. Reality struck Yami like a bolt of lightening as he eyes instantly popped open and he stared down at the now flushed and sweaty Yugi. It was almost enough to make Yami take Yugi then and there, but rather than act on this, Yami pulled away from his Hikari.

Yugi let out a sound of protest as he refused to let go of his Yami's jacket, causing it to slightly fall down Yami's arms.

"Yugi…we…I…can't…" Whispered Yami as he turned his face shamefully away from the boy.

"Yami…" Whimpered Yugi. "I need you…"

Yami felt as though his heart would crumble as his voice caught violently in his throat. He then slowly lowered his head, lighting gold bangs now covering his watery crimson eyes. "No Yugi…you don't…"

"Yami…please…" Chocked Yugi, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Yami refused to stare at his Hikari as he turned his back to the boy. He then winced a bit as Yugi sat up and rested his head on Yami's back. "Yami…"

Yami clutched the front of his shirt, as his heart thumped violently against his chest. _'No Yugi…I love you too much…'_

"YAMI!" Cried out Yugi as the spirit disappeared into the sennen puzzle. His hands then fell to the ground as Yugi leaned over and stared at a pool of tears. "Yami…"

Yugi then followed behind his spirit as he retreated into the puzzle. There he stood outside of Yami's soul room, staring back at Yami's shut door. "Yami…" Whispered Yugi as he brought a shaky hand to the door and pushed it.

Yugi then felt his heart stop as for the first time since he had met Yami, the door to the spirit's soul was locked. "YAMI!" Cried Yugi in a panic as he began to bang on the door desperately. "YAMI! Yami please!" Sobbed Yugi as he gave the door one last pound. He then brought his forehead against the door and leaned on it for support. Now at a complete loss Yugi slumped down to the ground and began to cry.

On the other side of the door Yami rested his head on the heavy brass and listened to his Hikari's pleas. Tears were now spilling from the spirit's eyes, as he lowered his head and whispered out. "I'm sorry Yugi…I'm sorry…"

Jonouchi slowly trudged back towards the camp, overwhelmed by certain thoughts staring one, height challenged and hopefully still, best friend. At least a few hours had passed since Yugi's confession, and Jonouchi's thoughts were still a chaotic swirl of uncertainty. However, the blonde knew one thing for certain, he wasn't going to be able to sort out his head or problems until he talked to Yugi. "Hopefully he's still willing to speak to me…"

Jonouchi, however, was soon pulled out of his frenzy, as he heard an unfamiliar sound. "Was that Kaiba…laughing?"

"I know man, but I don't know…then again I have to admit I haven't come up with much better myself…" Chuckled Seto heartily. Jonouchi quirked a brow towards Kaiba and cautiously approached the brunet. He then scanned the area vigilantly, in search of the person Seto was talking to.

"Ohh man! I could never do that!" Exploded Seto as he nearly fell over from laughter. He then spoke to the mystery person just below Jonouchi's hearing range, and then startled the blonde by busting into another fit of laughs.

"Err…Kaiba?" Questioned Jonouchi uncertainly.

"Ohh Lassie came home." Grinned Seto as he brought his arms out in a welcoming motion and approached the unsuspecting blonde. Jonouchi took a step back, as he was unsure of Seto's display of affection. "Hmm, you're right. In the movies Lassie always gave Timmy a big kiss hello, and wagged her tail!" stated Seto as he turned back towards his unknown company. "But my puppy never went to obedience school."

"Kaiba? Who are you talking too?" Questioned Jonouchi again, this time with a little more alarm in his voice.

Seto sat back down and smiled up at Jonouchi, just before he started to giggle uncontrollably and pointed towards his 'friend.' "This is Mike. Really funny guy."

"Kaiba…that's a coconut." Stated Jonouchi flatly.

"Shh!" Hissed Seto as he turned one eye lazily towards the tattered fruit. "You'll hurt Mike's feelings."

"Kaiba are you alright." Exclaimed Jonouchi worriedly as he knelt down beside the giddy teen.

The brunet's normally clear and stone cold eyes were now dark and hazed over. However, what disturbed Jonouchi the most was the uncharacteristic smile spread dumbly across Seto's face, and the slight hue of pink covering his cheeks. Jonouchi could almost swear that Seto was drunk, or high to say the least.

"Of course I'm alright. I've never felt better in my life!" Roared Seto triumphantly as he threw an arm casually over Jonouchi's shoulders. "I mean what more could I want than to spend time here on a deserted island, in the middle of the Ra forsaken ocean, with my good ol pals the circus midgets, Fido, and Mike!"

"Kaiba…" Trailed Jonouchi as he tried to break free of Seto's hold, but failed. Now he was seriously getting worried, as he wasn't sure what had gotten into Kaiba's head.  It was also becoming clear to Jonouchi just how easily Seto could overpower him.

"Unless you can think of something more interesting." Whispered Seto lowly into Jonouchi's ears, causing the smaller boy to shudder.

His worries were then increased as Seto narrowed his eyes in on him. Honey met cerulean, as Jonouchi soon felt his heart catch in his throat. There was something frightening and yet at the same time arousing burning in the brunet's eyes, as Seto's giddy smile curled into a malicious smirk.

Before Jonouchi could so much as protest, Seto was on him like an animal that had just caught its prey, as he threw the boy on his back and pinned him to the ground. "Kai-mph!" Cried Jonouchi, just before his lips were mercilessly attacked.

Jonouchi's heart froze in place as he could hardly register in his mind what was happening. The one man he had only dreamed of having was now hovering over him like a ravenous beast, mouth nipping and licking Jonouchi in all the right places.

Jonouchi unconsciously moaned into the kiss, as Seto's hands began to trail down Jonouchi's abdomen, feather light touches hitting the boy in the most sensitive regions. He then felt Seto's tongue trace the outline of his lips, begging him for entrance.

Still unsure what to make of the situation, Jonouchi reluctantly complied, as an intense heat suddenly overwhelmed him. The moment Seto's tongue entered Jonouchi's mouth a whole new wave of emotions took over the blonde.

Jonouchi was in pure ecstasy as Seto ruthlessly plundered his mouth. At first he tried to fend off the brunet's advances, but after a few moments, Jonouchi finally came to grips with reality, and surrendered to his victor. Seto smirked into the kiss, as he continued his assault on Jonouchi's mouth. It wasn't until Jonouchi felt his lungs burning to the point that he thought that they would explode, that he finally pulled away.

Jonouchi panted heavily as he gulped in the air he so carelessly neglected. Seto was also breathing heavily, however he soon made quick work on Jonouchi's neck as he kissed a trail along Jonouchi's jaw line and nipped at his ear. Jonouchi shuddered at this, as he continued to struggle for much needed air.

"Mmm…you taste so good Yami." Smirked Seto into Jonouchi's neck.

Jonouchi's eyes instantly shot open as his mind realized what was just said. "What!?!" Snapped Jonouchi as he jerked away from Seto and sat up. "Did you just call me Yami!?!"

"Mmm…yesss, Yami." Slurred Seto as he leaned his chin onto his hands and propped himself with his elbows. A dreamy look then took over his dimming eyes as he stared up at Jonouchi and smiled. "Such a sexy duelist…just like the cute little puppy…"

"You-" Started Jonouchi just before Seto captured his lips in another heated kiss. Jonouchi growled into Seto's mouth as he pushed up against him, but failed. He then let out a sharp gasp, as Seto crushed his entire body weight against him.

"Get off of me Kaiba." Wailed Jonouchi as he finally recovered enough sense to break their kiss.

"Mmm, that's right puppy. Your whimpers are so hot." Chuckled Seto smugly as he tweaked one of Jonouchi's nipples through the material of his shirt.

Jonouchi berated himself as he let out another moan. He then trembled as Seto blew on the freshly made bruise he had just marked on Jonouchi's neck.

"Such a sweet sound." Laughed Seto as he snaked his way down Jonouchi's stomach. "Let's see what other noises you can make for me."

Jonouchi felt his eyes slowly close shut as all his previous rage began to melt away with each surging touch.

_'This is wrong.' _Called out a distant voice that had somehow managed to break through all the soft moans, and gasps coming from the two boys.

_'Stop this right now Jonouchi…before it's too late.'_

Jonouchi cursed at the small voice, as reality slowly began to return to him. He then opened his eyes and was about to knock off the brunet licking his collarbone, before the unthinkable happened.

"OH GODS!" Cried Jonouchi as he was so preoccupied with the voice in the back of his mind, he didn't even notice that Seto had stole his way into Jou's pants.

"Music to my ears." Chuckled Seto, as he took the opportunity to claim Jonouchi's open mouth once again. 

All thoughts and conscience fled from Jonouchi's head as a wave of pleasure began to wash over him. Seto gently massaged the tip of Jonouchi's member, making agonizingly small circles around the boys hard on and laughed at the reaction. "Louder puppy…I know you can be louder than that."

Jonouchi reflexively bucked into Seto's hand as he finally tore his mouth away from Seto's and panted. He then brought his hands down to meet the arm Kaiba was using to pump his shaft, as he tried to will himself to stop Seto, but failed. Instead his fingers somehow made their way up Seto's back, as he desperately clutched onto his jacket and threw his head back. "Set…"

"That's right my darling puppy…say my name…call it out as you come…" Whispered Seto dimly into Jonouchi's ear.

Tears of pleasure were now streaming from Jonouchi's eyes as he griped onto Seto's shoulders tightly and cried out. "Se…to…please…" This was all the encouragement Seto needed as his doubled his assault on Jonouchi's member, and smirked.

However, Jonouchi's pleasure was abruptly brought to a halt as Seto growled and pulled his hand away. "What are you looking at?"

Jonouchi felt his blood freeze, as he could only think of one or two people on the entire _deserted _island who could possibly have caught them.

'Please let it be Yami and not Yugi…I can't let him see me like this.' Prayed Jonouchi silently as he slowly turned his head up towards their new audience.

"This isn't a free show!" Spat Seto as he sat up a bit.

Jonouchi felt a bead a sweat fall from his brow as Seto glared at the coconut that was now lying next to them. "Get lost Mike." Snapped Seto as he picked up the hairy fruit and tossed it out into the ocean.

It was then that coherency finally seized Jonouchi as he snapped up and pushed Seto off of him.

_'Jonouchi! You can't do this. Seto is out of his friggin mind right now! For Ra's sake he's arguing with produce! As much as you love him, this isn't right! It's obvious the boy is high off the mushrooms that **you** picked. He doesn't have control of his mind…your taking advantage of him.' _Scolded the same relentless voice.

'Take advantage of who?!? He's the one who attacked me!' Retaliated Jonouchi.

'Jonouchi…if you really love him, and want him to love you…then you have to respect him and teach him to respect you in return. If you do this now then there's no way either of you could ever do that. Are you really willing to throw everything away just for one night of passion?'

"Mmm, my darling little puppy. Come for me." Sighed Seto as he nuzzled into the blonde's chest and began to fumble with Jonouchi's pants.

'This is not helping your defense.'

_'KATSUYA! For Ra's sake, he called out Yami's name!'_

Jonouchi violently jolted up, knocking a very distraught Seto Kaiba to the ground. He then re-zipped his pants, wincing a bit at the painful erection he had forced back in. "I don't know what the hell your problem is Kaiba, but there is no way I'm going to let you have your way with me." Shouted Jonouchi.

"But Puppy…" Mewled Seto as he propped himself up with his arms and licked his lips.

Jonouchi shuddered at this, as his pants became impossibly tighter. The way Seto was now provocatively lying on his back, lust-clouded eyes staring up at him almost had Jonouchi cuming in his pants, and Seto was fully aware of this. "You know you want to-"

"Right now Kaiba, I don't want anything from you!" Interrupted Jonouchi as he snapped his back to Seto and staggered away.

"Puppy wait!" Called out Seto, before he fell over onto his back with a defeated thud. He then let out a frustrated groan, and stared up into the dark night sky. Then without warning the final effects of his mushroom high kicked in and he passed out.

After getting a substantial distance away from Kaiba, more preferably out of hearing range, Jonouchi leaned onto a nearby tree and quickly unzipped his pants. Although his mind had refused Seto, his body was still screaming out to the sex-crazed boy, and at this point even a nice swim in the icy cold ocean waters wouldn't alleviate Jonouchi's distress.

Jonouchi let out a soft whimper, as he began to touch himself. A combination of pleasure and guilt took over the boy, as he dug his fingers into the bark of the tree and moaned.

His actions then became a frenzied mess, as Jonouchi finally reached the edge of his limits and then violently fell over. With one last pump Jonouchi cried out as he finally met his breaking point, and then slowly slumped to the ground.

Tears were now falling from the boy's eyes, as he realized at the last few moments of ecstasy he had cried out Seto's name_. 'Why…why can't I get you out of my head? I would be so much better without you…so then why, why do I feel completely miserable at the thought of never seeing you again.'_

Jonouchi leaned his head lethargically into the tree's trunk as he continued to clutch onto it for support. A few tears then landed in his lap, as the boy waited for his breathing to slow. _'I…I don't think I can go on like this much longer…maybe going on without you is the best idea…because even though it will hurt…I don't think anything can compare to the pain I'm feeling right now…'_

Jonouchi continued to sob softly, tears running down the tree's bark as the boy finally became exhausted and fell into a somber sleep.

'It's over now…Seto…' 

To be continued…

Okay so this was a short chapter…compared to all the others, but I couldn't think of a better place to leave this all off at. Besides this is all I wanted to put in the chapter, and I guess it just took me fewer words then I had expected to get it all in.

So what do you think? Not to bad for a smutty greenhorn, and to tell you the truth I could have made all of those scenes so much juicier if I had posted this fic on instead.

Whatever, there was still plenty of action, and I only feel a little guilty…aww who am I kidding I don't feel guilty at all! I'm a sucker for things like this, and who doesn't go for hot Bisho's makin out?!?!

Yeah well sorry for those of you Seto/Yami fans who expected me to further their kiss, but hey you guys got the last chapter, and as for the Jou/Yugi fans…well see what I can do.

As for you Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou fans who are both loving and hating me for what I did I only have one thing to say….

Runs Away

Seto: Tch. Coward.

Momo's Subconscious: Hey the girl doesn't really have a good explanation for what she did, well besides turning this fic into a melodramatic soap opera, but hey isn't that what people love nowadays. Besides that's just the way she always deals with conflict. We kind of live by the philosophy "She who writes and runs way. Lives to write another day."

Seto: Yeah your one to talk. Aren't you the one who controls her?

Momo's Subconscious: Oh yeah. Well  I err umm…

Runs away also

Seto: Sweat Yeah whatever, just review or else the coconut gets it!

Mike: Help me!


	8. Not So Solitary Confinment

Hey everybody! Ya! Momo updated again and it didn't take her like 2 months. Yeah, well heh-heh hopefully I don't do that again because I usually don't. Besides I really want to finish this fic, and I think I finally know how I'm gonna end it! One night I was sleeping and I got this epiphany (0 WhOa Momo used a big word). Then again I have this horribly bad memory and the dream also involved Yami dancing across a rainbow with the Carebears, so I don't know how much help that dream is actually gonna be in rappin this fic up.

Well anyways enough of my babblin I don't really got much to say besides thanks for all the great reviews and all your support. I hope you all will still like this fic despite how it will end and I guess I'll shut up now and get to working on the next chappie!

**Disclaimer**: Due to popular demand our friend Mike the coconut will be doing the following disclaimer.

Mike: …..

**A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle**

Chp8 Not So Solitary Confinement

"Yugi…Yugi…Yugi?" Questioned the worried brunet. She then casually glanced at her watch and stared back at the bedroom door uneasily. "It's almost 3 in the afternoon…he can't still be sleeping…"

It was now the third time since Anzu had come knocking on Yugi's door. Usually she wasn't so persistent in waking anyone up, but Yugi had promised to attend a show with her earlier that afternoon, and it also didn't help her nerves that she hadn't seen her friend since last night.

"Oh Anzu, what's up?" questioned Ryou as he approached the slightly vexed girl.

"Well Ryou…to tell you the truth…I don't think Yugi ever came back to his room last night…" trailed Anzu as she stared at the doorknob that still had the welcome sign on it.

"Ohh…OHH!" Exclaimed Ryou as his eyes lit up. "So I see Yugi did take my advice." Chuckled Ryou softly.

"I'm sorry?" Blinked Anzu.

"Hmm, Anzu I think you might be looking for Yugi in the wrong room." smiled Ryou.

"Wrong room? Who's room should I be looking in?" questioned Anzu as confusion took over her normally confident azure eyes.

Ryou merely nodded his head in the direction of the room across from Yugi's and smirked. "Why would Yugi be in Jonouchi's room?" Anzu's eyes then widened twice their normal size as she realized what Ryou was getting at. "Wait a minute you don't think that…come on Ryou! Yugi isn't…well he can't be…okay well maybe Yugi could be but Jonouchi is as straight as an arrow! There is no reason why any guy would be in his room."

Then as if on cue Honda waltzed out of Jonouchi's room and stared at the two wide eye teens. "What!?!" Exclaimed Honda defensively.

"Uhh…Honda…why were you in Jono's room…" stammered Anzu weakly.

"Well I was lookin for him, that's why…I haven't seen the dude all day!" answered Honda before his voice began to dim. "But to tell you the truth I don't think he's been in his room at all since we got here."

"What would make you say that?" blinked Ryou questionably.

"Well the cleaning lady on this floor is kind of slow. She just got done with my room so she hasn't made it to Jonouchi's room yet." stated Honda.

"Sooo." drawled Anzu.

"So Jonouchi's bed is fixed." answered Honda flatly, as though the reason were so clear.

"…meaning?" questioned Ryou as he was still completely lost.

"Since I've known the guy, the dude's bed has never been fixed!" shouted Honda.

"I see your point…so then where could they both be?" smiled Ryou weakly.

Honda raised a brow to Ryou and tilted his head. "Both?"

"Well Yugi is missing too." Replied Anzu as she stared at his bedroom door worriedly.

"Really? Crap and I thought he knew where Jou was for sure. I mean after Jonouchi left last night, I was sure Yugi followed after him to see what was wrong." sighed Honda.

"Yeah…last night was crazy…what with that engine malfunctioning and then blowing up." Chuckled Ryou as a bit of sweat fell from his brow. "Shook the ship up real good."

"Jonouchi was out on the deck last night…" Trailed Honda just before all three teens stared at each other animatedly.

"You don't think that he might have fell overboard!" exclaimed Anzu. "And if Yugi was with him…"

"Whoa girl…calm down!" Laughed Honda nervously. "Now don't jump to such conclusions…I mean what are the chances of something like that happening? I'm sure those two are around here somewhere. So let's look around for them before we make any drastic assumptions."

"You're right…" whispered Anzu.

"Okay so how about we meet up here in a few hours or if we find anything?" suggested Ryou. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, before they all headed off in different directions.

"Mokuba?" questioned Honda as a familiar mess of black hair caught his eyes.

"Oh Honda!" exclaimed the boy just before he ran straight towards him and about knocked the unsuspecting teen over. "Have you seen Seto anywhere? Please tell me you have!"

"Kaiba? Hell no! I haven't seen him anywhere…thankfully." exclaimed Honda a bit dryly.

He then began to regret his words as Mokuba's face immediately fell towards the ground sorrowfully. "Uhh look Mokuba…I didn't mean it like…well…umm why are you looking for him?"

"Well…ever since last night, I haven't seen my brother anywhere! He said he needed some fresh air during dinner last night and after that I never saw him again…he didn't even go to his room." murmured Mokuba solemnly.

"Hmm well maybe he spent the night in some gir…." Honda quickly caught himself as he realized that Seto hooking up with some girl and spending the night with her was the last thing he could have done. "Well to tell you the truth…we haven't been able to find Jou or Yugi either."

"…" Mokuba continued to stare at the ground in silence, as his worries for his brother consumed his attention.

"So while I'm lookin for them, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him too…Hey as a matter a fact why don't we look together." Smiled Honda reassuringly.

Mokuba finally lifted his head and stared back into Honda's encouraging eyes. "…really? Gee Honda…thanks."

"Find anything?" Questioned Ryou.

"Nope…not even a sign." Sighed Anzu. "Oh hey there. Isn't that Honda…and Mokuba?"

"What's up guys did you guys find-"

"OH ANZU! RYOU! Have you seen Seto anywhere?" Exclaimed Mokuba as he rushed the two surprised teens.

"Uhh n-no, sorry…I haven't seen him." Stammered Ryou as Mokuba attacked him with his watery doe eyes.

"No, and I could only be so lucky if I don't ever see him again." Muttered Anzu sourly. However she quickly regretted her words as she noticed the miserable look on Mokuba's face. "Um I didn't mean…what I was…err."

"Don't worry about it Anzu…I know you don't really like my brother that much…he can be mean but…" Trailed Mokuba as he lowered his dismal gaze to the floor.

"Well that's not really true…I don't hate him…I mean he did save my life…it's just that he can…umm…so why are you looking for him again?" Questioned Anzu as she realized she really didn't have anything else nice to say about Kaiba.

"Well it's kind of ironic, but around the same time Yugi and Jou disappeared so did Kaiba. That's why I told Mokuba that we would help find his brother." Replied Honda.

"Yeah! Of course we would do that." Exclaimed Anzu as she knelt down beside Mokuba and set a hand to his shoulder. "And I'm sure your brother is alright."

"Thanks Anzu." Murmured Mokuba.

"So did you guys find anything, because I'm completely shot for ideas as to where they could be?" Frowned Honda as he scanned the area and realized neither of the boys were anywhere to be found.

"No…" Sighed Anzu.

"Me neither." Nodded Ryou. "I even visited every dining area here on the ship and no one has even seen Jonouchi!"

"Now I'm getting worried." Exclaimed Honda.

"The last place they went was the deck…" Trailed Anzu.

"Seto too…" Whispered Mokuba.

"And it was right before that engine incident that rocked the whole ship." Added Honda. He then stared at Ryou strangely as the boy let out a strangled breath and sweated.

"THOSE JERKS! How could they just disappear like this and leave us here to worry! If I find those guys on this ship somewhere their gonna wish they did fall overboard!" Growled Anzu as she slammed her fist into her hand. "I mean I expect this kind of thing from Jonouchi, but not Yugi, and especially not Yami!"

All the boys took a step back away from the fuming brunet as Anzu continued to mumble obscenities under her breath.

"Eh-heh…she's kind of scary…." Chuckled Mokuba nervously.

However, Anzu's heated glare began to die down as her eyes watered over. "What if they fell off the ship? We're miles away from them now! They could be anywhere or they could even be….Oh no! Poor Yugi and Yami…Jou…Kaiba…"

"Whoa calm down girl!" Laughed Honda as he waved his hands in front of Anzu. "Hold the water works now. I mean what are the chances of that happening."

"Not my big brother!" Wailed Mokuba.

"Oh this is just perfect." Mumbled Honda as he looked from the teary eyed Anzu to the dark eyed Mokuba.

"Please calm down…I think I know of one way I can solve this problem." Sighed Ryou as he lowered his head. "Yugi never takes the Sennen puzzle off so maybe if I use the Sennen ring to locate him-"

Ryou winced as everyone shot their angry faces at him. "You could have done that from the very beginning! What is wrong with you?"

"Wha..I…" Stammered Ryou as he raised his hands up in a defensive manner. "I know I could of, but I was kind of hoping I wouldn't have to."

"And why not?" Snapped Anzu.

"Well…it's just that Bakura…" Everyone's faces paled as the mention of one dark and demented spirit struck a nerve cord.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about him." Gulped Honda. "And he's still really pissed at me."

"Yeah. That's what I mean…lately he's been kind of quiet. I'm really not sure why, but he hasn't tried to come out of the ring or take over my body in a long time. Last time I heard from him he said something about a perfect plan for world domination…but…" Trailed Ryou with a perplexed look on his face. "So yeah…if I use the Sennen Ring's powers, I'm pretty sure it would disturb him, and he'll come out to see what's going on."

"I see your point." Gulped Honda. "Maybe we should try looking for them one more time…"

"Well that's just a risk that we have to be willing to take! We can't waste anymore time, because if they did fall over board it might already be too late." Thundered Anzu. "Besides for my friends I'll take on any evil spirit and even the devil if I have to. Right Honda…Honda?"

"Umm, I'm sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom…" Chuckled Honda as he realized he got caught sneaking away. Anzu glared at the boy as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ryou just do it please, and I'll take the consequences for anything that happens." Sighed Anzu.

"Oh you will?" Chuckled a haughty voice.

"Ryou?" Blinked Anzu.

"I'm sorry but that little chicken shit has left the building." Laughed the dark eyed fiend. "So why have you little brats disturbed me?"

"Bakura…uhh well." Started Anzu as she felt her nerve begin to fade. Something about the way the dark spirit was now eyeing her made her blood freeze. "We didn't really want to see you…we just wanted to use the Sennen ring."

"No one uses the Sennen ring except me. Not even Ryou and especially not a bunch of snot nosed brats like you!" Barked the spirit viciously.

"Well then do you intend to help us find Yugi and everyone else?" Snapped Anzu back.

Bakura blinked back at Anzu incredulously, as he wasn't sure if he was more taken by Anzu's attitude or her request. No one talked to Bakura like that. No one! "What's so funny?" Hissed Anzu.

Bakura was now laughing uncontrollably as tears began to stream down his cheeks. "At first I just thought you were another stupid bimbo, but now I see just how wrong I really was! You're a complete nutcase!"

"What did you?" Thundered Anzu as she lunged at the spirit but was swiftly caught by Honda.

"Whoa girl. Take it easy!"

"Why in Ra's fuckin green earth would I _help_ you?" Cackled Bakura. "For all I care that little midget and his dumb ass pharaoh can go to hell and back! And don't even get me started on the yappity chihuahua Jonouchi and Mr. 'I got something stuck up my ass' Seto Kaiba!"

Now even Mokuba was beyond rage as Honda struggled to hold both his friends back. "Wait a minute, you know where Kaiba is?" Questioned Honda.

"Well of course I do. After tampering around in the engine room, I saw them all fall overboard." Chuckled Bakura just before he choked on a laugh. "Kuso!"

"Oh my god! So they did fall overboard after the explosion…in the engine room…where you happened to be…" Honda quickly shrugged his head as he decided to disregard the coincidence that one of the engines happened to blow up right after Bakura had been there, as he turned towards the paling Anzu and Mokuba. "We got to turn this ship around fast."

"There's no way you guys are going to find them now…that is if they're still alive." Sniffed Bakura as he wiped away a stray tear of laughter.

"Yes we are!" Roared Anzu as she yanked the spirit by the ring around his neck and glared knifes through him. "We're going to turn this ship around and you're going to use that ring of yours to help us find them!"

Bakura's smile quickly faded as his eyes widened briefly. _'Damn this girl is scary.'_

He then scowled at Anzu just before the ring lit up as she was sent flying into Honda. "Listen little girl! I don't take to threats very well, so perhaps it's time I school you on just what I do to the things I don't like."

"Wait." Shouted Mokuba as he jumped in front of the furious spirit. "If we don't find Yugi…then how are you ever going to get the Sennen puzzle? I mean even you have to admit that if you wait and do it later, it will be a near to an impossible task to do. I mean the ocean is a pretty big place."

Bakura glared at Mokuba and then looked back over at Anzu and Honda. He then cursed at the voice in the back of his head, which sound remarkably a lot like Ryou begging him to help his friends out. "Well…with the ring I would have no problem finding them…but I have to admit that even I would have trouble finding the resources to go excavating around the entire ocean…very well…I'll help you all, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Questioned Mokuba uneasily.

"You guys are going to owe me something in return." Smirked Bakura back devilishly.

"Bakura we're not going to give you the sennen puzzle. It belongs to Yugi." Frowned Anzu.

"Oh I don't want that. I'll get that soon enough. What I want is something different, so just you be ready when I find those stupid little twerps." Snorted Bakura. "And don't worry…their still alive."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Blinked Honda.

"I can feel it…" Muttered Bakura as he clutched onto the ring around his neck.

Seto let out a pained groan, as he held his throbbing head. For some reason it felt like he had just run into a wall as the dizzy teen tried to sit up, but failed. "What in the hell?"

Finally after attempting to stand up about four times, Seto leaned on a nearby tree and wobbled to his feet. "I don't feel so good…maybe I caught whatever Yugi had…but I never get sick!"

"Speaking of which…" Blinked Seto as he examined the empty camp area. "Where is everyone?" Seto then made a disgusted face as a strange taste took over his mouth. "Coconut…but I hate coconuts!"

Finally Seto pushed the thought to the back of his head as he stumbled off to go find a place to take a leak. He also began to wonder why his fly was already unzipped, but after the dream he had the night before, Seto was beginning to question a lot of things.

_'Why did I…I just don't understand. Having dreams about Yami is one thing, but dreams about the mutt!!' _Seto felt his face grow hot as a small recollection began to return.

_'It's like I couldn't control myself…I wanted him so bad…and the dreams was so much more intense then any I had with Yami in them. Oh gods it was so real. The way the puppy felt…and smelt…and he tasted so good…'_

"ARRGHH!" Shouted Seto as he realized he was getting aroused by his dream. "NO-NO-NO! Of course I was enjoying myself! Only in my dreams or better said nightmares, would I ever find that idiot attractive!"

Seto paused as his own words hit him. '_Actually…Jonouchi isn't really bad looking…okay he's not bad looking at all…it's everything else about him that I find appalling…well not really… I mean when he manages to keep his mouth shut he's pretty tolerable, and he does have his moments…I mean even I have to admit he's not a bad duelist…he's right under me and Yami…I mean he would have to be if he could keep me on my toes…because even though I still beat him…he still put up one of the best fights I had in a long time…and he's got a pretty decent character about him, and even though I can always count on him to do or say something stupid…at least_ _I can always count on him…and I have to admit teasing him is pretty fun…'_

Seto slapped himself in the face as he realized a huge goofy grin had taken it over. _'What am I saying! I'm not actually admitting that I like Jonouchi! Am I? No, that couldn't be it! This whole ordeal is just getting to my head!'_

Seto then gasped as he realized what he had just saw. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" Blinked Seto as he stared at the boy who was now snuggled by a bush and fast asleep. "Why on earth did he…hey Mutou!" Shouted Seto as he roughly shook the boy.

"Kaiba?" Yawned Yugi as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"What are you doing sleeping here? Why didn't you go back to camp…and where the hell is everyone?" Yugi merely gave the boy a miserable look as he clutched onto the puzzle around his neck. His eyes then widened as he realized that Yami's jacket was draped around his shoulders. "I…I don't know…I don't even know where Yami is…"

"Just perfect…" groaned Seto. "Well why don't you just get back to camp and we'll worry about it later. Last night was kind of crazy, but I'm sure everyone is around here somewhere."

Yugi merely nodded as he and Seto made their way back. Seto was then surprised when he saw that Jonouchi had come back. "Oh well lookie. Lassie found her way home." Chuckled Seto, just before he roughly stopped. "Now why does that sound familiar?"

"K-Kaiba…Y-Yugi!" A strained silence filled the air, as Jonouchi stared at the last two people he wanted to see. He really wasn't sure what so say to either boy.

Yugi stared at the ground as he avoided all eye contact with Jonouchi. He also wasn't in the right mental state to speak to Jonouchi or Yami, even though he knew he really needed to. Seto however, remained completely oblivious as to why Jonouchi didn't want to see him, however he was also having a hard timing keeping his eye level with Jonouchi. _'Even though it was just a dream…I still assaulted Jonouchi, and now I feel guilty…'_

"Umm…I have to go." Murmured Jonouchi as he got up to leave. Yugi brought out a hand to stop him, but then quickly retracted the idea.

Seto stared back at Yugi, and let out an irritated sigh. "I've had enough of this!"

"Where are you going Kaiba?" Exclaimed Yugi.

"Does it really matter?" Muttered Seto as he walked off in the opposite direction Jonouchi went.

"I knew this whole 'let's work together' truce of ours wouldn't work. There all just a bunch of morons who can't even get along with each other now!" Seto however was startled out of his tantrum as he noticed a familiar figure just a few feet in front of him.

"Yami?" Seto stopped walking as he took a moment to admire the dark spirit. However, something about Yami wasn't right. The normal strong and confident air he usually carried around with him had somehow been replaced with something much worse…desperation."

"Yami are you alright?" Questioned Seto as he momentarily forgot he wasn't suppose to be concerned about his 'rivals.' He then stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a sickening snapping sound.

"Kaiba?" Piped Yami just before the ground beneath him began to rumble. He then felt the floor disappear as he momentarily blacked out.

"Kaiba …" murmured Yami as he slowly came to. His entire body then stiffened as he realized just what position he was in. The wide eyed spirit was now lying on top of a not so happy looking Seto Kaiba.

"Yami…do you mind?" Frowned Seto, although Yami was almost certain the boys face had turned a very light pink.

"Oh! Sorry!" Blurted Yami as he hopped off of Kaiba and laughed.

"Man…I'm beginning to hate this island more and more." Grumbled Seto as he stood to his feet and rubbed his neck. He then stared up and began to inspect the hole they just fell through.

"It would seem that there was a hole here all this time, and it was just being covered up with some loose debris, and fauna." Sighed Yami. "It was stable enough to hold just my weight, but when you came along it was too much."

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" Scowled Seto.

"…I could have been implying that I'm too small." Spat Yami back. "Hell Kaiba, why does everything have to be an insult with you?"

"Tch. Well it doesn't seem as though we can climb out of here." Snorted Seto as he decided to ignore Yami's remark. He really didn't feel like or want to get in an argument with him. "Err, as much as I hate to ask, maybe you should call Yugi here with that little mind magic trick thing you do, and get us out of here?"

"…." Yami's eyes dimmed as he slowly dropped his face to the ground and replied lowly. "I can't do that…"

"What? And why not." Snapped Seto.

Yami's gaze remained permanently fixed towards the ground as his lighting streak bangs covered his dull eyes. "I can't face Yugi right now…not after what I did…"

"To hell you will." Chortled Seto.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, but we'll just have to wait until Jou finds us." Whispered Yami as he didn't even seem to hear Seto.

"What?!?! There is no way I'm going sit down here anticipating that fools rescue!" Exclaimed Seto.

"…." Yami continued to stare at the ground, as Seto felt his stress level rise.

Finally unable to contain himself, Seto grabbed the suddenly mute Yami by the front of his shirt and pushed him roughly into a nearby wall. "Look here Yami. I don't know what happened between you and Yugi and I really don't care. So you call him right now or else-"

Seto's voice caught painfully in his throat as he finally caught a glimpse of Yami's eyes. One thing Seto loved most about Yami was his eyes. So fiery and strong, they were a reflection to the spirit's vivacious soul. However, if that were true then at this point the spirit's soul was a twisted sea of pain and anguish. No longer were they their normal magnificent crimson color. Now they were a dull and lifeless hue.

"Yami?" Trailed Seto. However the boy wasn't sure what to say as he finally dropped the spirit and berated himself for his behavior. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Yami, however after spending the last few days trapped on an island, even Seto had to admit his sanity was slipping.

"…what happened?" He finally asked. If it were any other person Seto probably wouldn't have cared, but then again not many people's eyes looked as completely miserable as Yami's did right now.

"…" Yami made no attempt to answer as he lowered his head back down away from Seto.

"Hey if your going to force me to rot down here, don't you think I at least have a right to know what's going on?" Frowned Seto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"…I did a horrible thing Kaiba..." Whispered Yami lowly. "He was hurting so bad…I didn't know what to do…so I gave into my weakness."

Now Seto's attention was definitely caught, although he knew it had to be something bad. Yami and Yugi mine as well have been connected at the hip in Seto's opinion as he always figured (and hated the idea) that nothing could ever break them apart. "I took advantage of him…at that time it seemed like the right thing to do…he was feeling so vulnerable…and worthless…I had to make him see just how wrong he was…but when I realized what I was doing it was already too late…I had already went too far…and then before it could go any further I cut him off…I made him feel even more like a failure…and I couldn't do anything to comfort him…I failed him Kaiba…because of my weakness I failed him, and now I can never forgive myself."

Tears were now threatening to take over Yami's eyes as he closed his lids and willed them back. At this point Seto wanted nothing more then to take the spirit into his arms and comfort him, but he knew that was impossible for him to do. So instead the boy did the next best thing.

"Oh for crying out loud Yami. Suck it up!" Barked Seto.

"I knew there was no point in talking to you." Chuckled Yami bitterly as he kept his eyes closed.

Seto let out a growl of irritation as he poked Yami in the chest. "…listen to me Yami! I think one of Yugi's biggest problems right now is you!"

"Go to hell!" Snapped Yami as he slapped Seto's hand away.

"You're constantly shielding him! You're always sheltering him like some kind of a child!" Continued Seto as he ignored the spirit's rage. "Well I think it's time that you realize if you keep constantly holding Yugi's hand, he's never going to be able to walk on his own! Sure when it comes to strength of heart Yugi is a better person then anyone I ever met. He's just too damn selfless for his own good if you ask me…but when it comes to esteem issues the little twerp is at the bottom of the totem pole."

Yami slightly winced at Seto's words as the taller boy took a step closer to him. "And do you want to know why? Because of you! Sure it's okay to support him when he needs it…from what I see, that's what friends are suppose to do, however that doesn't mean you have to do everything for him. I mean how are you ever going to expect Yugi to become a stronger person if your always their constantly shadowing him?"

Yami clutched the sennen puzzle around his neck tightly as he bit his lower lip. Everything that Seto was telling him was the last thing the spirit wanted to hear right now, however they were the exact same thoughts that he had been already plaguing himself with. "That's where you're wrong Yami! Because there's no way someone with a heart as strong as Yugi can be a weak person…Yugi is a strong person…he just can't see that as long as your standing in his way"

Seto shook his head sympathetically as he watched Yami's eyes pop open with realization. It was a heart wrenching feeling to see someone that Seto cared about so much hurting, and suddenly he began to understand the spirit even more. Usually it was Seto on the other end, and Yami giving him the pep talk. However, Seto always figured that Yami enjoyed chewing out people, but now Seto knew just how wrong he was. Right now, talking to Yami, trying to convince the spirit was just as painful to Seto as it would be if he were then one being yelled at. Now he realized just how strong Yami had to force himself to be. How hard it was to see the ones you cared about suffering, and the only thing you could do about it was come down hard on them. Even if you wanted to just hold them, you had to resist your emotions and tell them all the mistakes they were making, even though it would probably only hurt them worse.

However despite his own feelings Seto continued on as he realized if he really wanted to help this was the only way to do it. No matter how painful. "And do you really think that you and Yugi will always be together? Sure you share the same soul, but you are still two different people…there will be a point in time when your lives split into two different directions, and Yugi will have to continue his life without you always being there for him…and I think he's strong enough to go on living the day that happens, and I think you know that too…the only person who doesn't is Yugi…"

"Kaiba…" Murmured Yami as a stray tear escaped his eyes.

"And also…I believe Yugi is standing in your way…" Whispered Seto. He then paused as he began to rethink his words carefully. "I think you depend on him just as much as he does you…and as long as you keep doing that you will never be able to go on with your life either."

Seto took another step closer to Yami, as his voice began to drop and his sincerity began to rise. "You've devoted your entire life to him, and I think you've come to a point in your life, where without him, you wouldn't know what to do."

Seto felt a slight tinge of guilt as he took in the meaning of his own words. "It's so easy to find strength when you're protecting someone else…it's easy to fight for something that has meaning to it, but when it comes to fighting for your own life you start to wonder if you lived a life worth protecting…"

"Don't you see Yami…there are other things in life besides Yugi…there are other paths you can take…" Now Seto was only a mere centimeters away from Yami as he continued to move in closer.

"Kaiba?" Blinked Yami as he raised his head up, and realized Seto was almost on him. The boy's breaths could be heard faintly as the spirit took in the soothing rhythm of Seto's heartbeats. Suddenly the numbing feeling in Yami's heart began to fade out, as he once again felt his own heartbeat in time with Seto's. It was an experience Yami had never felt while with Seto before…a feeling of complete liberation.

"You don't always have to pretend to be the strong one…" Whispered Seto as he leaned in closer to Yami. Their eyes then locked as Yami completely froze. Looking into Seto's eyes was like looking into the eyes of a charmer, and Yami was the helpless snake, and yet he didn't care. For once in his life Yami realized he didn't have to be the strong one. Seto was right…and now looking into the two azure depths that Seto called eyes Yami suddenly lost the desire to fight. With such powerful eyes, Yami knew it was okay to let go and still be completely safe.

"It's hard…believe me I know, but…there are other people you can depend on…" Mouthed Seto as his lips slowly reached out to Yami's. Yami then shut his eyes as Seto tilted his head and moved in.

"YO! Is anyone down there!?" Bellowed a familiar voice.

"JONOUCHI!" Cried Yami as he raised his head just in time miss Seto's lips.

_'Damn mutt.'_

"What are you guys doing down there?" yelled Jonouchi from some unknown position above them.

"Having a tea party!" Droned Seto sardonically just before he shouted. "What do you think were doing you idiot? We fell down here!"

"Well let me see what I can do." Hollered Jonouchi. The blonde could then be heard from above, as he began to fumble around frantically. Seto drummed his fingers impatiently against he crossed arms, as he avoided any kind of eye contact with Yami. Their moment had been thoroughly ruined, along with any chances Seto had of seducing the spirit. Now the only thing left was an awkward atmosphere between the two of them and for that Seto was pissed beyond rage.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"I'm sorry but it's not exactly like I have many resources to work with. We don't even have a rope, and you guys did fall pretty far…I mean I can't even see you!" Retaliated Jonouchi. "Oh wait maybe this will work."

Yami sweated as he heard Jonouchi walk away followed by a large crashing sound and a colorful assortment of curse words. "Jou are you okay?"

"I'm just fine!" Squeaked Jonouchi in a pained tone. "I think I found a log that you guys can climb up on, but it's too heavy for me to move…I'm going to go get Yugi so he can help me. I'll be right back."

"Jonouchi wait!" Called out Yami, however the boy had already ran too far out of hearing range.

Yami felt his face grow hot as he continued to stare in the direction Jonouchi had just left. He then slowly brought his head back down, as he realized it was time to face Seto. "Kaiba…" Started Yami just before he noticed Seto had turned his back to the spirit and was now on the other side of the room.

_'He's avoiding me and I can't blame him…I'm mean he did try to kiss me…right?'_

"Look Yami…about before…" Seto's voice dimmed as he turned back around to face Yami. His dark bangs were now covering his eyes, as his face blended in with the shadows around them. "I meant everything I said…you see…I've been watching you for a very long time, and I want to say…if ever you feel like you don't have enough strength…there are other people who you can turn to."

"I just don't depend on my own strength Kaiba. I have my friends I can rely on." Replied Yami flatly.

"I know…but it's different, and you know it." Huffed Seto as he tried to contain his frustration due to an inability to express himself. "The kind of strength you're looking for you can't get from them…not as long as they need you to keep carrying them, but…"

Yami silently gasped as Seto moved in towards him. He then took a step back before he made contact with the wall behind him. On any normal occasion, Yami would have never retreated during an advance from Seto, however once their eyes met, for the first time in his life Yami felt completely dominated. The intensity in Seto's eyes was something Yami knew he couldn't battle with.

"If you came to me…I'd carry you instead." Whispered Seto just before he leaned in and captured Yami's lips.

Yami felt his blood burn as an intense heat flowed from Seto's mouth. The first kissed they had shared was intense, but it held nothing to the passion and fury Seto was pouring out now. Before it was all about lust, and a battle for supremacy or so Yami had thought, but now it was perfectly clear to him just how avidly Seto felt.

Yami felt his entire body melt as he nearly fell to the ground. Luckily for him, the wall made a perfect anchor as Yami pushed further against it for support. He then willed his mind back into action, as he realized Seto had made his way into his mouth, and was attempting to overcome him.

Another heated battle erupted between the two boys, as Yami and Seto's tongues danced across each other furiously. It was almost too much for Yami to take in, however he refused to lose to Seto, especially in a game as severe as this one.

However feeling completely drained and overwhelmed by Seto's passion Yami felt his body grow weak, as he lost his grip on the wall behind him and fell into Seto's chest.

Despite this, both lips never parted as Yami merely redirected his grip to the sides of Seto's sleeves. Now it was Seto's turn to give into the limits of his body as he felt himself lose balance. Between the war being waged in his mouth, the lack of air, and the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, Seto could take no more. However he refused to show his weakness as Seto merely leaned towards Yami and pushed the spirit back into the wall. Seto then brought one free hand against the wall and used it as leverage to support both Yami's and his own weight.

Yami's hands began to drift back to the wall, until Seto used his other free hand to catch one of Yami's wrists and then placed both hands onto his waist. Yami slightly resisted, but gave up and decided to focus all his attention on their kiss. So preoccupied was the spirit that he hadn't even noticed that the hand that had been placed on Seto's hip was now slowly trailing up the boy's sides. Finally reaching the center of Seto's back Yami pulled Seto in closer as he let out a low moan when their hips ground together.

Seto felt something inside him tremble as he could hardly believe what was going on. Never before had Seto tasted something so completely fiery! The flavor that was Yami was completely searing as it stung the insides of Seto's bones and nearly caused him to shudder. It also didn't help that Yami was making distinctive patterns along the outline of his spine, a part of Seto's body that was teeming with sensitive nerves and sensors.

_'Yami…should you really be doing this?' _Beamed a faint voice.

'No…I don't think so…but I don't care…right now I'm just so tired…I don't feel like fighting anymore…why do I always have to be the strong one? Everyone depends on me…and sometimes the pressure is just too much…sometimes I wish that for once I can be the one who doesn't have to be strong…I love all my friends, but now I realize that their not the only one's who need some one to lean on…and the reason why I'm so tired is because I'm always the one who has to fight…but for once…finally…I found a person who's just as strong as me.'

_'But Yami…is that really good enough? Is that all you're really looking for? Is that all you really need?'_

Seto let out a sound of protest, as Yami pulled away from him. Both boys then began to pant heavily as Yami stared back at Seto fiercely. Seto almost shrank under the other's eyes, as he realized Yami was searching deeply within him.

"Kaiba…Seto." Whispered Yami as he continued to probe at Seto's soul. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Yami…I lo-" Seto's voice suddenly caught in his throat as he lowered his eyes away, promptly breaking Yami's soul interrogation, and then blushed. "I like you Yami…"

To be continued

Wow! Another chapter out! I'm so proud of myself! Ohh boy how does this fic keep going in so many off directions? I mean I have all these plans and then on a whim I change them. Hmm, oh well even though I didn't plan on having Yami and Seto trapped together in a tiny hole it suddenly seems like a good enough sidetrack to me! Those two are so hot!

Oh and I bet all you Yami and Seto fans are enjoying the cutesy scenes, then again don't get too excited. Momo is a very fickle person and you never know what she will do next. Then again the two of them are just so cute together.

Bakura: Oh bla di dah di dah. This crap story is so sweet I'm getting cavities! :P

Momo: Hey don't be mean. Besides your lucky that I even put you in this fic. You have nothing to do with what's going on I just added you in because I LUV you!

Bakura: Oh I feel so privileged to be a part of your GAY little fanfic!

Momo: Oh buddy you're askin for it

Bakura: Sweat Uhh you know the things I said before. Heh-heh I was just messin with you…ya know!

Momo: Smiles Evilly Yes! Wonderfully evil and kinky plans for you!

Bakura: Wait a minute!

Momo: Sorry but it's too late and I'm sure none of the fangirls here would have it otherwise

Bakura: Oh yeah! Well if you do anything to me then don't even think about sleeping again!

Momo: Is that a threat?

Bakura: It's a promise!

Momo: Ouuu purrs Does that mean your gonna get rough with me?

Bakura: You are one sick Otaku

Momo: OHOHOHOHOHO

Bakura: Yeah well I'm thoroughly freaked out so please review so I can get out of here…fast!


	9. One Third True Feelings

Aww it's another day and yet another year has finally reared it's ugly head…I HATE SCHOOL! THERE'S NO ESCAPE!!!! Am I destined to be in school for the rest of my life! Oh what a cruel fate.

::Starts to Sob::

I'm sorry I just had to let out a little pent up stress…Yeah I finally came under the realization that I have spent the last 16 years of my life in school and now I'm headed towards miserable number 17. Oh and the greatest news is I probably have 5 more years to go…I won't get out until I'm like 30! Oh but not to rain on the parade of any of you self-aspiring young people who dream of pursuing a wonderful future in college (I HATE MY LIFE)!

So anyways I really had trouble deciding the title of this chapter. That is until I was listening to some of my anime cd's and I heard this song. Then I remembered reading the lyrics for this song in English on Anime Lyrics. The name of the song was **1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou (1/3 True Feelings)**, it's the 6th ending theme song for the Rurouni Kenshin series (I love Kenshin)! So anyways the part of the song that really moved me went a little like this:

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach. __My true feelings are just spinning on air; my heart isn't even saying, "I love you."_

_On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you whisper "that is love". Continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh._

_Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile__I can withstand the cold of a frozen night._

_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach.__My true feelings are just spinning on air; my heart isn't even saying, "I love you."_

Yeah well I hope after you guys read this chapter you might understand what I mean….OKAY so there is a deeper side to Momo, but don't expect to see it too often! I usually express those thoughts and feeling through the portrayal of my characters! I have to use someone as my scapegoat because I got too many people fooled into believing I'm about as deep as a puddle and I like that!

Anyho I'd like to say thank you for all your support and making this ficcie so enjoyable to write! Mmm I know this fic is kind of crazy but what did you expect from a love triangle that's well technically a love square…

Anyho here's to the next chapter which I'm sure is going to leave you all wondering what the hell is going through my head, but hey if I knew that I wouldn't be so confused myself…oro?

**Disclaimer:** If 1 plus1 = 2 , then Yugioh plus Its Characters = not me because I don't own them and I probably never will. Okay now that I got those problems done can anyone help figure out how long it will take two trains heading northeast and southeast, one traveling from Cookietown 200km and the other one from LittleRock 500km at a speed of 30m/s, and they both left the station 2 hours apart from each other and it was raining in Pennville while Bush was giving a speech over budget increases, and purple elephants were dancing on the tracks, so..........

A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle

Chp9 1/3 True Feelings

"Yugi!" Shouted the blonde as he half charged the unsuspecting boy.

"Jonouchi? What's the matter?" Questioned Yugi worriedly as he recognized the alarm in Jonouchi's wide honey eyes.

"It's Yami…" Yugi slightly winced at the name as he clutched the puzzle around his neck. "…and Kaiba. Something happened and they-"

"Something happened to Yami? Is he alright?" Exclaimed Yugi.

Jonouchi recoiled a bit at Yugi's forceful tone as he blinked and took a moment to recover. "Well they're pretty much alright…it's just that they fell down some kind of a ditch or something and I need your help getting them out."

"Oh, thank Ra." Sighed Yugi as he didn't seem to notice Jonouchi was staring at him warily.

"Umm, anyways let's go…" Stammered Jonouchi as he decided to dismiss his suspicions that Yugi was acting a little more protective towards Yami then usual. Yugi merely nodded his head and followed, just before Jonouchi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

It was at this point Jonouchi was suddenly hit with the realization that he had never resolved his problems with Yugi. "Jonouchi…what's the matter. Did you forget where they are?" Asked Yugi as he looked up at the now frozen blonde.

"Uhh-n-no." Laughed Jonouchi nervously as he continued walking.

'Dammit…what is wrong with me? Yugi is my best friend. How could I do this to him…he told me that he loved me, and I…I still haven't given him any kind of explanation as to how I feel…and now look at him. He's doing what he does best! Hiding his emotions and playing it off like he's just fine, but he's not. I've been his friend too long not to recognize that his eyes are about three shades darker! Oh this is my entire fault…but I don't know what to say to him! What can I say? What did I say?'

Jonouchi let out a silent groan as he replayed in his mind the events that had happened the night before, minus one sex-crazed drug induced Kaiba. _'The only thing I told him was that I never thought about him in the way he did me…but I still never gave him any kind of an answer. I didn't tell him that I loved him back…and I never said I didn't and the reason why is because…I'm really not sure…'_

"There's probably no one in this world who loves you more than Yugi? So what's holding you back?"

Jonouchi cringed at Seto's words as they finally hit him with full force.

**_"The thing holding me back is you!"_**

It was at that point realization hit Jonouchi hard as he once again stopped walking. _'Yugi is my best friend. When no one believed in me…when everyone just thought I was a good for nothing-worthless punk, Yugi saw past that. He saw me for who I really was, even when I didn't, and if not for him who knows where I would be now! Yugi has taught me so much about true friendship and everyday I'm with him he changes me into a better person…without him I would be lost! I owe him so much, and out of all my friends I care about him the most…even more than Honda! And whenever I look at him…no matter what we could be doing, I always feel so at ease. Like I have nothing to worry about as long as we're together. His smile…his laugh…his eyes…so peaceful…caring…loving…how come I never realized it before? I guess because I'm an idiot! Our bond goes deeper than just friendship, but I was so blinded by the wrong person that I overlooked it. I was just so content with being friends, that I didn't realize my own feelings…I just couldn't see that…I do love him…I do love Yugi…and the thing that was holding me back…isn't anymore!'_

"Jonouchi?" Questioned Yugi as he realized his friend had grown quite silent and was now staring at the ground in a daze.

"…I'm sorry…." Whispered Jonouchi. "About last night…"

Yugi clutched his side of his jacket sleeves as his eyes drifted away from Jonouchi's face. "You don't have to apologize for the way that you feel." He murmured as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"That's just it Yugi! I never did tell you how I feel." Shouted Jonouchi as he finally turned towards Yugi. "Because I really didn't know…I never took the time to look past our friendship…that is…until now!"

"Jonouchi!" Exclaimed Yugi as the blonde grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. Their eyes then locked, as Yugi stared deeply into Jonouchi's soft amber eyes. There was something now reflecting within them that Yugi had never seen before and now he wasn't sure what to do.

"So that's why I'm apologizing…because I'm so sorry for not realizing sooner that…I do love you."

"Jou…" Mouthed Yugi silently as he tried to take in what he was hearing. For so long Yugi had waited for this moment and now that it had finally come he could hardly believe it.

Yugi felt his heart skip off beat as Jonouchi knelt down besides him, faces only a mere inch apart. The blondes eyes where now dim and glossy and his face slightly flushed as he struggled to keep his eyes on Yugi. "And I hope that my stupidity hasn't made you stop loving me either…"

"Jonouchi!" Cried Yugi. He then jumped into Jonouchi's arms, as he could no longer contain his emotions. Jonouchi however was startled by the reaction as he lost balance and fell over backwards.

Yugi's face was now a brilliant shade of red, as he realized his sudden actions had put him and Jonouchi in the most awkward position. The blonde was now flat on his back with Yugi lying on top of him arms draped around Jonouchi's neck. Jonouchi's face was also a light pink color as he finally recovered from the blow and stared up at Yugi.

Yugi's heart thumped hard into Jonouchi's chest, as he quickly jerked his face away from Jonouchi and attempted to pull away. However Yugi was startled when Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, refusing the boy any means of escape.

"Yugi…" Whispered Jonouchi, eyes pleading Yugi for an answer.

"Jonouchi…I…" Stammered Yugi as his mind started to go blank and he suddenly lost the ability to speak. However speaking from his mind wasn't necessary anymore as the words flowed straight from Yugi's heart. "I do…I do still love you."

Jonouchi's smile was the last thing Yugi remembered before contact was made. It wasn't until Yugi's eyes began to slowly drift shut that he finally realized what was going on.

Jonouchi was now in a state of euphoria as his lips reached out to Yugi's. It was as though the smaller boy's soul was pouring into him creating a pure feeling so overwhelming, Jonouchi couldn't help but respond with a moan.

At first touch Jonouchi's kiss was soft and suppressed as the boy was a little unsure about what he was doing, but the moment Jonouchi took in Yugi's sweet taste, all restraints were lost. It was a flavor unlike any Jonouchi had ever encountered, and now he couldn't get enough.

Yugi suddenly felt himself overwhelmed as the intensity of their kiss began to rise. Yugi then shuddered as he felt Jonouchi tongue trace the outline of his lips pleadingly. Now that the boy had tasted a sample he was ready to sink his teeth into the full prize.

Yugi was quick to comply, as he wanted nothing more than to savor the taste of Jonouchi also. He then let out a startled sound as he was immediately overtaken by Jonouchi's hungry lips. Jonouchi had finally reached the sweet inner essence of Yugi, and was now attempting to devour the smaller boy on top of him. His fingers then began to trail along Yugi's sides, as Jonouchi's hands wandered to the boy's back and he pulled Yugi in more deeply into his mouth.

Yugi gasped at this before he finally pulled his mouth away from Jonouchi and breathed in for some much needed air. As much as he hated to break their kiss, Yugi had started to feel dizzy and was afraid he would pass out. However once their eyes met, Yugi realized it wasn't lack of air that was making him feel so lightheaded. It was the mix of emotions brewing within the boy that nearly had Yugi fainting from the mere sight of Jonouchi's warm loving eyes.

"Jonouchi…" Sighed Yugi placidly as he finally gained enough air to speak. However before he could finish speaking, Yugi was swiftly pulled into another heated kiss. Slightly more confident about the situation Yugi tried to fight back, however his mouth was of no match to one of Jonouchi's most skilled muscles. Then again what could Yugi have expected? With the way that the boy ran out the mouth and ate, he had to be an expert at using his lips, and oh how Yugi was reaping in the benefits of Jonouchi's years of 'practice.'

Jonouchi eyes briefly shot open before they drifted back shut. He had to admit he was surprised by Yugi's sudden uncharacteristic forwardness, as Yugi began to explore his way across Jonouchi's chest. However, Yugi didn't seem to realize this as he instinctively trailed his hands over any part of Jonouchi's body that he could made contact with. It wasn't until the boy realized that his hand had somehow slipped under Jonouchi's shirt that the boy realized just what it was he was doing.

Yugi's face was now on fire as he started to pull his hand back, but then retracted the idea. Jonouchi's skin was so smooth and soft, Yugi just couldn't bring himself to break contact.

It was now Jonouchi's turn to gasp as Yugi's finger slightly brushed against a hardening nipple. He then responded to Yugi by gently biting on the other's lower lip. Yugi was a bit taken by this as he jerked his hand and accidentally pinched a nearby nub. His face then turned even redder when a low moan trembled from Jonouchi's throat and into Yugi's mouth.

"Yugi…" Panted Jonouchi softly as he kissed Yugi's jaw lightly.

"Jonouchi…" Started Yugi before a sudden realization hit him. Jonouchi whimpered as Yugi suddenly pulled away from him. "YAMI!"

"What?" Blurted Jonouchi incredulously. Why was it that every time Jonouchi made out with some one that name always came up?

"Yami and Kaiba! I almost forgot about them!" Exclaimed Yugi as he jerked off of the disappointed Jonouchi's chest.

::Next Scene::

_'How in the hell?'_ Seto was now in a complete state of confusion as he reflected on his current position. Sure it wasn't a really bad place to be, but the boy still hated to lose his control no matter what the situation. Even when the situation involved him being pushed up against the wall by a very hot and stimulated spirit.

The only thing Seto had said was that he liked Yami, however the moment that he did Seto was surprised to find that Yami had been holding back…a lot. Now it was Seto's turn to be overwhelmed as Yami had somehow managed to push him into the wall opposite of them and was now ravishing his mouth.

At first Seto tried to fight back, however it was a losing battle as the brunet realized he couldn't beat Yami at even that. Seto was then even further suppressed as Yami stole his fingers into the small openings between the buttons on Seto's shirt.

Yami smirked into their kiss as Seto slightly trembled against the feel of Yami's touch. Now the spirit wanted nothing more than to rid the other of his shirt as he wondered what other shudders he could get out of Seto given full access. However the spirit was soon snapped out of his dream as Seto finally regained some composure and snatched up Yami's wrist. He then growled as he jerked Yami around so that he was the one pushed up against the wall.

Yami started to make a move of protest before Seto bit into his neck. Yami let out a startled cry, which was soon covered up by a moan as Seto began to nip and lick at the most sensitive places.

All sense of reason was now lost between the two boys as their lips and fingers trailed along any exposed surfaces.

_'I can't believe it…this must be a dream.'_ Seto's doubts were then crushed as a stinging feeling shot from his neck and through his over-stimulated nerves. Seto wasn't the only one leaving marks that day.

"Mmm taste so good." Smirked Yami as he blew on Seto's neck causing the boy to shiver. He then gasped as Yami had finally managed to unbutton his shirt without Seto knowing it. Yami then stared at Seto's chest hungrily and was just about to make a move when a heart stopping voice suddenly interrupted him.

"YAMI!" Cried Yugi.

Yami's eyes widened as he quickly felt his heart twist. "Yugi…"

Seto's eyes also shot open as he turned his head towards the voice above them. He then frowned as Yami attempted to pull away from him. The look of passion was now gone from the spirit's eyes and was now being replaced with an expression of guilt.

"Yami…" Hissed Seto as he grabbed the spirit by the waist and refused to let him go.

However he immediately loosened his hold when Yami silently mouthed out to him. "I'm sorry Seto…I can't…" The spirit then jerked out of the other's grasp as he nodded his head and avoided Seto's dimming eyes. He then turned his back to the boy and replied to his calling Hikari. "YUGI! Is that you?"

::Next Scene::

"Oh no Jou what are we gonna do?" Gasped Yugi as he continued to examine the pit below them.

"Well I did have an idea, but I needed your help." Exclaimed Jonouchi before he noticed Yugi staring at him uneasily.

"Don't look at me like that!" Frowned Jonouchi.

"Sorry." Giggled Yugi apologetically. " So what's the plan?"

"Well see that old tree log over there." Pointed Jonouchi. "Well if we could lower it down the hole then Yami and Kaiba could use it to climb out, but it's too heavy for me to move alone"

"Well I don't know if we can still do it with me helping or not, but it seems like the only thing we can really do."

::Next Scene::

"It sure is taking those idiots a hell of a long time." Muttered Seto as he tried to focus on the wall in front of him. Currently it was the only thing keeping him from staring at Yami however his thoughts on the former pharaoh were far from deviated.

'I almost had him and then that damn Yugi…as long as he's around Yami will never move on. Why is Yugi always in my way! Why can't I…I can't….no…I can't let him beat me! I won't give up! Yami will be mine! And what Seto Kaiba wants, Seto Kaiba gets!'

Yami felt a shiver creep down his spine as he stared and Kaiba through the corner of his eye. The brunet was now currently staring at the wall in front him as though he were about to jump it.

"TIMBER!" Howled Jonouchi!

"Eh?" Blinked Yami just before the area around him began to shudder. He then felt his heart jump as a large object came hurling down above him. "What the hell-"

"Kaiba lookout!" Cried Yami as he pushed the half dazed Seto to the ground narrowly missing the large tree trunk that almost crushed them.

"Jonouchi you damn buffoon! What are you trying to do! Kill us!" Barked Seto just before he realized what position he was in. Yami was now flat on his back and nestled between Seto's crotch.

"Umm…" Started Seto as he reluctantly shook the unconscious spirit by the shoulder. "Wake up."

"Yami! Kaiba! Are you all right?" Shouted Yugi as he and Jonouchi came toppling down the tree.

"We ain't interrupting nothin are we?" Smirked Jonouchi.

Seto felt his face grow hot as he realized his position had only gotten worse. Yami was still firmly secured between his legs, however in his attempt to wake Yami Seto had ended up crouching over the former pharaoh and was now bent atop him in the most alluring way.

"Yami you're okay." Exclaimed Yugi as he completely disregarded the questionable situation and gave his other half a tight embrace.

"Yugi." choked Yami as he resisted the urge to shrink away from his Hikari. The former pharaoh had almost been certain that Yugi hated him and would never talk to him again. However for some reason his Hikari seemed happier than Yami had seen in a long time.

"Yugi I…" Started Yami.

"Oh for the love of Ra, do I really have to be a part of this or can you get off my damn lap." Growled Seto.

Yami's face was now a light shade of pink as he suddenly realized were he was sitting and then quickly jumped up. "Err sorry."

"Let me guess, this plan was all your idea, aye mutt." Scowled Seto as he dusted off his tattered coat.

"Yeah, so what's it to you." Huffed Jonouchi.

"Well who else would take something as simple as pulling a guy out of a hole and turn it into a near assassination attempt. You know you could have killed us you idiot!"

"Hey I got you out so just shut it!" Barked Jonouchi.

Yugi let out a low sigh as he watched the two boys argue before he turned and smiled up at his somewhat bewildered Yami.

"Yugi I." Whispered Yami as he kept his eyes firmly lowered towards the ground. After what had happened last night, Yami had thought real hard about his relationship with Yugi and how he would explain himself to Yugi and in the end he realized the only thing left for him to do was to tell him the truth. The truth about everything.

However Yami's worse fears where soon confirmed when Yugi suddenly pulled away from the spirit and gave him a heated glare. "Yami how could you?"

"I'm sorry Yugi…" Trailed Yami.

"You were in trouble and you didn't even tell me!" Shouted Yugi in a scolding tone. "Why didn't you call for me Yami!?"

Yami's eyes immediately fell to the ground as he suddenly felt twice as shamed. "Yugi…I couldn't, not after what I did to you last night...I'm so sorry."

"Yami…" Sighed Yugi as the look of anger in his eyes was soon replaced with a smile. "You don't need to apologize."

"Yugi?"

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. Last night…" Yugi's voice suddenly dimmed as the boy rested his forehead against Yami's own lowered head. "Last night I felt completely rejected and miserable the only thing you were trying to do was make me feel better. I see that now, and I'm so sorry I forced you into such a position."

Yami felt the pit of his stomach jerk as he opened his mouth to respond but realized he had suddenly become mute. "You're always there protecting me Yami, and helping me out and then I took advantage of you. I made you do and say things you didn't mean because you wanted to make me feel better and now I… "

"Yugi it's alright." Smiled Yami as he put a finger to his Hikari's soft lips. "It's true I want nothing more than for you to be happy so there's no point in apologizing for that."

"Yami….Thank you!" Cried Yugi as he gave Yami another tight hug. "And I just want you to know that I am happy!"

"I'm glad that you are." Answered Yami back as he returned the loving embrace.

"And you want to know why." Yami slightly pulled away from the boy as he stared back at Yugi questionably. "Because I finally did it Yami! I finally found true love! Jonouchi and I are together now! He told me that he loves me!"

"Yami are you alright." Exclaimed Yugi as he felt through his mind link something within Yami falter. However the spirit himself remained absolutely still, his face completely frozen and emotionless.

Yugi then quickly searched Yami's eyes but found himself unable to read the spirit. "Yami?"

"….Yugi…" Whispered Yami as he pulled away from his hikari and stood to his feet. He then slightly tilted his face away from Yugi ignoring the stray golden bang that fell across his face and barely covered his eyes. "I don't know what to say…I…I guess the only thing I can say is that…"

It was taking every ounce of Yami's will to lock away the surge of emotions that were now swarming through his heart and mind as Yami called on all his strength to shield his pain from his Aibou's soul. Yami knew that this day would eventually come and he had spent a long time preparing for it, but for some reason none of that seemed to matter. The cold twisted feeling the spirit was now experiencing was like nothing he could have ever imagined, and for that reason he realized he was never prepared for it at all.

"I…I'm" Yugi clasped the puzzle around his neck tightly as he awaited Yami's answer. "I'm very happy for you Yugi…I knew you could do it."

"YAMI!" Exclaimed Yugi as he practically jumped the spirit's arms. Lucky for Yami Yugi had buried his face in the spirit's chest just in time to miss a stray tear that had stole its way out his eye.

However the drop of pain did not go completely unmissed as Seto briefly tore his attention away from the barking Jonouchi just in time to witness the scene. 'Oh Yami…'

::Next Scene::

Seto let out a lethargic breath as he leaned against a nearby tree and watched the scene in front of him. Yugi and Jonouchi were now splashing around the beach like a bunch of children as they attempted to catch some more fish. "Tch. Idiots."

Seto's eyes then caught a glance towards the nearby fire as he admired the source of his current afflictions. There sat Yami, head lowered to the ground, gazing dazedly into the fire. However it seemed the fire was the only thing burning that day as Seto realized the fiery aura Yami usually carried about him was now completely extinguished. Even Seto had to admit that it was a sad sight for him to see, as he reluctantly tore his gaze away from Yami and shut his tired blue eyes.

"What will you do now Yami? I told you this day would come….then again I didn't think it would happen this soon."

"I got one!" Triumphed Yugi as he held a fish half his size proudly into the air. His eyes then widened as Jonouchi and an even bigger fist came splashing towards him.

"Eh heh!" Chuckled Jonouchi nervously as he realized his had run dead smack into Yugi and was now lying in his lap. He then smiled up at the water drenched Yugi as his eyes began to dim.

"Well well." Hummed Jonouchi. "Looks like I caught me a big one."

"Jono!" Shouted Yugi as he felt his face go red."

"Hmm. I guess I'll have to eat this one up." Purred Jonouchi as he chuckled lowly and then captured Yugi's lips before he had time to protest.

Yami continued to stare into the fire as he willed his thoughts to be consumed by the flames. He then stopped as he realized Jonouchi and Yugi had suddenly stopped laughing and splashing around. He then looked and quickly turned his face away as he saw his lighter half and his best friend making out. However just before he was about to shut his eyes he noticed Seto standing by a nearby tree, staring off at the newly found couple oddly.

"Seto?" Murmured Yami as he began to wonder if he was reading the brunet's expression correctly. There was no way Seto could have been looking at the two the way that he thought he was. There was now way Seto was just now looking…jealous? Besides who did he have to be jealous of?

It was then that Yami suddenly remembered Seto's words. _"I like you Yami…"_

"Does this mean that all this time Seto has…liked me?" Yami let out a disheartened laugh at the thought as realization finally hit him. "Of course…how stupid of me! Why didn't I see it before…I guess I was just so blinded that I completely misunderstood Kaiba's feelings! I was so sure the he hated me and only respected me as duelist that I missed all the signs. The way Seto's eyes lit up whenever we met…the sudden change in his attitude…the extra attention…the guise of admiration…the way he let me change him…the times I only saw him smile for me…How could I have been so blind?"

"So then now what…I never though as Seto as anything more as my rival…and a possible stubborn friend. I mean sure his an attractive person, but things like that have never really mattered to me before…I'm only interested in the beauty of a person's soul." Yami slightly shivered as a strange chill went down his spine.

"But now that I do think about it…All the signs and signals Seto gave off to me…were the exact same one's I gave to him…the way my eyes lit up every time I saw him. The respect and admiration I've always felt towards him…the way my pulse always raced during the heat of battle…but this feeling…this feeling…it's different…it not the same as the one I feel for Yugi."

"So then why does my heart ache at just the thought of him. Now that I finally looked at him in this light I can't seem to control my heartbeat!"

"And also…I believe Yugi is standing in your way…"

"It's so easy to find strength when you're protecting someone else…it's easy to fight for something that has meaning to it, but when it comes to fighting for your own life you start to wonder if you lived a life worth protecting…"

"There's nothing holding me back now…is there?" Questioned Yami as he gazed over towards the blushing Yugi and smiling Jonouchi. "Jonouchi is the one who will protect you now…so what meaning does my life have now? What worth is it now?"

"If you came to me…I'd carry you instead."

"Yami?" Chocked Seto as he stared up at the dark figuring looming above him. At some point in time Seto had slightly lost his consciousness and was now sitting on the ground, leaning over on the tree for support.

"Kaiba…Seto…I thought about what you said…and I just want to let you know that I love Yugi. I love him with all that I am…" Seto internally groaned as he realized he didn't really like what the spirit had to say.

"However you were right…I can't remain Yugi's shadow forever…and now that I no longer am I'm not really sure what I should do."

"…" Seto remained completely silent as he tried to read Yami's eyes but failed. As usual the shadows around the spirit had completely succumbed to the former pharaoh's power as they expertly hid his face.

"And I was I hoping..." Seto let out a soft gasp as Yami knelt towards the ground accidentally brushing his knee into Seto's inner thigh. "You could show me a new path…because Seto…I think…no I know that I like you too."

Now it was Seto's turn to be surprised as he eyes were now larger than Yugi's giant violets. Without giving the boy anytime to respond Yami was on Seto in a hot second and he ravished the unsuspecting boy's lips.

'Could this be? Did I finally get what I wanted?' 

However Seto's thoughts were quickly demolished as he stared up and met two honey eyes.

"YAMI!" Exclaimed Yugi.

"Yugi!" Shouted Yami back as he quickly broke his kiss and turned to meet his hikari. Little to either Seto or Yami's knowledge, the moment Yami had declared his feelings was the same moment Yugi and Jonouchi had given up on catching a fish.

"Wha-what's going on here." Stammered Yugi.

"I…" A strange feeling over took Yami's heart however for once he was happy to realize that it wasn't guilt. It was more a sensation of embarrassment now. The type of feeling a person gets when they get caught doing something mendacious, however Yami wasn't even given a chance to get to that part yet and was thankful Yugi hadn't come any later.

"I had no idea that you and Seto…" Started Yugi as his voice suddenly failed him.

"Umm well we never really…I…what I mean-"

"What he means to say is yes. You and Jonouchi aren't the only one's who finally had a revelation. Yami and I are a couple too now." Intercepted Seto as he finally regained the means of speech and thought.

"Well Yami…I'm happy for you!" Smiled Yugi weakly as for some strange reason a sickening feeling took over his heart and stomach. The same type of feeling he always got when he told his grandpa a lie and got away with it.

"Oh this is just great!" Cried out a forgotten voice. "Yami and Seto are together! Well now we can all just one big gay happy family!" Spat Jonouchi bitterly as he quickly jerked around and took off running.

"JONOUCHI WAIT!" Shouted Yugi just before his wrist was swiftly caught.

"Yugi!" Yelled Yami as he forced his Hikari to look him straight in the eyes. "Please tell me the truth!"

"Yami…" Choked Yugi as he tried to force his eyes away but failed. "I am happy for you."

Yami narrowed his eyes in on the boy as his piercing crimson eyes struck into Yugi's heart. "Well then if that's so…why are you crying?"

To be continued….

Umm yeah so there it is chapter 9…yep well for those of you who thought you had me all figured out sorry because even I haven't accomplished that task. Then again despite the twisted ending and yet another suspenseful cliffy that kiss scene between Jonouchi and Yugi was (as my brother would say) the Schiztnit! I mean even I had to admit that was a long time coming, but I think the Seto/Yami moment was really intense also.

So what dastardly plans does Momo have for the newly found couples….hmm and I thought my relationships were short, but heck these guys are pulling the records for less then 24 hour break-ups.

Seto: And whose fault is that?

Momochan: Your's! You sexy hot stud! Otherwise you wouldn't have so much drama between all the cute bisho's.

::Glomps Seto::

Seto: Ughh

Okay guys here's my dilemma. I've already started working on the next chapter and after that I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to make my final decision. Now for the last several months I've been debating on who will end up with who and I finally narrowed my decision down.

You see my favorite Yugi yaoi paring use to be Setox Jou, however recently I've taken a liking to Seto x Yami. So now my two favorite pairings are Seto x Jou and Seto x Yami. I mean who couldn't love prideshipping? Besides Seto and Yami's competitiveness is so hot. I can always expect some intense scenes from those two. As for Seto x Jou, opposites attract and also make for some great humor. The way those two are always bickering and at each other's necks. I love it! With two hotheads always agruing who wouldn't expect some great make up sex!

So when it comes to picking between those two couplings…I can't do it. Therefore, I've decided to make my decision based off of which of these couplings works best: Yami x Yugi or Jou x Yugi? Now I can go for either pairing. I mean the bond of two spirits in love or the bond of two friends in love? Hard decision!

That's why I've decided to reward those of you who have been reading and reviewing my fic lately by letting you decide. So I'd like to ask you guys as a favor to do something for me when you review this chapter and the next one to come. Tell me which pairing you like the best and why you think it is. It would really help me out in wrappin up this fic and Momo would very much appreciate. So will it be Yami x Yugi or Jou x Yugi. I'm all open-minded for either idea so I ask you guys to move me!

Yeah so for an off note how many of you got to see the Yugioh movie? Yeah I saw it the weekend it came out however I would be lying if I didn't say I was sorely disappointed. Oh don't get me wrong the plot was great and all, but what was up with the art? I don't know if it was because this movie was a collaboration between a US-Japan team but the art work really wasn't all that great. To tell you the truth it looked like a really badly drawn episode. Even the paint job for most of the background art was pretty shawdy. I mean I've seen better animated episodes and aren't the episodes supposed to pale in comparison to the movies? I mean they have a way huger budget to work with so you think they would have put in a little more effort than they do while drawing the episodes. I mean I let the first Yugioh movie slide because it was leaning more towards the original art style of the first season of Yugioh which was done by a different company plus the movie was made like 8 years ago but come on!

Okay for those of you who disagree I'm sorry but I've been a real hard core anime fan for oh let's say the last 10 years of my life so over time I've become pretty picky about the art quality of the shows I watch. I mean I don't care if it's the best critically acclaimed anime to ever be if I don't like the art style I ain't watchin it!

Then again the animation didn't bug me so much that I couldn't sit and watch it I just felt a little disappointed and well I was considering buying the movie when it came to dvd but that idea is totally scratched now. ::WAILS:: How could you mess up my pretty Yami so!

As for the other aspects of the movie I was fairly much pleased. The plot wasn't too bad, sort of like your typical Yugioh season all smashed up into a few hours so of course there wasn't any detailed depth in the plot, but it was good enough for movie time. The character's personalities were as cute and sharp as ever and the battle scenes were tight. I especially like the new monsters that were designed by that genius Takahashi! The villain was a bit cheesy, but having Kaiba as his puppet for most the movie made up for his stupid outfit because I got to gawk at Seto instead of him for most of the duel (Wise choice for a puppet)!

Overall I have to say the movie is worth seeing especially if you're a hard-core fan like me! What better way to support my lovely bisho's! So on the Momoscale of 1 to 4 I give the movie a 3 ½ (It would have been a lot higher had I not been such a premaddonna about the artwork but eh that's life).

Oh I'm also happy to say that I finally bought the first 15 episodes to the last season of Yugioh. Yeah so what if I skipped 2 seasons I wanted to see pharaoh Yami in a skirt now!! Currently I have only seen the first 8 episodes but I'm waiting on my next 2 dvd's to ship on in. Ouu I can't wait! Evil Bakura is so cute being extra evil and Dark Magician's other ego Maho is pretty hot himself. Now personally I feel priest Seto could be wearing a little less clothes (it's Eygpt! It's hot! RUN AROUND NAKED…please), but he makes up for it by being so cute when he was Chibi. I never thought Seto would look so cute with long hair, hmm then again it looked strangely enough a lot like Jonouchi's hair. Oh that must be the reason why I love it. A cross between Seto and Jonouchi. I love it!

**::Starts to drool until her entire room begins to flood::**

Momochan: HELP. I can't swim!

Seto: **::Floats by on a lifesaver::** Now how does it feel.

Momochan: ARGGHHHH….**::Gurggle, gurgle::**

Seto: **::Laughs maniaclly just before he spots a nearby waterfall and hurdles off of it::** KUSOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!!!!

Momochan: Heh-heh **::grins evilly::** That's what you get when you mess with the **_writer _**of the fic…and closing notes**. ::Starts to laugh just before she also fall off the same waterfall but not before her voice echo's off::** DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!


	10. Coming Out

Well I guess it's about that time again. Yes it's time for another lovely update (Heh. I kind of felt like a cheesy cartoon announcer…) !!! You know contrary to belief I look forward to these things just as much as you guys do! Sometimes it's kind of amusing when I realize that when I'm writing these fics I often find myself snickering or grinning to myself. I guess it's mostly because something goofy I wrote or also because I'm just having so much fun torturing all the characters, and then I can't wait for you guys to read it so you can snicker and grin or cry if your not like me and you actually have an ounce of compassion for the characters (I love being evil). Yeah so I guess that's what I my point is…not that I really had one…

Anyways as usual I would like to thank all of you for the great reviews. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I love you guys! If I could I would hug you all because you guys are part of what made this fic such a success! You've all really encouraged me and for those of you who didn't know, this is actually my very first Yaoi! Now thanks to you guys I really want to write more! So thanks…

However on a darker noteI'd like to get something off my chest. Now as I've mentioned before everyone is entitled to his or her opinion, however the only thing that makes me feel otherwise is the way in which you do it! Don't insult my intelligence when you try to make a point. If you do that then suddenly I don't give a DAMN what you have to say. I don't care how right you are!

Oh yes you made it very clear Reviewer 'Er' that I spelled Shoddy wrong, but did you ever consider this? Most of the chapters I write are between 15 to 18 pages long. That's about 5,000 to 6,000 words! You think you could at least forgive me for a few grammatical errors. I don't know how experienced a writer you are, but spell check ain't the greatest tool and I don't have an editor. So what if I'm not such a great writer when it comes to a grammatical sense. I just write fanfics in my free time and for fun! I wish that I were an experienced enough writer to catch every misspelled word like the perfect flawless person that I am, but I'm not! Yeah so if you were trying to succeed in discouraging my writing you have succeeded. Thank you very much!

This also isn't the first love triangle like story that I've ever written before! I think I know a little something about writing one thank you very much. Had I just been writing this fic for me it would have been perfectly easy for me to pick a pairing. As a matter of fact I kind of had an idea of how I wanted this story to end up, however as time passed the reviewers started to make me have second thoughts. Everyone else's opinions, thoughts, feelings, and ideas moved me so much I decided that everyone deserved to get a least a little bit of what they wanted. That's why I gave everyone his or her moment before I made my final decision.

Also I think a good way to write a story is to never let your readers second-guess you. If your fic is too predictable, it's boring! With as many stories that are written every week, after a while some of them can get too cliché. So keeping everyone in suspense about what's going on is what I do to keep a readers interest and to be able to entertain them better. It's called a writing TEKKNIK (O.o, Ouu I spelled technique wrong. Now what)

Yeah so quite frankly I don't give a damn whether you stick around for the finale or not! Your opinions you can keep to yourself or at least have enough guts to review my story with your pen name rather then hide behind the pen name 'Er'. Otherwise I wouldn't have been forced to fume here for everyone to see which is really not my forte because I don't really like to bash anyone publicly. That's what you call common courtesy. Well anyways I'm done barking however I only have one last thing to say. My opinion on this matter….You can take my fanfic and shove it up you're A-

Momo's Subconscious: DOWN GIRL! Whoa calm down.

::Covers Momo's mouth::

Momochan: Grrr

Momo's Subconscious: If you yell at everyone who gives you a bad review then other people will be scared to do it and then you won't be able to improve your writing skills better.

Momochan: I know, but this is different. Positive criticism is one thing. I can handle that. I've had my fair share of bad reviews, but being an ass about it is a whole different thing.

Momo's Subconscious: ::Sighs:: Whatever

Sorry guys, I apologize for having to let you see my ugly side, but considering my stress level is substantially high due to school, my composure is a bit…lacking. Anyways let's move back to the bright side of things. So here it is, chapter 10! Hope you guys like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and even if I did do you think a poor broke student like me can afford the Yugioh cast? What with Jonouchi's eating habits, everyone's obsession with card collecting, and multiple property destruction, I would be bankrupt in no time!

A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle

Chp10 Coming Out

"Yugi!" Yelled Yami as he forced his Hikari to look him straight in the eyes. "Please tell me the truth!"

"Yami…" Choked Yugi as he tried to force his eyes away but failed. "I am happy for you."

Yami narrowed his eyes in on the boy as his piercing crimson eyes struck into Yugi's heart. "Well then if that's so…why are you crying?"

"Crying?" Echoed Yugi back with pure confusion. He then brought a hand to his cheek and gasped when he came in contact with a warm wet substance. "I…" Started the boy as he finally broke contact with Yami by gently pulling his arm out of the other's grasp.

"Jonouchi just took off running without even explaining why and I don't know what to do. That's why I'm crying." Exclaimed Yugi just before he took off running in the direction Jonouchi had went.

"Yugi…" Trailed Yami as he clutched the puzzle around his neck. He then turned around and faced a dazed looking Seto, worry evident in his clear red eyes. "I'm going to find Jonouchi!"

"Kuso…" Hissed Seto under his breath as he watched the former pharaoh also take flight. He then waited for a few moments before he let out a deep sigh and trudged behind him, a trail of curse words following suite.

**::Next Scene::**

_"Well then if that's so…why are you crying?"_

"Crying…crying…how come I didn't notice I was crying." Sniffed Yugi as he continued to run in no particular direction. The boy had long since lost his trail on Jonouchi and was now running for the mere purpose of clearing his head.

"But I wasn't…I wasn't crying because of Jonouchi…I was crying because…" Yugi soon stopped in his tracks as leaned over and began to breath heavily. Even after several moments had passed Yugi continued to deeply gulp in air as for some reason he couldn't get his heartbeat to slow.

"I am happy. I'm happy that Yami finally found love…so then why…" Yugi fell to his knees as his head suddenly begin to spin. The air around him had become unbearably thin as the boy leaned on his hands and knees and coughed. He then let out another startled breath as a few drops of hot liquid hit the ground in front of him.

"No." Stammered Yugi as he sat up and backed into a nearby tree. "Why? Why am I crying again? I love Jonouchi…I really do so why do I keep thinking about…"

_"Yami and I are a couple too now."_

Yugi felt a shiver shake his heart as he ducked his head between his legs and attempted to stifle his tears. "But Yami is…mine."

**::Next Scene::**

Seto muttered something intangible under his breath as he begin to wonder what higher being above him was now laughing. "This is just great. Why of all people am I the one to find the mutt first?" Muttered Seto as he stared at the dismal looking blonde not too far ahead of him.

Jonouchi was now lying flat on his back with one arm draped over his face and appeared to be asleep. However the moment Seto stepped closer Jonouchi quickly sat up and stared at the brunet towering above him. At first glance Jonouchi's eyes widened brightly but then they immediately dimmed back down once the boy regained his senses. Jonouchi then promptly turned his back to Seto and remained completely silent.

Even Seto took this behavior to quite disturbing but soon decided to completely disregard it as he continued his advance. "So here you are puppy. Well I'm glad I found you so fast. Let's go."

"Leave me the hell alone." Growled Jonouchi as he leaned his chin on his knees and stared out defiantly. "I'm not bothering you."

"Oh that's where you're wrong." Snorted Seto. "When you go and run off to throw a hissy fit Yugi gets upset and chases after you, and when Yugi gets upset Yami gets upset, and when Yami's upset I'm upset. Get the drift?"

"Well sorry to rain on your parade." Muttered Jonouchi dryly. "I just live to please you don't I Kaiba."

"If you wanted to do that you would learn to keep your mouth shut and do what your told. Just like the good little puppy you should be." Smirked Seto wryly.

"Look Asshole I've had it up to here with you!" Barked Jonouchi as he jumped to his feet and stared Seto dead in the eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this so why can't you just leave me alone!"

"On any normal instanced I would, but quite frankly I'm just too tired to deal with this sissy crap you and Mutou like to pull all the time. So forgive me for my lack of tact, but your coming with me whether you like it or not." Hissed Seto as he grabbed Jonouchi roughly by the arm.

"Let go of me." Thundered Jonouchi as he swung at Seto with full force.

However Seto easily dodged the blow as he swiftly caught Jonouchi's hand and smiled. Furious Jonouchi tried to strike Seto with his other hand, but failed miserably when Seto caught that hand also.

"Now that's a low blow." Frowned Seto as his smirk quickly faded away. With no other offenses left at his disposal Jonouchi attempted to attack Seto with his knee, but soon found himself pinned firmly against a nearby tree.

"Now are we through yet." Glowered Seto as leaned in towards Jonouchi's face. With one last fated effort Jonouchi tried to push Seto off of him, but gave up once it failed. Seto merely let out an idle breath at this last attempt as he smiled at Jonouchi with triumph. However his victory was soon turned cold, as Seto was unprepared for what happened next.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Just leave me alone. I don't know what I did to ever make you hate me so much, but please…" Jonouchi's voice was soon lost in a torrent of tears as he leaned his head against Seto's chest and began to sob.

Now in a complete state of shock Seto immediately released Jonouchi from his hold and watched at the boy slumped to his knees and continued to cry. "I don't know what I did, but please just…"

Silence filled the air, save for a few quiet sobs, as Seto stared down at Jonouchi for what seemed like an eternity. He then shook head as he began to wonder if 3 days without proper food and water was getting to him. "I don't hate you."

Jonouchi's entire body froze as he slowly raised his face up and stared at Seto in complete disbelief. Seto let out an irritated sigh as he realized the boy was looking at him as though he hadn't heard him. Then again at this point Seto could hardly believe the words coming out of his own mouth also. "Like I said puppy…I don't hate you…so stop crying all ready."

"Kaiba…"

"Now I don't recall ever once saying that I hated you…" Muttered Seto as he reached his hand out towards Jonouchi. "So enough already."

"Liar." Snapped Jonouchi as he slapped Seto's hand away and stood to his feet. He then glared at Seto with heated rage and frowned. "I knew you wanted me to come with you, but I didn't think you would sink this low."

"Wha-" Started Seto just before he was rudely interrupted.

"Then again I suppose you'd do anything to get your way. Well fine moneybags, I'll come with you, but not because you want me to. I'm only doin this for Yugi."

"Oh for the love of Ra. This is what I get for trying to be nice!" Wailed Seto irritably. "See this is the reason why I-"

"Hate me!" Interjected Jonouchi quickly.

"No. I already told you I didn't, although it's not too late for me to start." Frowned Seto.

"You mean…" Trailed Jonouchi.

"Sure I hate all the stupid things you do and say, hell I wouldn't blame anyone else for feeling the same, but as sad as it is, I've met people a lot worse than you, and you don't see me hating them." Jonouchi remained silent as he finally turned his gaze and stared at the ground.

"Then why do you treat me so badly if you don't hate me?" Questioned Jonouchi well after the awkward moment had passed.

"Oh don't be so self-conceited puppy." Scoffed Seto as he held the bridge of his nose. "If you haven't noticed I'm like this to everyone!"

"No…you aren't." Whispered Jonouchi steadily.

"What?"

"You treat me worse." Exclaimed Jonouchi as his voice began to rise in intensity. "Every time you see me you always have something cruel and demeaning to say! Usually when you don't like someone you simply just ignore them, but not me! I'm the one you always come down on!"

"Well I don't think I really have a choice. It's kind of hard to ignore you when you and your friends are always getting into my business." Gritted Seto.

"Really!" Snapped Jonouchi, his voice bordering on a shout. "Well I don't see you calling Honda a puppy, or ridiculing Yugi every chance you get. When's the last time you tried to humiliate Anzu or brushed off Ryou!"

"Just admit it Kaiba! You won't hurt my feelings! I need to know how you feel!" Cried Jonouchi as he grabbed the front of Seto's shirt roughly. "I have to know…I can't move on until you do. It wouldn't be fair to Yugi…SO TELL ME! Just say that you hate me!"

Seto remained completely silent as he admired the ferocity in Jonouchi's eyes. It was something Seto saw all too often, and yet never got tired of gazing at. However rather then let Jonouchi off easy and tell the boy it was this look in his eyes that caused Seto to pick on him, Seto gave a simple counter. "Why?"

"…" The fire in Jonouchi's eyes quickly extinguished as he suddenly lost his voice.

"Why is it so important to you how **_I_** feel? Since when have you ever cared what **_I _**think?" Questioned Seto sternly.

"I…" Trailed Jonouchi as he all but chocked.

"Suddenly speechless I see…well then let me ask you another question Katsuya. Where did you get that mark on your neck?"

Jonouchi immediately felt his blood freeze as he brought his hand to his neck and gulped. The blonde had no idea any marks had been left on him during his and Seto's little 'scuffle' and was hoping the brunet never remembered or found out what happened. If Seto did, he might start to question why Jonouchi let him get away with what he did and more importantly why he never brought it up.

"I find it hard to believe that Yugi did something like that. He's much too timid." Continued Seto as he decided to ignore Jonouchi's sudden plague of silence.

"…" Jonouchi still remained quiet as he tried to figure out how to get out of the corner he was now being backed into.

"Katsuya." Hissed Seto impatiently.

"…"

"Tell me!" Barked Seto.

"I…" Whispered Jonouchi.

Now Seto's tolerance was completely lost as he all but slammed the boy into the same tree and growled. "You think you're the only one with things to resolve? Tell me Katsuya!"

"I can't!" Shouted Jonouchi back through tightly shuteyes. There was no way Jonouchi could look at Seto now. His shame and guilt was too much for him to bear and he was sure his eyes would reveal it all.

"…then I can't answer your question." Sighed Seto lowly.

"…" Jonouchi's eyes drifted open at this although he still managed to avoid all eye contact.

However Seto was never the type to give up as he finally decided on the best way to get his answers. "Fine! If you won't tell me then I'll just figure it out for myself!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Thundered Jonouchi as he finally recovered from what just happened. Before he even had time to react Jonouchi was in a firm lip lock with the towering brunet before him and had almost got caught enough in the moment to kiss back. However once his senses kicked in Jonouchi finally managed to land a punch on the preoccupied Seto.

"…I see…." Smirked Seto as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Why did you do that?" Shouted Jonouchi.

Seto merely ignored the other's rage as he backed off of Jonouchi and sighed. He then finally turned towards Jonouchi and surprised the blonde completely. Seto's usual look of arrogance was now completely diminished as he gave Jonouchi a smile he had never seen. "…tell me…Jonouchi…do you…hate me?"

"…." Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say as he was so taken by the tired look in Seto's eyes. However after a few moments had passed Jonouchi finally shook his head no, too afraid to speak for fear of what might come out.

Seto's smile never once faltered as he merely shrugged off the silence and slowly approached the blonde. "Then why do you look at me with such eyes?" Jonouchi held his breath as Seto inched towards him, his low warm breaths were caressing as they gently touched his face. "Me and only me…"

"K-Kaiba…" Stammered Jonouchi as he attempted to back away but met resistance with the tree behind him. For some reason seeing Seto acting so sincere was almost frightening.

"Such eyes…" Chimed Seto in a soothing tone as he brushed the hair from Jonouchi's eyes, forcing the blonde to make contact with his dimming azures.

Jonouchi was now locked in a spell as the combination of Seto's voice and gaze clutched his heart. "It's because…because I…"

"Say it…" 

"…" Jonouchi was now waging a war between his heart and his mind as he struggled against himself. Seto however was thoroughly tired of the silent treatment as he decided his tactics were not worth the trouble.

"Fine…don't come…Yugi will find you eventually I suppose." Huffed Seto as he pulled away from the blonde and begin to walk off.

All thoughts of reason were now completely overcome with panic as Jonouchi finally lost his wits and shouted. "Seto!" The brunet stopped in his tracks however he still made no move to turn around as he awaited Jonouchi's words… "It's because…I LOVE YOU!"

The words echoed loudly throughout the forest air, as a discomfited silence followed behind it. Now the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Jonouchi's heavy breaths as he awaited the brunets response.

"Heh. That's what I thought." Smirked Seto triumphantly as his eyes shine with complete domination. He then let out a haughty chuckle and continued to walk away.

Something in the pit of Jonouchi's heart snapped as he turned towards the tree behind him and hit it with full force. "DAMN YOU SETO KAIBA!" Thundered the blonde as he felt a new onslaught of tears resurface. "Damn you…"

**::Next Scene::**

"I can't believe this." Choked out Seto. "That is **_not_ **what I thought!"

Seto was now in an utter state of shock as he leaned on a nearby tree and stared at his feet. It had taken every ounce of his composure to contain his surprise, and even more poise to blow Jonouchi completely off. There were so many questions Seto wanted to ask, however he knew he was in no kind of mental or physical state to handle those answers.

'I can't believe this. I thought when I cornered Jonouchi I had him all figured out! I thought throwing him off with my strange behavior would lead him to believe I knew what he was up to and that he had no choice but to admit it! But I never thought…'

Seto felt a queasy feeling in the middle of his stomach as he grabbed onto a tree branch for leverage in order to support his suddenly weakened knees.

'I thought Jonouchi had devised some kind of plan to get back at me. Damn I knew I shouldn't have given that simple mind so much credit, but what other explanation did I have?'

Seto finally released his hold on the tree branch as he subconsciously began to walk in any aimless direction. His mind was too preoccupied with Jonouchi to pay attention to bodily functions.

'His strange behavior. The look of intensity in his eyes...the one I only seen him give to me…'

Seto let out a soft breath as the recollection of Jonouchi's eyes slightly distracted his thoughts.

'How could I have not realized it! I was so sure that Jonouchi hated me! Why wouldn't he? The way that I mock and ridicule him…how could he actually love someone like me!?! I did everything in my power to try to make him hate because as long as he hated me I wouldn't…'

Something within Seto faltered as he nearly stumbled on his own feet. He then stopped in his tracks before he shook his head defiantly.

"No…I don't believe it. This is all some kind of trick…it has to be!" Cried out Seto. He then brushed his fingers through his chestnut hair furiously before he stopped and leaned his forehead against his palm.

'But if that were so then what about that night…it really wasn't a dream…was it?' 

Seto had been almost certain that the night that he and Jonouchi had shared was merely a fantasy. Why else would something like that happen? Sure Seto could blame his absurd behavior on a mushroom high, but what about Jonouchi? In the end the blonde had resisted, but before that they had shared more then just a kiss. That was why Seto had kissed Jonouchi just moments ago. He had to verify whether that night was just a dream, but now Seto knew the truth. There was no mistaking a kiss like that. Jonouchi's lips felt exactly the same now as they did before. So was that all just part of Jonouchi's deception as well?

'Could someone who was trying to deceive me kiss me with such…' 

Seto blinked as he realized he had at some point brought his fingers to his lips.

'Sure my head wasn't working right back then…I wasn't in control…so then why is that every time I recall that moment my heart aches like this…'

Seto was now completely lost in thought, as he didn't even seem to notice that he was now sitting down. He then griped the front of his shirt tightly as he felt the rhythm of his heartbeat skip.

"It's like nothing I ever felt before…its different then the way I feel about Yami…Yami…" Seto's thoughts began to trail along with his voice before he suddenly snapped up! "No! Yami is the only one for me! To think that even for a second I would consider!" 

His eyes then widened as he was hit with another thought.

_"Then why do you treat me so badly if you don't hate me?"_

_"You treat me worse." _

_"…I'm the one you always come down on!"_

Jonouchi's words stabbed at Seto like a knife as he found himself clutching his chest again. "I don't hate him. I really don't, but he's right…I do always single him out and the reason why is…"

"Okay then Kaiba. Kiss or Tell. Why is it you are so damn hard on Jonouchi?" 

"I…because he's a damn idiot."

"Try again."

The words echoed in and out of Seto's thoughts as he began to murmur under his breath. "It's because he…I…"

However just as Seto was about to grasp full enlightenment as soft voice behind him cut woke him up "Kaiba. We need to talk."

"Yugi?"

**::Next Scene::**

Yami let out a heavy sigh as he slowly trudged along the forest floor. It had been several moments since he had lost Jonouchi's trail, however at this point he wasn't sure if Jonouchi was the one he was chasing.

"Yugi…" Whispered Yami.

'You say you were crying because of Jonouchi so then why did I see tears even before he ran away. What is it that you are hiding from me? Why won't you be honest with me?' Yami let out a discontent laugh at this remark as he realized how fickle his own thoughts were.

"I have no right to think such things. What about me?" Questioned Yami. However he was soon pulled from his acquisitions as he spotted two distinct figures through the corner of his eye.

"Jonouchi! Seto!" Smiled Yami as he began to approach the two boys. However just before he reached them Yami stopped dead in his tracks as he witnessed the last thing he expected to see. In a blink of the eye Seto had Jonouchi pinned to a nearby tree and was now ravishing the other's lips.

A small flame lit up inside the former pharaoh as Yami felt his fist begin to tremble. Yet rather then act upon his raging emotions Yami took a moment register in his mind what was going on. It was at that point her heard Jonouchi's confession loud and clear.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Now the flame was lit a blaze as it took ever inch of Yami's resolve to force him to duck behind a nearby tree in order to calm down.

"I can't believe this!" Murmured the spirit quietly. "Jonouchi…loves Seto?"

It was at these words that Yami finally lost control of his temper and rushed out from his place of hiding. The only thing on his mind now was Yugi and the affect this profession would have on him.

"JONOUCHI!" Thundered Yami.

"Y-Yami!" Stammered Jonouchi as he turned towards the not so happy friend. Then before Jonouchi had time to react, he was met with a hard punch to the face.

The blonde nearly toppled over backwards at this, but luckily regained his balance before he fell. It was pretty clear to Jonouchi Yami had intentionally held back some of the force, however he wasn't completely sure why. One thing he was certain of was the reason why he had been struck.

"Yami…" Trailed Jonouchi as he held the side of his bruised face. The spirit was now standing before him, trembling with rage, eyes burning with anger. Jonouchi couldn't bear to look at Yami any longer as an overwhelming feeling of shame and regret overtook him.

"I trusted you." Gritted Yami as he finally regained enough composure to speak. "I gave up the one I loved to you and for what?"

"The one you love?" Echoed Jonouchi as he realized there was more to this then he had imagined.

"How could you do this to Yugi?" Continued Yami as he didn't seem to hear the other.

"How could me? HOW COULD ME? What about you!" Exclaimed Jonouchi as he suddenly forgot that he was the one being admonished. Now it was Jonouchi's turn to be angry as he realized that he wasn't the only one who had been holding back his feelings. To think that for so long Yami had been hiding an affection for Yugi was almost devastating. Jonouchi had never thought someone like Yami, someone who always preached on the importance of a person's heart would do something like that. Sure Jonouchi had done the same, but at least he had finally decided to be honest with himself. Then again now he wished he had done so long before he had got his best friend involved. "I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean for it to happen this way, but I just couldn't do it any longer! I couldn't lie to my heart anymore…It just wasn't fair. Not to Yugi…and not to myself."

"…Jou." Trailed Yami as he realized these words were also being targeted at him.

"But now I see where I was wrong…no matter how painful you know it might be…if you love someone you should tell them. Even if you know they don't love you back…you should tell them. If your not honest with your feelings how could you ever say you truly love someone? Your heart will never be able to truly move on until you do…"

"I…" Chocked Yami as he made no move or resistance when Jonouchi approached him. Suddenly being angry with Jonouchi seemed like a totally misguided cause. Sure he had a right to be mad that Jonouchi admitted his love to another despite his relationship with Yugi, and the hurt it would cause Yugi pained him, but at least Jonouchi had enough courage to be honest with himself and the person that he loved.

"Don't you agree?" Smiled Jonouchi as he gently set a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Jonouchi." Whispered Yami as he stared deeply into his friends clear amber eyes. They were a complete reflection of the other's heart as Yami realized everything Jonouchi was trying to tell him. Yami then smiled as he recognized that it was now he who was being enlightened.

Jonouchi's eyes widened briefly as Yami suddenly embraced him. He then let out a breath of relief and returned the hug. The heated ora that Yami was emitting had completely dissipated now and Jonouchi was glad that Yami was able to understand him so easily. Then again he wasn't surprised. Yami understood what he was going through in more ways then one. "Yami…"

**::Next Scene::**

"What do you want?" Snorted Seto as he decided to take his previous frustrations out on Yugi. Then again Yugi was to blame for the unwanted interruption.

"I wanted to…I…uhh…"

"Spit it out already!" Shouted Seto, his patience long since gone.

"Well you and Yami…you are…you…" Stammered Yugi as he kept his head ducked towards the ground. Seto let out a loud breath of impatience before he was suddenly startled by Yugi.

"DO YOU REALLY LIKE YAMI?" Blurted Yugi. "Because if this is just some kind of scheme to use Yami to get to me then I-"

"Then you'll what?" Snapped Seto.

"I uh…"

"Oh for Ra's sake! You have got to be kidding me? Isn't it Yami who's suppose to be protecting you?" Laughed Seto in a tone dripping with cynicism. Yugi recoiled a bit at this as he suddenly became silent again. "Look Yugi even if I was devising some kind of plot to use Yami, I'm pretty sure he can handle it. Yami is a big boy I think he can take care of himself."

"…"

The complete look of mortification on Yugi's face was a bit disheartening as Seto slightly regretted his forceful words. Whatever the reason, Yugi had gone completely out of his character to defend Yami and for that Seto was somewhat moved.

"Well if it's any consolation, I'm not up to anything. Well in the past there was a part of me that would have done anything deceitful to get my way, but Yami banished away that part of me and for that I am grateful. Now I don't have to depend on anyone or anything to get what I want. I've got enough strength to do that on my own. So if I wanted to get back at you for something I certainly wouldn't us Yami to do it. I'd take you out on my own, so please don't insult my abilities.

"I…I'm sorry Seto…I didn't mean to…I actually really do trust you it's just that…I really care about Yami and I couldn't bare it if anything happened to him." Answered Yugi weakly.

"Tch," Scoffed Seto. " Whatever… Yami is mine now and I don't want anything more from him and I especially don't want anything from you so you have nothing to worry about in that department. Besides what does it matter to you? You have Jonouchi."

"You're right…I…I'm sorry…if you'll excuse me I got to find Jonouchi now…"

Seto watched as Yugi slowly turned and walked away. He then raised a brow curiously as he watched Yugi suddenly stop in his tracks. The smaller boy they stood completely still as though he were thinking something over in his head before he quickly turned back around.

A silent gasp escaped from Seto's lips as his eyes met with Yugi's. There was a fire burning in them that Seto had never seen before, in Yami perhaps but never from Yugi. "Yugi?"

"No this is all wrong!" Exclaimed Yugi. "That is not what I really came here to say. What I meant to say was…Yami belongs to me!"

To be continued… 

You know as I was reading over this chapter I began to realize something. We are now approaching (Sniff) the last chapter and my fic's resolution is still looking pretty bleak. So basically I've really dug myself into quite a hole! A really deep hole…a really deep hole that…hmm would interestingly be a pretty good spot for a grave plot…

Seto: Yeah considering we're all about ready to kill you!

Jonouchi: Why do you torture us so!?!

Momochan: I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys that it's because I'm evil!

Jonouchi: No, Seto is evil. Your just down right cruel!

Seto: Oh cry to someone who cares

Jonouchi: ::Sticks tongue at Seto:: Which is definitely not you, meany!

Seto: ::Raises eyebrow:: Meany? Wonderful use of higher vocabulary pup! And it only took you about 10 years of schooling to reach the epitome of your language height?

Jonouchi: That is it! I've had about enough of you!

Momochan: Oh please calm yourself boys! Save if for the last chapter! Believe me I'm going to need all the fire I can get to finish this bad boy up.

Yes sadly the time I hate most about writing fics has finally come…the final chapter! I mean I'm always relieved to say "Wow I actually finished something," but then I realize it's all over! I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you all have enjoyed it about as much as me…look at me…talking like it's already over.

::Starts coughing in order to hide water eyes::

Anyways as for how this all will end…one word of advice…everything I write isn't really what it always seems. I'm a very unpredictable person, but I guess you guys have already figured it out. I mean I got you guys still guessing on how this will all end and there is only one chapter left!

I guess I can say that I do that because I love to keep you all in suspense and what not, and it is true, I want to make this story the best that I can for all of you, however this is also for all of you readers out there who considered not sticking around for the end if things didn't go your way. Ha! Now you don't have much of a choice, because it still isn't clear what I'm up to. HOHOHOHOHO!

Jonouchi: ::Cough::Evil ::Hack::!

So I must admit I've already started on the next chapter and at this point I'm sure I know how I want to end this. I came under this realization after reading all your reviews and actually halfway through writing the last chapter it all finally hit me. So thanks for all the great incite, and I promise you guys that you're really going to like the finale!

So anyways thanks for sticking it through with me and I guess I don't have anything else to say besides I hope you like this chapter and I hope you look forward to the last one!

Heh…then again before I close I've suddenly remembered something funny that has nothing to do with my fic. You see I was reading the paper (yes Momo reads the paper. I'm not completely culturally challenged. Maybe a little emotionally and mentally unstable but at least I'm cultured!) Anyways I came across this interesting article titled: _"Things to think about when watching the Yugioh movie."_

At first I was kind of mad by the review because the guy who wrote it obviously isn't a fan of Yugioh, hell I don't think he even watched a single episode until the movie, but anyways the more I thought about the more I realized that his article was actually pretty hilarious!

Now I can't remember the reviewer's exact words, and I want to kick myself for not saving the article, but the things that really stuck out I still remember, and I thought I would share them with you.

1) "Should parents be a little more then wary that many of the cards have names such as Sorcerer of Dark Magic or the god cards?"

Momochan: Hey that's just what makes them cool!

2) "Why do all the characters sound as though they're grown adults?"

Momochan: Well it's not exactly like this is pokemon! The characters are much older here and I think that in the chronology of this movie Yugi and everyone are Juniors in High school so forgive them for reaching puberty!

3) "How many self respecting voice actors can actually bear saying something lik: and now I will attack you with my clown!"

Momochan: Hey now. I happen to love voice actor Dan Green! Not only does he voice Yami and Yugi but he also voices two of my favorite bishos Kyo and Kyoshiro from the Samurai Deeper Kyo series. I for one think he's a pretty talented guy having to continuously voice people with alter egos! Besides…clown are pretty scary people ::Shudders::

Oh and now for may all time favorite question!

4) Why is it that the main character of the series has such freakish hair? He's got a gold tarantula for bangs and a purple marijuana leaf growing out the back end!?!

Momochan: Come on if Canada can get away with waving a marijuana leaf on their flag Yugi can sport one on his head. Yeah…uh huh Suuurree, it's a maple leaf wink-wink!

Yeah so there it is, a bunch of reckless nonsense, hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter!!!


	11. Final Destination

Well the moment you have all been waiting for has finally come; The conclusion to Momochan's very first Yaoi. I got to say I'm pretty proud of myself. To tell you the truth I'm kinda bad about finishing up chapter fics, but thanks to you guys I've done it! I mean how could I let down a bunch of wonderful reviewers like you by not finishing this up?

So anyways, I have to admit that this isn't the first time I've ever written a love triangle…well yeah I know it's technically a square…well I've never actually written a square before, but it's kind of like a triangle, save for another corner and about 180 more degrees…ummm yeah anyways back on track…

If any of you are wondering why this chapter looks twice as long as usual it's because I've decided to do something that I've never done before…Now in the past I've been asked to do this but never have because let's face it…I'm a lazy ass, but after reading all your reviews I just couldn't help but come to this conclusion. Well for those of you who haven't guessed it yet, yes I've decided to write two endings! I mean I thought about it and thought about it and I realized that this was probably the only way I could make everyone happy, and well for you guys I guess I can get off my duff and do it!

Yeah so I hope this makes everyone happy, and I'm not really going to tell you which ending is which. I don't want to ruin the surprise. I will just say that the first ending is the one that I had actually decided on, and the second is the alternate one. For those of you who get lucky and the first ending is the one you wished for I still like to encourage you to read both endings and for you other guys I guess you'll probably end up reading them both, but I hope you enjoy them anyways. It was really hard finding a resolution for BOTH endings so don't let all my hard work go to waste! So anyways I hope you enjoy my ::sniff:: final chapter and thanks always for your support!

Ohhh yeah and to all the Canadians I offended by my comment in the last chapter, sorry. It was just a joke…I hold no ill will towards Canada. I actually love the country. What with your cute accents ( I have an accent fetish) and the world's biggest mall located there, how could I not? Yeah actually I have quite a few friends that are Canadian and the maple/weed leaf goof is kind of an inside joke we have goin on. So sorry if I made anyone mad, but if it's any consolation my Canadian friends thought it was hilarious.

On a final note, I just want to say that I'm not sure what reviewer Er's problem is and I don't think I really care. I realize there's no point in arguing with someone I don't even know who's childish enough to argue with me over one misspelled word in the author notes and a movie review they didn't like (which I did like the movie!).

Quite frankly I don't see anything 'professional' about the way either of has acted (then again I'm not the acclaimed professional writer here but that's still no excuse). The only reason why I even decided to make a mention of this is because I was slightly pissed about the fact that reviewer Er had the audacity to say that I'm not even trying! I wouldn't even say something like that to the worse writer I know. So yeah…I'm just gonna let it go. Don't want to ruin all the good karma for the ending of this fic besides I don't think I can sum up my feelings any better then the reviewers already did for me. Thank you so much guys for sticking up for me. I really do love you all. So as thanks here's the conclusion you ALL have been waiting for!

**Disclaimer: **My legal consultant (lawyer is such a harsh word) told me that I have no legal right to claim Yugioh or any of it's characters. He also told me that I should stop running over small animals and it's not healthy to have pictures of Yami, Jochan, and Kaiba posted all over my room, but what's he know? Okay so he has a Harvard degree and a doctrine in law, but so what!! I have pictures of Yami, Jochan, and Kaiba all over my room so I've got him beat! Take that Harvard Diploma. ::Throws dueling deck at framed diploma on lawyer's wall, shatters it into a million pieces, and runs away frantically like she didn't do anything:: Gomen! (;)****

A 360-Degree Bermuda Love Triangle 

Chp11 Final Destination

Yugi let out a disheartened sigh. Never in his life had he felt so alone. In the past when he had a problem Yugi could always turn to Yami or Jonouchi, but how could he do that now? How could he go to either of them when his feelings for them were so upside down?

However, Yugi's problems were soon cut short as he felt a faint presence deep within his soul.

"Yami?" Questioned Yugi as he creaked open the door to his soul room. There outside his room was a distraught looking spirit with his fist to the door in what looked like an attempt to knock, but for some reason Yugi had a feeling Yami had been standing in that position for quite some time now. "Are you alright?"

"Yugi I…" Stammered Yami just before he began to laugh nervously. Yugi raised a brow to Yami, as he grew wary towards the spirit's unusual daftness. This only caused Yami to sweat more as he decided to avoid Yugi's questioning eyes.

Yugi internally chuckled at this as he gently drew Yami in and laughed. "You know if you want to come in you don't have to knock. My heart is always open to you."

Those words were Yami's final undoing as he could no longer contain himself. "YUGI!" Cried the spirit as he firmly grabbed the boy by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Yugi's eyes were now as wide as saucers as he stared back at Yami as though he were a deer caught in a headlight.

Never before had the spirit looked so deathly serious and for once Yugi couldn't read what was going on in the spirit's heart or what he was reflecting in his eyes. The only thing Yugi could do was stare back at his Yami in utter confusion and wait for his heart beat to return.

"Yugi I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For so long I have been lying to you, and for that I couldn't be more sorry."

"Yami?" Blurted Yugi in a slightly worried tone.

"For so long I've wanted to tell you the truth, but I couldn't. How could some one like me have a right to? How could someone with a soul as dark as mine even think to corrupt a light as pure as yours?"

Something within Yugi twisted as a pained sense of realization slowly seeped into his heart. "Yami…"

"How much more selfish could I be? For as long as I have known you, you have done nothing but give. You even gave me a part of your soul…and for me it just wasn't good enough. In the end I couldn't keep my heart from wanting it all."

"…Yami please…" Tears were now threatening to spill from Yugi's eyes as the intakes of his breath became much more sharp and clear. At first Yugi tried to deny it, but he knew the look in Yami's eyes all to well to keep pretending that it wasn't there.

"And for so long I tried to hide my feelings for you. I tried to reason with them. I even went so far as to mask it with affections for another, but now I realize just how wrong I was. I, the very person who thrived on the belief of living by one's heart. Me, the same person who denied my own feelings, tortured my own heart. The person that you have all looked to for courage, wisdom, and strength. The very person who was too afraid to tell the one person he cared about most that he…loved him."

"Yami…I…" Started Yugi, tears now streaming from his eyes. Yami felt as though his heart was being ripped in half as he began to consider abandoning his confession and devoting his attention to comforting his hikari. However he knew now that was impossible. How could he soothe his aibou when the source of Yugi's afflictions was him?

"I'm sorry Yami." Whispered Yugi. His eyes were now lowered as far as they could be as he realized there was no way he could do this while looking into Yami's eyes. "But…. I'm with Jonouchi now. I'm in love with Jonouchi."

**::Next Scene::**

Yami slowly made his way back to camp. He then stared up into the darkening sky as his eyes reflected back a shade even blacker then the night. The spirit then let out a deep sigh and slowly closed his once fiery crimson eyes. They were now a dull hue as their dimming tint shadowed the encroaching darkness of his heart.

"There you are." Replied a quiet voice. Yami quickly turned towards the noise as he was instantly pulled from the shadows.

"Seto." Answered Yami back.

"Are…you alright?" Questioned Seto as he immediately realized that there was something wrong. For some reason the powerful aura that Yami usually emitted was now completely gone.

"Seto I…" Started Yami. He then smiled back at Seto emptily before he shook his head and laughed.

Seto wasn't sure what to make of the situation as he let out a strained breath. He then made a move towards Yami, not sure what he was going to do, but at the same time wanting to comfort the obviously depressed spirit.

"No." Snapped Yami as he raised a hand in front of Seto.

Seto blinked back at the spirit curiously as he restrained the look of hurt from his eyes.

"Seto…I think there is something you need to know…" Sighed Yami lowly. "You see I've been thinking…about you and me…and I've come under the conclusion that…"

Seto remained completely silent as he took in Yami's words. He was now being overwhelmed by a sense of dread as he could only imagine what the spirit was about to say.

"I just don't think it's going to work out…I'm sorry Seto."

"Why?" Questioned Seto in a steady tone. Yami gave no response as he lowered his line of vision away from the strangely calm burnet.

"Why did you just suddenly make a decision like this?" Repeated Seto his voice much more strained then before. It was obvious to both boys that Seto was using all his restraints to keep his voice still.

"Is it something that I did?" Asked Seto as he accidentally let a slight hint of desperation out.

"No Seto. It has nothing to do with you…"

"Then what is it Yami!" Snapped Seto, his frustration clearly apparent now.

"It's because…" Trailed Yami as he raised his face up to meet Seto's cold blue eyes. His eyes were now glossed over as he willed himself to hold back his tears. There was no way he was going to let Seto see him cry. "I'm in love with Yugi."

"I know." Stated Seto without a second thought.

Yami blinked with pure confusion as he opened his mouth to say something, but retracted the idea.

"I mean it was pretty obvious…but I don't care! It doesn't matter to me Yami. I still want to be with you." Sighed Seto as he brushed his long fingers through his hair tiredly and stared back at the baffled spirit.

"You mean even if I love someone else…you would still want to be with me?"

"…Yes." Smiled Seto weakly. At this point the boy could hardly believe what he was saying and somehow didn't care.

Yami let out a placid sigh before he shook his head and smiled. "I'm sorry Seto but I can't do that to you. You don't deserve this."

"But Yami-"

Seto's voice caught painfully in his throat as Yami quickly cut him off. "I've been watching you for a long time Seto, and I must admit I thought a lot of things about you and on most occasions I was right…but there is one thing that always bothered me…"

Yami paused for moment, waiting for Seto to respond. The brunet merely blinked at Yami piteously unable to bring himself to protest.

"I'm not sure what kind of life you lived, but at some point in your life, you shut off your soul to the world. However despite this I knew that there was a deep loving spirit within you Seto. I haven't really met people with such a deep passion for the game as you, and despite your opposition to the heart of the cards, you always put your heart into the game. That is why through our many duels I've come to realize that the reason why you are the only person I fear who can beat me one day is because you have such a strong willed heart and soul."

Seto still made no move to respond, as Yami tried to search his eyes, but failed. The dark shadow that now covered the other's face was to deep for even him to look through.

"However," Sighed Yami. "As long as you continue to keep your heart closed off due to whatever pain was caused to you in the past, you can never reach your full potential, both in duels and in life."

"I think that is why when you first came to me and confessed your feelings I was so willing to comply with them. Despite everything that we have been through I really do and have always cared about you Seto. Your spirit captivated me and turned that intrigue into love, but not the kind of love that you are looking for."

Seto clutched the front of his shirt and then immediately froze when Yami reached out and clasped his hand.

"Seto I want you to be happy. I want you to one day finally be able to break down the barriers that surround your heart. Only then can you truly live your life to the fullest, but being with me will not bring you that happiness."

Yami's grip tightened causing Seto to inadvertently look straight into the spirit's eyes. He then took in a sharp breath as he stared deeply at Yami who now had his head slightly tilted, blazing crimsons shining through him intensely. It was then that Seto felt something with in him falter, as his cold blue eyes began to melt under Yami's flame.

"As long as my heart belongs to someone else I will never be able to guide you towards the path that I've wanted you to find so badly all these years. I…all of us have felt this way and I know you realize it. So please Seto just forget about me…you deserve to be with someone who truly loves you in the special way that a person needs to be loved. Only then will you finally learn what it means to live."

"But I…" Trailed Seto as he struggled against himself. "What if I told you that I loved you? Would that change your mind?"

"Should I have to answer that question?" Countered Yami.

"…" Seto remained completely still as he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Do you love me?" Asked Yami his eyes reflecting something indistinguishable.

"I…I…" Stammered Seto before he stared down at the ground and remained completely silent.

"Seto..." Whispered Yami as he attempted to embrace the suddenly mute brunet.

"Forget it Yami." Snapped Seto as he roughly pushed the spirit away. "I don't need your pity and right now I don't really give a damn about all your Confucius nonsense about finding the path of enlightenment or whatever…the thing that I do understand is that you have basically dumped me and it doesn't take a genius to know that it's time to quit."

"Seto I-"

"It's okay Yami. I'm a big boy. I've been through much worse. I think I'm strong enough to handle a break up, don't you?" Interrupted Seto coldly as he turned his back to the spirit in order to hide his face.

"…" Yami couldn't think of anything to say. It wasn't like things could get any worse and yet Yami was somehow afraid to speak. It wasn't until he realized what was going on that he decided what to do. "Yes Seto…you're right."

Seto merely snorted in response as he refused to speak anymore. If he did Yami might have noticed the few stray tears that had escaped his eyes. Then again he was pretty sure Yami knew they were there but had enough sense to grant him what little dignity he had left.

**::Next Scene::**

Jonouchi took in a deep breath as he willed himself to approach the camp area. It was obvious to him by the fire that someone was there and if he was lucky it was nobody he wanted to see, which basically ruled out everyone.

"Jonouchi." Smiled Yami as the blonde stumbled towards the fire. Jonouchi merely waved awkwardly before his eyes met two large amethyst eyes.

"JONOUCHI!" Cried Yugi as he all put pummeled the unsuspecting blonde. "Where have you been!?! Are you alright? Why did you runaway like that?"

"I'm sorry Yugi…I…I'm not sure what came over me…I…" Jonouchi's voice faded away as he gave Yugi a pitiful look of shame.

"Don't worry about it Jonouchi. As long as you're alright now I'm fine." Smiled Yugi almost too brightly. Jonouchi stared back at Yugi strangely as he realized something wasn't right. He then stared over at Yami and Seto and shivered. Besides the frighteningly chipper boy in his arms, the dark atmosphere about him was cold and dismal. As though the very hand of death had swept over the camp and now only soulless bodies remained.

"Yugi are you alright?" Blurted Jonouchi once he recovered the means of speech.

"Sure Jonouchi!" Chirped Yugi back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… you tell me?"

"I said I'm fine." Replied Yugi in a tone so sharp Jonouchi's heart made a wrong beat. "Why wouldn't you believe me? You said you were alright and I believed you."

"You got me there." Murmured Jonouchi lowly before he sat down. He then raised a brow questionably when Yugi immediately sat down next to him and smiled strangely.

_'Eh…something's really not right here. Yugi's acting all weird like he's trying to hide something…then again it's not like I'm any better myself…should I tell Yugi about what I said to Seto…does any of that matter right now? Geez my heads all messed up right now…what should I do? Usually I can turn to Yugi when I have a problem, but how could I without hurting his feelings?'_

"Jonouchi, are you okay?" Blinked Yugi as he noticed the dazed look in the others eyes. He then brought a hand to Jonouchi's face instantly pulling the boy from his thoughts.

Yami watched the scene from the corner of his eye, just before the idea of a walk suddenly seemed fitting. It was going to take some getting use to, but at this point Yami still wasn't ready to handle watching the one he would always love being with another.

'I guess in the end Jonouchi chose Yugi. I'm glad at least one of us can be happy…and I guess… that's all I really want for you…Yugi…'

However Yami was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't seem to notice the slightly uprooted tree in front of him as he suddenly tripped and lost balance.

Not more then two feet from the former pharaoh Seto immediately pulled into action as he swiftly caught the falling spirit.

"Uh…thanks Seto." Stammered Yugi.

"Save the thanks, and just watch where you're going. Geez I swear that you and all your friends rub off on each other. You're starting to get as clumsy as that fool Ryou!"

"My-my…chivalry isn't it dead…it just developed an attitude." Chuckled Yami.

"Ha ha." Chortled Seto as he finally released the grinning spirit.

"Actually Yugi…everything isn't really all right…" Started Jonouchi as he didn't seem to notice the scene between Yami and Seto, right behind him. Yugi's smile slightly faltered as he opened his eyes and stared back at Jonouchi with confusion.

"You see…" Chuckled Jonouchi weakly, as he ruffled his fingers through his hair. "Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi was no longer paying attention to Jonouchi as he stared completely through the boy in front of him. It was at that moment that he noticed Seto and Yami and completely misinterpreted the situation. He then made of move to speak but retracted the idea as a sudden thought hit him.

**::Flash Back::**

"Yami belongs to me!"

A moment of quietness corrupted the air, as the only sound that could be heard was Yugi's heavy breathing. It had taken every ounce of Yugi's will to blurt the unthinkable as he continued to stare back at Seto fiercely.

However the fire burning within Yugi soon died down as a dissonant chord struck the air. No matter how many times he heard it the sound of Seto's cold laughter always unnerved Yugi. Only on a few occasions had Yugi ever heard a pure laugh of joy, however this time it was the typical sinister laugh of Seto Kaiba. The one he enjoyed so much just before he crushed an opponent.

"So you are in love with Yami, eh?" Chuckled Seto coldly. "Well I was wondering when you would finally come on out and admit it?"

"Kaiba?"

"So then let me ask you this," Questioned Seto as he finally stifled his laughs. "Are you still in love with Jonouchi?"

"Of course I am!" Answered Yugi without any hesitation.

"So your in love with both Yami and Jonouchi?" Smirked Seto, his eyes glowing with iniquity.

"…Yes." Answered Yugi, although this time with more thought than before. Feeling it was one thing but saying it was a completely different. For some reason saying the words aloud made it all seem so much more real as Yugi was suddenly overcome with guilt.

Seto immediately sensed this as he took this to be the best opportunity to strike Yugi in the heart. "So then here's my final question Yugi. Do you love them both enough to give one of them up?"

"…" Yugi made no move to answer the question, as it appeared that he was too deep in thought to respond.

"You of all people should agree with me in saying that it isn't very fair to want them both. That would just be selfish." Yugi slightly winced at Seto's words as he held his fist tightly to his sides. "So don't you think it's better not to challenge me like this? That way we can all be happy…because if you were to choose Yami, then Jonouchi would be all alone, however if you were to stay with the mutt, then Yami can be with me."

"I…" Yugi was now trembling as the battle of his heart waged deep within him. Finally after what seemed like forever, he turned towards Seto eyes burning with something unrecognizable.

"Yugi?" Blinked Seto as he began to wonder if he had finally gone to far

"Seto! You better take care of Yami!" Shouted Yugi before he turned and ran away.

**::End of Flashback::**

A pain that Yugi had never experienced before suddenly overwhelmed him as Yugi could no longer hold it back. Despite what he had said to Seto, Yugi realized that he couldn't go through with it.

"Yugi?" Blurted Jonouchi as he waved a hand in front of the smaller boy.

"I…Jonouchi…I…." Stuttered Yugi as he continued to look past him. He then finally turned towards Jonouchi causing the blonde to gasp. Yugi's eyes were now filled with an unmistakable anguish that Jonouchi recognized all to well. It was the look of someone whose heart was torn in two. "I'm sorry but I can't do this?" Nodded Yugi as he backed away from his friend. "Jonouchi please forgive me. I love you so much. I really do, but I…I also love Yami!"

Seto and Yami immediately stopped what they were doing as they turned towards Yugi in shock. Although they hadn't been paying attention to the other two boys, at that moment time stood still as Yugi's words echoed clearly into the air.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just that I couldn't, but now…now…I just had to let you know!" Shouted Yugi. He then backed away from everyone and held his eyes tightly shut in order to fight the oncoming tears. "I know it's wrong but it's the truth I really do love you Yami!"

"For as long as I can remember I've been in love with you, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. I was afraid that if I told you…I would lose you and if that ever happened…I just couldn't bare the thought of it. That is why I kept my feelings buried deep. So deep that even I couldn't reach them, and for awhile that worked because I knew that even though I couldn't have you in both body and soul you still belonged to me! You are my Yami, my aibou, the other half of my soul. I knew that no matter what we would always be together, and for me just being with you was good enough."

"Yugi…" Murmured Yami silently as he realized that all the time he had been hiding his feelings from his hikari, Yugi had been doing the same. That was probably the only reason why they had both succeeded so well in concealing their love for each other. They both were devoting so much of their efforts to hiding their feelings that they were unable to look into their hearts and realize what the other was doing.

"So then I took for granted the fact that you would always be there for me, that you would always be by my side. I admit that it was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. I wanted your heart so badly, but I thought I couldn't have it, so I wanted to keep what part of you I had all to myself and then…"

Yugi finally opened his eyes, revealing a soft amethyst tint that none had ever seen. It was a color so pure that one could only imagine that it had come from heaven's canvas.

"And then when I found out that I might lose you I couldn't take it. Finally, after so long years of suppressed emotions overwhelmed me. The love that I had hidden from even myself took over, but by then it was too late. My heart had already fallen for another, but there was still a part of my heart that belonged to you. A part that I could never fully hand over."

Yami unconsciously stepped towards Yugi before he suddenly stopped and shied away. At this point he wasn't sure what to say as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Even Jonouchi was at a loss for words as he stared blankly at the trembling Yugi. He then reached out a hand to Yugi and took the boy in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Jonouchi." Sniffed Yugi and he buried his face in Jonouchi's shirt. "I do still love you, and I apologize for not being able to give myself to you completely, but I…"

At these words, Jonouchi placed a finger to Yugi's lips and smiled. "It's okay Yugi… I understand…and if anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

"Jonouchi?"

"You see Yugi I'm also guilty of masking my feelings…" Chuckled Jonouchi softly as he stared over Yugi's head and into space.

"You see my heart also belongs to someone else, and it is for that reason I can never feel the same way about you as you do me."

"Jou…" Whimpered Yugi as he stifled a few tears.

"Then again I guess my situation is a little worse. When I told you how I felt about you my words were empty. At first I didn't realize it but after everything that has happened I think I finally see it."

"…" Now Yugi was silent as he took in Jonouchi's words the best that he could.

"You see I wanted to love you back so badly. You have done so much for me Yugi and if not for you I'm not even sure if I would still be alive today…but love isn't something that should be built off of a false sense of obligation…." Sighed Jonouchi as he finally stared down at Yugi and grinned. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…Yugi…you are the type of person that I could easily fall in love with, however, right now I'm still in love with someone else, and until I'm able to forget about that person I can never love you back in the way that you deserved to be loved."

Yami's attention briefly faltered as Seto made a strangled sound under his breath. It was obvious that he was struggling to ignore the situation but just couldn't.

"Jonouchi…" Whispered Yugi as he stared deeply into the other's eyes. "But I still love you…and for a long time you were all I could think about…I love you both so much…but I know I can't have you both…it wouldn't be fair…so maybe it's best that I'm not with either of y-"

Yugi let out a startled gasp as Jonouchi squeezed his arms twice as tightly. He then stared at Yugi so intensely the boy felt his heart stop. It was then that everything Jonouhi was saying finally came together.

"I want you to be happy Yugi…and that is why I won't force you choose between Yami and I…I'm gonna make the choice for you. What I'm saying is…it's over between us. You and I are through."

"Oh Jonouchi!" Cried Yugi as he gave his friend a tight hug. Jonouchi froze in place, as he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. It wasn't until Yugi began to shake in a familiar pattern that the blonde realized what was going on.

"Heh." Laughed Jonouchi. "Well I got to say I've been through worse break ups then this but you think you could show at least a little sign of remorse. You've just been dumped by the great and mighty Jonouchi Katsuya you know!"

"Thank you Jonouchi." Exclaimed Yugi as he continued to half cry and half laugh through their hug. "Thank you for being you!"

Yami let out a strained breath, which he had been holding back for too long. He then smiled towards the two people he cared for most and finally approached them.

"So Yami…I know it's kind of sudden but I think I know of someone on the rebound who you might just want to catch." Laughed Jonouchi loudly.

"Hmm…wouldn't that be a bit unethical?" Chuckled the spirit heartily.

"Ethical! Smethical! This isn't a foreign relations class!"

"Jou that Ethnics…" Sweated Yami.

"Yami…I…" Started Yugi as his face suddenly became grave. "That is…if you still…"

"Of course I still love you Yugi…" Smiled Yami as he brought a hand to Yugi's cheek and brushed away a stray tear. "I'd stop breathing before I'd stop doing that."

"Oh Yami!" Shouted Yugi as he abandoned Jonouchi and jumped into the spirit's arms. Completely taken off guard the spirit toppled over backwards and hit the ground. However he didn't really seem to notice or care as he tightly embraced the beautiful boy in his arms.

"Hmm." Shrugged Jonouchi as he scratched the side of head idly. "I'm not gonna lie and say that I won't kind of regret giving you up, and I guess it's kind of silly to hold out for the love I can't get but…love just kind of sucks that way."

"No Jonouchi. You're not wrong. When you really love someone, never giving up is worth it." Smirked Yami as he finally managed to break free from his hikari.

"Well I suppose you have the right to be optimistic now. Ne?" Yami merely nodded his head before he and Jonouchi began to laugh.

"Oh gods!" Groaned Seto as he decided he was tired of watching the scene before him. "You know sometimes I don't really get you fools. Only you three idiots could take a mess like this and end it all happy sappy. I mean for Ra's sake, don't you realize you were all rivals! How can you all end this with a hug?"

"Kaiba…" Murmured Yugi as he suddenly realized that Jonouchi wasn't the only person who lost something. "I'm sorry Kaiba…"

"Save it Yugi. Yami and I have…resolved our issues, now go ahead and handle your business."

"Thanks Kaiba." Sighed Yugi as he realized that was the best response he was going to get.

"Tch!" Spat Seto as he held back a blush.

"Hmm well then I suppose every thing has been resolved." Smirked Yami as he grabbed Yugi by the waist.

Yugi let out a small laugh before he grabbed on to Jonouchi's sleeve and nudged the blonde. "Well everything but one thing. Right Jonouchi?"

"What do you mean?" Blinked Jonouchi, his confusion apparent in his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Winked Yugi as he nodded towards Seto.

Jonouchi's eyes widened as he realized that his friend knew him more then he thought. "You mean to tell me you knew all this-"

"Only just now when Yami told me." Grinned Yugi as he tapped his forehead suggestively.

"Oh that…well you see…" Chuckled Jonouchi nervously as he began to curse the mind link Yugi and Yami shared.

"Jonouchi!" Hissed Yami as he pulled Jonouchi closely to him and whispered. "It's obvious how you feel…so now that nothing is holding you back go for it. Tell him how you feel…there isn't any better moment then now."

Seto watched the scene very closely through the corner of his eye, as he began to wonder why everyone was being so quiet. His gaze then moved from Yami over to Jonouchi as something in his chest burned.

"But…" Trailed Jonouchi as a recollection of what happened during his last confession resurfaced. "Yami…I can't…"

He then stared over at Seto just in time to lock eyes with the gaping brunet. "…"

'Why is Seto…staring at me…staring at me with those eyes…the same eyes that made me confess to him…'

"Seto?" Piped Jonouchi. Seto quickly turned his face away from Jonouchi as the sound of his name triggered his senses. "Seto you…"

"YUUUUUGGGGIIIII!!" Echoed a distant voice, which caused the blood in everyone to freeze.

"Anzu?" Gasped Yugi as he turned towards the voice.

"SEEEEEETOOOO!!!!" Cried a second voice.

"Mokuba?" Blurted Seto as he quickly twisted around.

"You know all of this must be getting to my head because I swear I'm hearing things." Murmured Jonouchi doubtfully.

"JOUU!!!!!!" Bellowed a voice that sounded like Honda.

"Then we all must be out of it because I hear it too!" Shouted Yami as he raced over towards the beach."I can't believe it…it's the cruise ship! We're saved!!!"

**::Next Scene::**

"Damn. You all smell like a bunch of rotten fish…not that it's much worse then the way you stunk before!" Chuckled Bakura heartily.

"Well why don't you try rotting away on a deserted island for three days and come out smellin like roses jerk face!" Barked Jonouchi.

"Watch that hole in your face that you call a mouth pup! The least you can do is be grateful that I helped you assess out!" Hissed Bakura as he grabbed the front of Jonouchi's shirt. He then casually threw the blonde to the floor and turned to walk a way.

"WHY YOU!" Thundered Jonouchi as he lunged at the unguarded grave robber. However Honda swiftly caught him just as his fingers reached Bakura's neck.

"Whoa calm down buddy. Save what little energy you got left."

"Yugi I'm so glad you're alright." Exclaimed Anzu as she gave the boy a huge hug. Yugi blushed fiercely at this as he stared up at the smirking Yami. "Oh I was so worried about you too Yami!"

Now it was Yugi's turn to grin as the dark spirit's face turned a light pink hue. "I knew you guys were still alive! I just knew it!" Continued Anzu as she also embraced Jonouchi. She then turned towards Seto who stared back at her challengingly. Anzu merely nodded towards him before she finally turned back to Yugi.

"Big brother." Smiled Mokuba as he grabbed Seto's sleeve. Seto merely looked back at his younger brother and gave him a pure smile.

"Well I'm so glad we were able to find you all in one piece." Sighed Ryou reassuringly.

"So how did you guys know where to find us?" Questioned Yugi.

"Well…" Trailed Mokuba.

"They only found you thanks to me. So you can starting kissing my feet with gratitude at any time children." Cackled Bakura as the ring around his neck lit up.

"Screw you." Muttered Jonouchi.

"Ohh yes speaking of which." Snickered Bakura. Jonouchi's words had suddenly triggered the spirit's memory. "I believe you all owe me a little something in return."

"Bakura." Growled Yami as he clutched the puzzle around his neck.

"Heh. Not from you pharaoh…from them." Smirked Bakura as he pointed at Anzu, Mokuba, Ryou, and Honda.

"A promise is a promise now what do you want?" Frowned Honda.

"Well for you to get a haircut." Sneered Bakura before he turned towards Anzu. The brunet suddenly felt her voice catch in her throat, as Bakura violently grabbed her by the shoulders and laughed. "And you my dear…"

All mouths dropped to the ground as Bakura did the unthinkable. Before any one had time to react the dark spirit had captured Anzu's lips in a ravishing kiss. He then pulled away from the stunned girl and licked his lips. "Hmm what with the way you run at the mouth I was so sure you would taste a little more…fiery."

"…" Anzu remained in a complete state of shock, as she made no move to acknowledge her surroundings let alone the smug spirit.

"Anzu?" Stammered Ryou.

"Oh ho my little hikari don't think you will get off either!" Triumphed Bakura as he snatched Ryou by the waist.

"BAKURA!" Exclaimed Ryou as he struggled against the darker one's hold.

"My lips would much prefer to taste you." Cooed Bakura grimly.

"Bakura…" Whimpered Ryou. Bakura's eyes then widened as something within their mind link alarmed him. However before he had time to react it was already too late.

"DAMN YOU RYOU!" Thundered Bakura as he knocked his hikari to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor Ryou immediately raced over towards the side of the ship and proceeded to finish what he started. "That is disgusting!" Croaked Bakura as he wiped the puke from off his shirt.

He then glared at everyone who was now struggling to hold back their laughter. "Stupid hikari…way to kill the moment." Hissed Bakura as his body suddenly became transparent and he began to dissolve into the sennen ring. However before he disappeared completely Bakura winked over at Mokuba and smiled slyly. "Oh and I'll be collecting my payment from you in about 5 more years."

"TO HELL YOU WILL!" Shouted Seto as he lunged at Bakura only in time to catch the echo of a faint cackle.

"BASTARD!" Shrilled Anzu as she finally woke from her daze. She then swung her fist with full force in order to hit Bakura not realizing that he was gone and Seto was in his place.

**::Next Scene::**

Seto silently muttered obscenities under his breath as he rubbed the side of his bruised face. 'Dammit that girl hits harder then Jonouchi!'

"Seto please eat something." Pleaded Mokuba. "It's been three days since you've had any real food, and you look so pale…"

"Don't worry…I'll be fine." Shrugged Seto. He then stared up at the waitress who had finally arrived with their dinner.

"Here you are cuties. The house special!" Winked the woman.

"Oh gods anything thing but this…" Groaned Seto as he looked at his plate and nearly hacked.

"What. You don't like sautéed fish and mushrooms?" Blinked the waitress.

"No." Snapped Seto as he held the bridge of his nose with pure irritation.

"Well how about some fresh coconut juice." Smiled the waitress brightly.

Seto glared at the women with the coldest pair of eyes that could ever be imagined and growled lowly in his throat. "Go away."

Mokuba merely leaned his forehead against the palm of his hand and sighed. "Seto please…"

"So where's Yugi and Yami?" questioned a familiar voice from the table across from them.

Seto slightly ducked in his seat, as for some reason he felt like he was ease dropping. Then again with this group how could he not, considering how loud they all were?

"In their room…" Answered Anzu in a troubled tone. "You know I'm kind of worried about them. Ever since they got back they've done nothing but stay in their room."

"Man, I'm sure it's really nothing. Maybe they're still a little worn out from everything that's happened." Chuckled Honda as he took a bite of his fish.

"Or maybe they're both just preoccupied." Smirked Ryou suggestively.

"Or maybe you have a filthier mind then I thought." Frowned Honda as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess you're right…" Sighed Anzu as she looked at Ryou and then turned towards the other boy. "Honda. But you know the person who really worries me is Jonouchi."

"Did you hear that?" Blinked Ryou as he turned in his seat.

"Hear what?" Asked Anzu.

"It sounded like someone gagging." Murmured Ryou before he decided to let it go.

"Seto are you alright?" Exclaimed Mokuba.

"Fine." Grumbled Seto as he reached out to get a drink to clear his throat but retracted the idea when he grabbed a glass of coconut juice.

"Yeah, Jonouchi hasn't been out of his room yet either." Exclaimed Honda. "Not even to get anything to eat. At least Yami and Yugi have done that."

"Hmm, maybe Jonouchi is sick." Offered Ryou as he really wasn't sure what to make of their friends condition.

"Well how about we check on him later." Suggested Anzu as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Seto where are you going? You haven't even touched your food." Scolded Mokuba as his brother suddenly stood to his feet and walked off.

"I need some air." Sighed Seto.

"Last time you did that I didn't see you for three days." Frowned Mokuba.

"Tch." Seto merely smirked back at his little brother before he disappeared onto the deck.

**::Next Scene::**

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here of all places considering your history with this deck." Chuckled a dark voice.

"Hmm, so you've actually managed to tear yourself away from Yugi, Ne?" Smirked Seto as he continued to lean over the railing and stare out at the night sea.

"Well Yugi is a little…tiirred right now, so I thought I'd get some air." Seto raised a brow at the slur in Yami's sentence as he cautiously watched the spirit lean on the rail next to him. "Ahhh I love the night air. You know this time of the month is my favorite. The time where you can barely see the moon…everything is just so dark and alluring. The mystery of what lies in the shadows is such an enthralling thing! Wouldn't you agree?"

"You know I never realized how creepy you are until now…" Snorted Seto as he returned his gaze towards the ocean. "Then again the name that all you're friends gave you should have been the dead give away **_Yami_**."

"So it's only two more days before we make it back to Domino port." Stated Yami as he ignored Seto's previous statement.

"Yes and I can't wait to get back. Then I can put this whole ordeal behind me and go back to living my life the way I always have!" Laughed Seto idly.

"Oh?" Chimed Yami questionably. "Can you really honestly tell me that you can live your life the same after everything that has happened to you?"

"Well if it's any consolation, I won't have you stuck on my mind, so I guess that's some progress."

"Hmm." Hummed Yami proudly. "I didn't know I had such an influence on you."

"Heck yeah Yami. I wouldn't have even come on this miserable cruise if I weren't trying to get close to…ehhh…. never mind." Sweated Seto as he realized he had said more then he wanted to.

"You know Seto, I was thinking about what I said to you before, about how I really want you to find true happiness…and well I feel the same way about all my friends." Seto merely turned an eye towards the spirit, as he didn't feel the speech worth enough to turn his entire head. "And I also want Jonouchi to be happy too…"

"What the hell does the mutt have to do with me?" Snorted Seto as he clutched the ship's railing tightly.

"Seto I've seen the way you look at Jonouchi, and I have to admit I was quite surprised to find out that you were harboring feelings for me because all this time the signals you were giving pointed straight to him!"

"Oh give me a break!" Groaned Seto as he tried to contain an eye roll but failed. "I don't give a damn about that little pup and you know it!"

"Really?" Snapped Yami sharply. "Then tell me this Seto. Why couldn't you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"The reason why you are so hard on Jonouchi!" Silence filled the air as Seto opened his mouth to speak, but then changed his mind.

"Dammit Seto why are you so stubborn!" Shouted Yami as he slammed his hands against the railing. "Why do you constantly try to deny your own feelings?"

"Hell if you were willing to entrust your heart to me why can't you do the same for someone else! Especially when that person loves you more then I ever could."

"It's not as simple as you think Yami." Gritted Seto, as he forced himself to hold back his frustration.

"And why not? What's holding you back Seto? Aren't you the one who's in control of your own life!?!"

"…"

"You know you care about Jonouchi! That's why you can't answer my question. Your just such an arrogant pompous prick that you don't even have enough courage to admit your feelings because you believe Jonouchi is beneath you!"

"Sure to you it was okay to give yourself over to me, because I'm the only person who has ever bested you in battle, but when it comes to someone you feel is lower than you, you just can't do it. Well I have you know Seto you're wrong. Jonouchi is not beneath you. At least he has enough courage to put his feelings on the line which is the least I can say about you!"

Seto merely snorted in response as he looked past Yami defiantly. However this only added fuel to the spirit's fury.

"Stop being so scared of the consequences and for once follow your heart!"

"…"

"You know I'm starting to wonder what Jonouchi sees in you…" Laughed Yami coldly. "I thought I knew…I thought it was the same thing that I saw…but now I wonder just how wrong I was."

"Fuck you Yami!" Spat Seto as he finally turned towards the angry spirit and brushed past him. "I'm outta here."

Yami merely smirked back at the retreating boy, as he made no move to stop him. _'And so the seed is planted…'_

**::Next Scene::**

Darkness crept into the corners of the room, consuming what little light it could devour. At this point even the faint light of the moon was of no match of the encroaching shadows.

However, none of this really mattered as Jonouchi Katsuya raised his hand into the air and sighed. No matter how hard he focused he saw nothing. The only thing that was visible inside and out was a black emptiness.

'And so this is how it ends…' 

A soft tapping suddenly sounded the air as an eerie silence followed behind it. Jonouchi quickly brought his hand back down as his body instantly froze. At this point Jonouchi didn't really want to be bothered as he decided it best to ignore the knock. Sure he knew his friends were worried about him, but he didn't want to burden them with his problems. This was just something that he was going to have to overcome himself.

Another knock echoed the air, however this time it was much louder then before.

"Persistent little…" Growled Jonouchi errantly before he finally shouted. "It's open."

For a moment nothing happened as Jonouchi figured whoever it was didn't hear him and had finally given up. However the blonde's relief was cut short as the door slowly opened.

"So the poor little puppy has been pouting in his room all this time?" Replied a voice from the dark.

"Kaiba?" Chocked Jonouchi as he immediately sat up. "What do you want?"

"…" Silence only responded as Jonouchi searched the dim room frantically for the whereabouts of his visitor.

"Seto?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you…for awhile now." Sighed Seto as he finally spoke up, this time his voice much closer then before. "I…think there is something you need to know."

"You once asked me the reason why I treat you the way that I do, and for awhile I told myself it was because you were so damn obnoxious, but after all that has happened I think you and I both know that isn't true."

"…Then why?" Whispered Jonouchi lowly.

"I…it's because…" Seto paused for moment as he considered his words carefully. "Listen Jonouchi. To me you're nothing but a loud mouth, arrogant, flamboyant, irritating, half-witted fool. I can't think of a single time I haven't heard you stick your foot in your mouth and you're always picking fights with me!"

"Fuck off Seto!" Snapped Jonouchi as he flopped back on the bed.

"But despite all that…I couldn't help…" Jonouchi raised an ear to the sudden change in Seto's tone as he slowly rose back up. "It's true that usually when I don't like someone I don't even give them the time of day, however when I hate a person I usually find myself crushing them within an ounce of their pitiful lives!"

"But for some reason it's different with you. For some reason I get a kind of pleasure out of torturing you that I can't get anywhere else." Jonouchi snorted in response as he continued to search for Seto's form but failed. "To see your eyes light up with rage, to know that all your attention is being devoted solely to me. It always gave such an enthralling feeling…a feeling that I usually only feel when I'm dueling…and up until now I couldn't really understand why."

"Why was it that I got so much pleasure out of riling you up? Why was it that something that I didn't even know existed within me came alive…and you Jonouchi…you were the only person who could do this to me."

Jonouchi winced as Seto gave out a disheartened laugh, his voice almost on top of him now. "So to answer your question…that is why I pick on you…I do it to experience that brief moment of life that I can't get anywhere else…"

"Seto…" Whispered Jonouchi as his eyes finally fell on the boy standing at the foot of his bed.

"And then one day it finally hit me. That feeling, that sensation of excitement that made my heart beat so fast was fueled by only one thing. A thing that I was so unfamiliar with that even I couldn't quite understand it…and it was then that I realized that all this time I thought I hated you…I was wrong…"

"How could I hate you? Despite your frequent moments of idiocy, you just weren't the kind of person that I could hate. And even though your mind might not always be there your heart was always in the right place."

A low sigh escaped the young CEO's lips as he finally sat down at the very edge of the bed and lowered his head.

"And I guess I just envied the fact that you were always able to be so open and honest with yourself and the people around you. Never in your life have you cared about what people thought of you. It was either they take you as you were or just deal with it, but me…I could never do that. All my life I was told to watch my back, everyone was my enemy so I could never let them see what was truly inside of me. If they did then they might try to exploit the weaknesses I revealed. That's why I've always been careful to guard my heart…Hell Katsuya." Laughed Seto bitterly. "I can't even treat my own brother the way that I want to because if I did people would realize just how important he is to me…"

"So when I realized that I held some kind of emotional attachment for you, I couldn't let anyone know…what would people think. The great Seto Kaiba and his little pauper of a puppy. It could never happen! Not after I had been taught for so many years that I was superior to just about everyone and that I should never settle for less!"

"No!" Snapped Seto as he hit his hand against the bed. "In the eyes of the world only someone like Yami could be good enough for me. And I must admit that now I realize my feelings for him were totally misguided!"

Jonouchi felt himself inch closer towards Seto as the brunets voice dropped just below a whisper.

"You know that same feeling I get from arguing with you is the same one I get when I duel with him…and that's why I believed that the same affection I felt for him was the one I felt for you…"

"But in the end I was wrong. When I lost Yami to Yugi I was devastated, but I got over it because I realized it really wasn't such a big loss. There will be other duels and now that I think about it, my relationship with Yami had a few ulterior motives. That's why I could never truly say that I loved him. Not when I was secretly using him. What better way to defeat my rival then by claiming his heart? But with you I got no kind of personal gain... If I surrendered myself to you what would I get?"

"You are beneath me in every sense. That's what I kept telling myself. That was what always held me back. However now I realize just how wrong I truly was. Yugi once told me that the way to build true strength is to work from the inside out. But when compared to your heart, the one that wasn't afraid to put it all on the line for the one he loved no matter what anyone thought, my heart was completely defeated. And now…now I see just how strong a person you truly are…that you are in now way inferior to me. Not as long as you were able to live your life to the fullest while I cowered away in fear of what the world might think…and now that I finally realize this…none of that really matters anymore."

"Seto please…I think I heard enough…please just…" Pleaded Jonouchi as he held the front of his shirt tightly. For the past several hours Jonouchi had run through his mind all the reasons why he and Seto weren't right for each other. It was the only way he could get over the other, and now with only a few words exchanged everything Jonouchi had built had completely broken apart as he found himself falling for Seto all over again.

"I know you're wondering why I'm telling you all of this…" Sighed Seto as he leaned closer towards the ecstatic blonde. Their faces where now so close together, Seto could taste the warm breaths Jonouchi was caressing him with.

"Please…" Whimpered Jonouchi.

"And I guess what I'm trying to say is that all this time I…." Seto felt his words choke in his throat as both his heart and time stood still. "Jonouchi Katsuya…I think I've been falling for you."

"Seto…" Mewled Jonouchi as he leaned his head into the brunet's chest. Seto stiffened at this as he began to wonder what to make of the situation. He then felt relief sweep over him as Jonouchi raised his face back up to meet him, amber eyes shining with an emotion so powerful it could only be magnified by the reappearing moonlight. "You damn idiot. Don't you know?" Laughed Jonouchi. "I already fell."

A new fire coursed within Seto's veins as for the first time ever he shared a pure untainted kiss. No games, no hallucinogens, no deceitful tricks. The only thing behind it was an unmistakable feeling that Seto could only get from the one person he cared about most.

'Ahh so this is it…this it what it means…to be in love…' 

!!!!THE END!!!!!!

AIIIEEEEEE! And so it finally ends! There it is the last chapter! I can't believe I did it. I actually managed to patch up the hole I dug, which is good. I really don't need to be looking in to grave plots any time soon. I'm much too old to worry about things like that. I'll worry about that stuff after I'm dead.

::Glances over at Seto and Jonouchi::

So still thinking about killing me boys, because my grave has already been buried…

::Momo sweats when she realizes they are too busy making out to give a response::

Well…never mind. Crap. I didn't even think about the fact that after I finished this I would lose my little bishos now that they are all together. Hmm this calls for a sequel! One in which I break you all up so that I can be with you all instead.

::Jonouchi pulls away from Seto long enough to hit Momo with the shovel in her hand::

Momo: x….

::Momo finally recovers and wakes up::

Momo: Now what was I talking about…Anyways I hope all you Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi fans liked this ending. I had fun writing it all and there was so much more I wanted to do with it, but I kind of wanted to end it all in this chapter, but for the most part I think I summed it all pretty well!

Hey there was plenty of fluff and in the end isn't that what really matters most?

So why did I choose this ending overall? Well there are a lot of reasons why I prefer these couplings to the others. Now I know I've mentioned before that the Seto/Jou and Seto/Yami pairings are my two favorites so when it came down to it I had to choose between Yami/Yugi and Jou/Yugi, and in the end I decided on Yami/Yugi!

Why? Well for one thing they are just really cute together, and I'm a sucker for the whole soul mates belong together deal, but the main reason is something a little more sentimental. See once upon a time I was a Yaoi persecutor! I loathed the stuff. I always wondered what the hell is wrong with people makin such a big deal with all the gay love crap. Those pairings aren't what the original creator intended on and plus it's just disturbing! But one day out of curiosity and mostly out of boredom I decided to see what all this Yaoi stuff was about.

Now the first Yaoi I read was one involving Knives and Legato from Trigun and this was back before was so tight on censorship and well let's just say the fic was a little more then…disturbing…yeah it wasn't a very good start off for a newbie like me, and as you can believe I was kind of…terrified…

So after shuddering in a corner for a moment I decided maybe I should pick a series that's a little more lighthearted…so I decided on a Yugioh fic, and the first one I read was a story involving Yami and Yugi. Well after reading it I was completely moved, it was probably one of the best fics I ever read!

Sadly I can't even remember the name of the fic, and back then I didn't have an account so I couldn't save it, and chances are the fic isn't even still posted since it was more then a few a years ago, but I will never forget the fic…

::Sighs::

After this update I'm gonna go look for it!

Anyways it was because of that one fic that I saw Yaoi in a whole new light. It was then that I realized that romance is romance no matter who is involved and I should learn to be more open minded otherwise I was going to miss out on a lot of good fanfics.

Then as the years went by I went from being a once in a while soft Yaoi fan to a hard core Yaoi lover who spent over 200 dollars on Yaoi at the last anime convention she went to.

::Blushes::

My friends now think I'm a smutty yaoi/hentai lover…Which reminds me of the other nickname that I'm sometimes called by. Yeah after I bought all that Yaoi my cousin pointed at me and started chanting MOMOIROYUGI!! Yeah that's my other nickname I'm sometimes called by especially when I do things like spend over 200 dollars on Yaoi…Momoiroyugi means…sex-play in Japanese…HOHOHOHO! I LUV IT!!!

I got so many lovely doujinshis, most of them Trigun which is odd because I'm not a big fan of Yaoi when it comes to Trigun, but I hit the jackpot and found just about everything from one of my favorite doujinshi artist. I also bought a crap load of Saiyuki stuff, sadly I didn't find any of the Yugioh doujinshi I was looking for, but it still didn't stop me from buying some random Yugioh doujinshis anyways. Yes-yes I got some Seto/Yami stuff, and one Yami/Yugi book, and my favorite one out of all of them was a Seto/Jou doujinshi that, even though was soft and short, had the best and cutest plot (now if only I could read the damn stuff…Japanese translator please!)…OOOUUUuu I can't wait till my next convention!

So in honor of the pairing that was formerly my favorite, and the same pairing that got me into Yaoi, I chose Yami and Yugi!!! Then again now that I think about it the first Yaoi doujinshi I ever bought was a Jou/ Yugi and Seto/Yugi pairing, but forget the technicalities! It was just a bunch of smutty dribble, which I still hold dear to my heart!

So anyways…I'm done with this ending now so on to the ending all you Seto/Yami and Jou/Yugi fans have been waiting for!! Now if you'll notice a few of the scenes have been regurgitated in this alternate ending, however, don't stop from reading them over because in most cases when you least expect it the scene complete changes when a character makes a choice opposite to the one that they did in this first ending!

Heh, I guess it's kind of funny how the same situation can make a completely different turn all because a character decides they want to see it through differently. So anyways all you beautiful reviewers, ENJOY!

**Chp11 Final Destination**

(The Alternate Ending)

"Yami belongs to me!"

A moment of stillness corrupted the air, as the only sound that could be heard was Yugi's heavy breathing. It had taken every ounce of Yugi's will to blurt the unthinkable as he continued to stare back at Seto fiercely.

However the fire burning within Yugi soon died down as a dissonant chord struck the air. No matter how many times he heard it the sound of Seto's cold laughter always unnerved Yugi. Only on a few occasions had Yugi ever heard a pure laugh of joy, however this time it was the typical sinister laugh of Seto Kaiba. The one he enjoyed so much just before he crushed an opponent.

"So you are in love with Yami, eh?" Chuckled Seto coldly. "Well I was wondering when you would finally come on out and admit it?"

"Kaiba?"

"So then let me ask you this," Questioned Seto as he finally stifled his laughs. "Are you still in love with Jonouchi?"

"Of course I am!" Answered Yugi without any hesitation.

"So your in love with both Yami and Jonouchi?" Smirked Seto, his eyes glowing with iniquity.

"…Yes." Answered Yugi, although this time with more thought than before. Feeling it was one thing but saying it was completely different. For some reason saying the words aloud made it all seem so much more real as Yugi was suddenly overcome with guilt.

Seto immediately sensed this as he took this to be the best opportunity to strike Yugi in the heart. "So then here's my final question Yugi. Do you love them both enough to give one of them up?"

"…" Yugi made no move to answer the question, as it appeared that he was too deep in thought to respond.

"You of all people should agree with me in saying that it isn't very fair to want them both. That would just be selfish." Yugi slightly winced at Seto's words as he held his fist tightly to his sides. "So don't you think it's better not to challenge me likes this? That way we can all be happy…because if you were to choose Yami, then Jonouchi would be all alone, however if you were to stay with the mutt, then Yami can be with me."

"I…" Yugi was now trembling as the battle of his heart waged deep within him. Finally after what seemed like forever, he turned towards Seto eyes burning with something unrecognizable.

"Yugi?" Blinked Seto as he began to wonder if he had finally gone to far.

"I don't know!" Shouted Yugi. "I don't know what I should do!"

"Well this will certainly complicate things." Muttered Seto as he watched the ecstatic Yugi dash off.

**::Next Scene::**

Jonouchi let out a disheartened sigh as he stared deeply into the fire in front of him. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but at this point time didn't really matter anymore. Not when the world was moving so fast paced even he couldn't keep up.

'To think that before this all happened, I was so sure of myself…Hell my biggest problem was trying to figure out how to tell the guy I liked how I felt about him, but now…Now nothing can compare to what's happening now...I didn't think I could be any worse off then being in love with Seto, but now-'

"Hmm…for once I'm actually glad to see you." Sounded a deep voice that instantly pulled Jonouchi from his delirium.

"Seto?"

"I think we should talk." Replied Seto flatly.

Jonouchi merely stared back at the taller boy wide eyed, which was a good enough response for Seto.

"I've…been thinking about what you said to me, and I think there are some things you need to know." Continued Seto. However, this time his voice was much more softer than Jonouchi had ever heard.

"Jonouchi…" The blonde gasped as he realized that for once Seto had called him by that name, which was a rare occurrence. "I like you."

"What!?!" Blurted Jonouchi.

Seto seemed completely zoned out now, as he stared at the ground in front of him and smiled. "I'm not sure how long, but I know I've felt this way for a long time."

Jonouchi wasn't sure what to say as a slow realization finally seeped it's way to his heart. However, Seto did not let this silence deter him at all as he continued with his confession.

"If you're wondering why I'm telling you this I can only say it's for a lot of reasons. I mean I did tell you I would answer your question if you answered mine. I was just too surprised by your response to give you one."

"I…it's true that I do single you out, and I guess the main reason why was because I despised you." Jonouchi let out a sharp breath before he blinked back at Seto uncertainly. At this point the blonde didn't know what was going through Seto's head and was certain the boy before him didn't know either. "No I didn't hate you…I couldn't hate you. I was just frustrated with you… frustrated with myself…"

"I guess I didn't realize my feelings at first, but somewhere behind all the arguments. All the second glances; all the battles; A part of me began to develop feelings for you. I saw something in you that I always wanted but could never have."

"You're so open and honest with yourself. You can do and say anything you want. But what really captivated me the most was the fire behind your eyes. They were always so alive, and they burned with a flame that I so desperately wanted to grasp, but never could. And then I realized they only lit up that way for me. Whenever we argued they only burned like that for me…so that's why I decided to take every opportunity I could to see those eyes blaze."

"One hell of a way to show your affection." Chortled Jonouchi as he finally managed to find his voice.

"I can say the same to you. Now that I realize it was your undying affection for me that fueled that flame." Jonouchi merely shrugged in agreement.

"However those feelings soon became corrupted. How could I, Seto Kaiba possibly tell my enemy? The one that I constantly ridiculed and badgered that I liked him?"

"I was never your enemy Seto."

"I didn't know that. I thought you hated me." Jonouchi merely stared back at Seto quietly as he realized that he and Seto had both completely misunderstood each other. "So realizing that I could never have you, I became frustrated, and then I misled myself into believing I never had any feelings for you. That it was all some kind of a delusional fantasy of mine."

"But now I realize just how wrong I was. That night when I ate those mushrooms." Jonouchi began to blush fiercely as a very vivid memory came to mind. "Sure I couldn't control my actions because of a drug clouded mind, but the source behind those emotions was clearly all mine. For once I was able to break down my own restraints and give myself over completely."

"And after that a slow realization began to resurface. The reason why I assaulted you, the sharp pain I felt in my heart every time I hurt your feelings, the way that heated look in your eyes burned at my soul. It was all because I liked you."

"Why…" Whispered Jonouchi as he choked on a few oncoming tears. "Why would you tell me something like this…why would you tell me this now?"

Seto merely nodded his head and smiled. "Because there is no way that I can move on until I do."

"What?" Chocked Jonouchi.

"You see despite all of this…I realize none of that matters anymore. I may like you Jonouchi, however…I love Yami!"

"Seto?"

"And there is no way I can continue my relationship with him as long as I'm harboring feelings for someone else." Jonouchi watched as Seto lowered his head towards the ground and then raised his line of vision back to meet Jonouchi's. His sapphire eyes were now reflecting a complete look of defeat as he continued to smile at the bedazzled blonde. "You don't know how hard it was for me to admit these feelings to you. I buried them so deep within me…but until I resolve my issues with you there is now way I can give myself over to Yami, and for Yami I would do anything."

"Seto…you really love Yami that much?" stammered Jonouchi weakly. Seto nodded his head as he continued to gaze at Jonouchi deeply.

"I think…I think I understand how you feel." Whispered Jonouchi after a few moments had passed. "For as long as I could remember I have been in love with you. That was the one thing in my life that I was always certain about…but after everything that has happened I came to realize just how fragile my feelings for you really were."

"The moment that my best friend told me that he loved me, my whole world turned upside down. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that someone actually cared for me as much as I cared for you. And then I became desperate. When it finally came down to it, I realized that I had to make a choice. I had to choose between the love I longed for and the love that I never knew about. That's why I was so determined to know how you felt about me. I had to know how you really felt. It was the only way I could make my choice."

Now it was Seto's turn to hold back a quiet laugh as he realized that Jonouchi had been in the same boat as him.

"But just now…Just now after you told me how you felt. That you actually did like me, it didn't matter. For some reason the only thing that I could think about at that moment. The moment that I had longed to hear for so long…the only thing…the only person I could think of…was Yugi."

**::Next Scene::**

"I must tell Yugi how I feel." Sighed Yami as he held his hand above the door to Yugi's soul room. "It's what I've wanted to do for so long. So why now am I so…hesitant?"

Yami let out an errant breath as he brought his hand back down and stared back at the door in pure frustration. He then backed away from the door before he turned to walk away. Then without warning he quickly turned back around and raised his hand back up with every intention to knock before the door suddenly swung open.

"Yami." Questioned Yugi, causing the spirit to recoil a bit. "Are you alright?"

"Yugi I…" Started Yami as he suddenly felt his nerves whisk away. Many times had Yami played this moment out in his head, and as he guessed it was all turning out to be as awkward and impossible as he imagined.

However Yami slowly felt his heart beat return as his hikari let out a playful laugh and grabbed his hand. "You know if you want to come in you don't have to knock. My heart is always open to you."

The gate around Yami's heart came crashing down at these words as a flood of emotions came pouring out. Yami made a move to clasp his chest in order to subdue the storm, but by then it was already far too late.

"YUGI!" Cried the spirit as he grabbed the boy forcefully by the shoulders. Yugi merely stared back at the spirit with his mouth agape and his eyes impossibly wide.

"Yugi I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. For so long I have been lying to you, and for that I couldn't be more sorry."

"Yami?" Blurted his hikari..

"For so long I've wanted to tell you the truth, but I couldn't. How could some one like me have a right to? How could someone with a soul as dark as mine even think to corrupt a light as pure as yours?"

"Yami…" Whispered Yugi back as he continued to give the spirit a pained look.

However despite the anguish it caused Yami to see his hikari in such a state, the spirit willed himself on. "How much more selfish could I be? For as long as I have known you, you have done nothing but give. You even gave me a part of your soul…and for me it just wasn't good enough. In the end I couldn't keep my heart from wanting it all."

"…Yami please…" Tears were now threatening to spill from Yugi's eyes as the intakes of his breath became much more sharp and clear.

"And for so long I tried to hide my feelings for you. I tried to reason with them. I, the very person who thrived on the belief of living by one's heart. Me, the same person who denied my own feelings, tortured my own heart. The person that you have all looked to for courage, wisdom, and strength. The very person who was too afraid to tell the one person he cared about most that he…loved him."

"Yami…I…" Started Yugi, tears now streaming from his eyes. However the world around them soon came tumbling down as their soul link was suddenly interrupted.

**::Next Scene::**

"YUGI!" Shouted Jonouchi as he shook the boy violently by the shoulders. "Yugi are you alright."

"Hmm." Murmured Seto as he recognized the dazed look in Yugi's eyes. "Maybe you're interrupting something."

"What do you mean?" Question Jonouchi worriedly

"Maybe Yugi and Yami-"

"What's wrong Jonouchi?" Blurted Yugi as he suddenly came to.

"I…" Sweated Jonouchi as he finally realized what Seto was getting at. "Umm well I thought that there was something wrong because you were just standing there looking into space, but now I see it was…uhh never mind." Trailed Jonouchi just before a light shined between him and Yugi.

Jonouchi then stepped back as a flustered 3000-year-old pharaoh appeared before them. He then gave Jonouchi such a commanding expression the boy couldn't help but back up and gulp. "Uh Yami?"

"Yugi please…" Replied Yami as he completely ignored everyone around him and turned towards his hikari. The determination shining in his eyes was so powerful everyone couldn't help but hold their breath. "I must know."

"Yami…" Trailed Yugi as he swallowed down on what he could have sworn was his heart.

Seto narrowed his eyes on the two tri-haired boys as a sense of restlessness began to develop. _'What the hell is this?'_

"I…I do." Whispered Yugi in an almost quiet voice. "I love you too."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Jonouchi and Seto simultaneously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just that I couldn't, but now…now…I just had to let you know!" Shouted Yugi. He then backed away from everyone and held his eyes tightly shut in order to fight the oncoming tears. "I know it's wrong but it's the truth I really do love you Yami!"

"For as long as I can remember I've been in love with you, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. I was afraid that if I told you…I would lose you and if that ever happened…I just couldn't bare the thought of it. That is why I kept my feelings buried deep. So deep that even I couldn't reach them, and for awhile that worked because I knew that even though I couldn't have you in both body and soul you still belonged to me! You are my Yami, my aibou, the other half of my soul. I knew that no matter what we would always be together, and for me just being with you was good enough."

"Yugi…" Murmured Yami silently as he realized that all the time he had been hiding his feelings from his hikari, Yugi had been doing the same. That was probably the only reason why they had both succeeded so well in concealing their love for each other. They both were devoting so much of their efforts to hiding their feelings that they were unable to look into their hearts and realize what the other was doing.

"So then I took for granted the fact that you would always be there for me, that you would always be by my side. I admit that it was selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. I wanted your heart so badly, but I thought I couldn't have it, so I wanted to keep what part of you I had all to myself and then…"

Yugi finally opened his eyes, revealing a soft amethyst tint that none had ever seen. It was a color so pure that one could only imagine that it had come from heaven's rainbow.

"And then when I found out that I might lose you I couldn't take it. Finally, after so long years of suppressed emotions overwhelmed me. The love that I had hidden from even myself took over, but by then it was too late. My heart had already fallen for another, but there was still a part of my heart that belonged to you. A part that I could never fully hand over."

Yami unconsciously stepped towards Yugi before he suddenly stopped and shied away. At this point he wasn't sure what to say as a million thoughts raced through his mind. Even Jonouchi was at a loss for words as he stared blankly at the trembling Yugi. He then reached out a hand to Yugi and took the boy in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Jonouchi." Sniffed Yugi as he buried his face in Jonouchi's shirt. "I do still love you, and I apologize for not being able to give myself to you completely, but I…"

"Yugi…" Murmured Jonouchi. "It's okay…I'm not mad because of your feelings. They're not really something a person can control. After all we don't get to pick and choose the ones we fall in love with. Love has a nasty way of doing that for us."

"Jonouchi?" Blinked Yugi causing a few stray tears to escape his eyes.

"Yugi…" Coughed Yami as he drew himself to the center of attention.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Cried Yugi as he pulled away from Jonouchi and approached the dim-eyed spirit." He then stopped short of Yami and nodded his head. "I know it could never work out. So maybe it would just be better if I weren't with either of you. If I can't give my heart completely then I have no right give it at all."

Both Yami and Jonouchi's eyes grew wide with alarm as they both looked at each other worriedly. The same thought then began to run through their minds, as they realized that they would both lose the object of their affections.

"Katsuya do something!" Hissed Seto as he grabbed Jonouchi's arm roughly and whispered in his ear.

Jonouchi nodded his head in agreement as he pulled away from Seto and stepped towards the teary eyed teen. "Yugi." Smiled Jonouchi as he knelt beside the other boy. "Please stop crying and listen to me. I'm not going to force you to choose between Yami and me. That is why I'm gonna make the choice for you."

"What the Hell!" Shouted Seto as he watched Jonouchi push Yugi into Yami's arms.

"You belong with Yami. I don't think that we will ever be right for each other."

"But Jonouchi-" Started Yugi just before Jonouchi was violently grabbed by a not so happy brunet.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to be with Yugi!" Exclaimed Seto.

"I do…but I don't deserve to be with him. Not when I lied to him before in saying that I loved him when I still cared about you."

"But you love him now!"

"It doesn't matter." Snapped Jonouchi back. "Yami and Yugi should be together. He's the only one who's treated Yugi right to the very end, which is the least that I can say for myself. The only thing I've succeeded in doing is making the one I love cry…I don't want to see him cry again…Yami can take care of him better than I can."

"For Ra sake! I knew I shouldn't have depended on you!" Groaned Seto as he shoved Jonouchi to the side.

"Yugi." Whispered Yami as he stared into his hikari's frantic eyes. "Is this really what you want?"

"I-I…" Stuttered Yugi as he felt something within in him shatter. Yami felt this too as he clasped onto his own chest tightly in order to subdue the pain. However just before he could open his mouth to say anything Seto stepped in.

"I won't stand by any longer! I won't let this happen!" Thundered the now hysterical teen. "Yami you can't be with Yugi because I…I'm in love with you!"

Silence filled the air as Yami and Seto's eyes locked. The world then began to fade away as the only thing that could be heard were the sounds of two distinct heartbeats. "You're…in love with me?"

"Yes!" Answered Seto without hesitation.

"Even after I said that I loved Yugi, you still want to be with me?" Questioned Yami in a half desperate tone.

"I don't care if you love someone else! I already knew how you felt about Yugi, and at first it bugged the hell out me so much that I was afraid to tell you how I really felt, but now I don't care!"

"No…Seto. I can't let you do this to yourself." Seto slightly winced as Yami took a full step away from him and nodded his head. "You don't deserve this. You deserve to be with someone who loves you back."

"Well I don't want anyone else." Shouted Seto defiantly as he all but jumped in front of the spirit and grabbed him by the shoulders. His eyes then dimmed about three shades softer while his voice became twice as sincere. "The only person I want to be with is you."

"No. You don't know what you're saying. You don't mean that!" Exclaimed Yami as he tried to tear his eyes away from Seto's but failed. There was no way he could let the other see him cry. He then pulled away from Seto but was unable to break free of the other's firm grasp.

"Either you tell me that you don't care about me, or I'll never leave you alone."

"I…I'm sorry Seto. I can't." Gasped Yami. He then shut his tear filled eyes and vanished into the sennen puzzle.

**::Next Scene::**

Yami paced recklessly about his soul room and groaned. He hadn't sat still for one second since his retreat to the sennen puzzle, and was now seriously regretting the way in which he had handled the situation.

_"The only person I want to be with is you."_

Yami's face was now bright red as he stopped for a moment to recollect on the thought. "I knew Seto liked me, but to go as far as to say that he loves me! And what about Yugi?"

Yami covered a hand across his chest as he felt the soft beat of his heart. _'Yugi and I are of one soul…one heart…and at the moment Jonouchi had let Yugi go I felt a pain that I never thought imaginable…'_

"Yami?" Whispered a quiet voice. Yami searched the darkness for the sudden visitor before he recognized a bright light shining from the distance.

"My hikari…my light…"

"Yami can I come in?" Questioned Yugi desperately.

"As you once said to me…you never have to knock to enter my heart…you are always welcome." Replied Yami back softly as the door to his soul room instantly opened.

"Yami…"

"I'm glad you came here. I think there is something very important that we should discuss." Sighed Yami as he motioned Yugi forward.

Yugi was a bit wary towards the spirit's strange behavior before he made his way in. "Yugi did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did Yami!" Exclaimed Yugi defensively.

"Yes…I know that you love me, but do you really love me in the way that you believe?" Yugi nodded his head in response, as he wasn't sure what Yami was getting at.

"Well Yugi…I think that you are wrong."

"What?" Blurted Yugi.

"I thought about what you said…about what I said and I realized something. Ever since I was reborn into this world the only person that I have ever truly known is you. Your thoughts and feelings I have always shared and over the years I really started to understand you in a way that even you don't realize."

"Sure no one knows a person better then they know themselves, however there is always a part of us that we hide even from ourselves!"

"Yami I don't understand." Murmured Yugi questionably.

"There has been so much that we have been through, and through all those times we have always been together. I was a part of you even before you came to love all those around you, and you were part of me even before I knew what it meant to love."

"And I want you to know Yugi that no matter what happens you and I will always be together. You don't have to be afraid of ever losing me."

"Yami…what do you mean?"

"Yugi…I think I know why you said that you loved me." Yami paused for a moment as he shut his eyes and smiled. "It was because you were afraid of losing me."

"That's not true!" Exclaimed Yugi.

"Even before you had people you could truly call your friends you had me. Since then you and I have never been apart. Then as the years grew by I watched you break away from me. You began to develop into your own person, which can only be expected of a strong free spirited soul such as yours!"

"In the beginning your love was unconditional for me, but as time past your heart began to change. And despite my protest I knew that I couldn't hold onto you forever." Yami let out a low sigh as his tone of voice suddenly began to change.

"I love you so much Yugi, but I also love you enough to let you go. Before you were all I ever knew. You were the one who rescued me from the darkness that threatened to consume me forever and for that I can never be more grateful, however as time went by you weren't the only one who grew."

"My soul began to change as well. For once people saw me for more then just a cursed spirit. Your friends became my friends. I was finally able to experience love outside the small shell that I had thrived in for so long. I too saw the world from a different light, and although our souls will always be one, our hearts can no longer stay in sync."

"I first noticed this transformation in you when deep feelings for Jonouchi began to develop. I was so sure I knew your heart completely, and by observing your soul I thought I knew about love in all its forms, but the moment you began to fall for Jonouchi I realized just how naïve I truly was. Your feelings were unlike any I had ever seen in you, and it was then I realized this is what it really means to be in love with someone. It was also then that I realized…I didn't really love you in the way that I believed."

Yugi gasped at the spirit's words as he forced himself to listen on. "My love for you was built upon many things. Admiration, gratitude, friendship, trust, and even a bond that two normal people could never share, however it was still nothing like the love you felt for Jonouchi."

"And when I realized this, I was afraid. Afraid of losing the one person that I cared about the most! So I made myself believe that the love I felt for you was stronger then any you could have for Jonouchi, and maybe I was right…however now I see that this love isn't the type of emotion that a romantic relationship can be built upon."

"What are you trying to say Yami?" Chocked Yugi as he struggled against himself.

"What I'm saying Yugi is that the way that I felt is the same way you feel about me now."

"!!!"

"You're also afraid of losing the special bond that we share. You said it yourself. You were afraid of losing the part of me that you reserved in your heart for only me. You don't want to lose it, but I'm telling you now Yugi that you never will!"

"As shadow is to light, you and I will never be apart. You don't have to be afraid of losing me! You don't have to force feelings onto yourself or onto me in order to keep us together! I could never abandon you. It doesn't matter who either of us is with." Yugi's heart thumped violently against his chest as Yami brought his hands atop Yugi's shoulders in leaned in only millimeters from his face. "Until the day that I die you will always be my Hikari…my aibou…my Yugi."

The breath that Yugi had been holding ever since he had entered Yami's soul room finally escaped as the spirit backed away from Yugi and smiled. "So tell me now Yugi. After everything that has been said can you honestly say that you're still in love with me?"

"Yami it's true I do love you," whispered Yugi in a half strangled voice. "But you're right…I'm **in love** with Jonouchi…"

**::Next Scene::**

"Sometimes the depth in which your idiocy peaks amazes me!" Huffed Seto as he glared at Jonouchi with heated rage.

"Hey now!" Barked Jonouchi as he balled his fist up and raised them in the air.

"Why on earth would you tell Yugi to be with Yami, when you're in love with him!?!" Exclaimed Seto angrily.

"It's because I want Yugi to be happy, even if that means I can't be with him."

"And when and where does it say that Yugi won't be happy being with you?" Jonouchi grew silent, as he had no kind of good response to counter with.

"Sometimes I don't understand the selfless self righteous act people put up whenever they fall in love. If you love someone then you should do everything in your power to be with them."

"That's just selfish." retorted Jonouchi.

"Maybe, but at least I fight for what's important to me, and I'm not saying things will always go my way, which is pretty clear considering Yami just left me, but I don't care. I won't give up. I'll keep fighting for him until he willing pushes me away!"

"You're only saying this because if I end up with Yugi you can have Yami to yourself." Whispered Jonouchi bitterly.

"So! That still doesn't change the fact that you're in love with Yugi! Then again maybe you are right." Laughed Seto sullenly. "Maybe Yugi is better off with Yami, because you obviously don't love him enough to fight for him!"

"Shut the hell up!" Thundered Jonouchi as he swung at Seto with full force, however this time Seto found he was to slow to dodge Jonouchi's rage. "I love Yugi more then my heart can even express, and I would want nothing more then to be with him. He's the only person who cared about me when even I didn't care about myself! How dare you belittle the feelings I have for him. I truly deeply love him and that's never going to change."

"Oh Jonouchi…" Sniffed Yugi causing Jonouchi to freeze in place.

"Y-Yugi?" Stammered Jonouchi as he slowly turned around and realized that Yugi was back. "I-I didn't…what I mean is."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Cried Yugi as he lept into the dazed boys arms.

"But…" Started Jonouchi before he stared back at Yami who gave him a look of approval.

"There's no need for you to hide your feelings any longer Jou. Yugi and I have resolved our feelings. You don't have to make the choice for Yugi because there was never a choice that needed to be made."

"I'm not sure what went on in that head of yours, but I sure as hell am grateful!" Laughed Jonouchi as returned Yugi's embrace! "Is this really true Yugi?"

"Yes Jonouchi, and I'm sorry for what I put you through, and I understand if you don't feel the same way about me anymore, but I'm gonna keep fighting for you until I regain that love again."

"Don't be stupid Yugi." Smiled Jonouchi as he knelt down and held Yugi's cheeks firmly in his hands. "You know that fight has already been won. It's true. Everything that I said…I have and will always love you Yugi."

"JONOUCHI!" Beamed Yugi just before he captured the unsuspecting boys lips.

"Well." Breathed Seto as he quickly turned his face and blushed. He then came face to face with a pair of deep crimson eyes.

"Yami…"

"YUUUUUGGGGIIIII!!" Echoed a distant voice, which caused the blood in everyone to freeze.

"Anzu?" Gasped Yugi as he turned towards the voice.

"SEEEEEETOOOO!!!!" Cried a second voice.

"Mokuba?" Blurted Seto as he twisted around.

"You know all of this must be getting to my head because I swear I'm hearing things." Murmured Jonouchi doubtfully.

"JOUU!!!!!!" Bellowed a voice that sounded like Honda.

"Then we all must be out of it because I hear it too!" Shouted Yami as he raced over towards the beach."I can't believe it…it's the cruise ship! We're saved!!!"

**::Next Scene::**

"Damn. You all smell like a bunch of rotten fish…not that it's much worse then the way you stunk before!" Chuckled Bakura heartily.

"Well why don't you try rotting away on a deserted island for three days and come out smellin like roses jerk face!" Barked Jonouchi.

"Watch that hole in your face that you call a mouth pup! The least you can do is be grateful that I helped you assess out!" Hissed Bakura as he grabbed the front of Jonouchi's shirt. He then casually threw the blonde to the floor and turned to walk a way.

"WHY YOU!" Thundered Jonouchi as he lunged at the unguarded grave robber. However Honda swiftly caught him just as his fingers reached Bakura's neck.

"Whoa calm down buddy. Save what little energy you got left."

"Yugi I'm so glad you're alright." Exclaimed Anzu as she gave the boy a huge hug. Yugi blushed fiercely at this as he stared up at the smirking Yami. "Oh I was so worried about you too Yami!"

Now it was Yugi's turn to grin as the dark spirit's face turned a light pink hue. "I knew you guys were still alive! I just knew it!" Continued Anzu as she also embraced Jonouchi. She then turned towards Seto who stared back at her challengingly. Anzu merely nodded towards him before she finally turned back to Yugi.

"Big brother." Smiled Mokuba as he grabbed Seto's sleeve. Seto merely looked back at his younger brother and gave him a pure smile.

"Well I'm so glad we were able to find you all in one piece." Sighed Ryou reassuringly.

"So how did you guys know where to find us?" Questioned Yugi.

"Well…" Trailed Mokuba.

"They only found you thanks to me. So you can starting kissing my feet with gratitude at any time children." Cackled Bakura as the ring around his neck lit up.

"Screw you." Muttered Jonouchi.

"Ohh yes speaking of which." Snickered Bakura. Jonouchi's words had suddenly triggered the spirit's memory. "I believe you all owe me a little something in return."

"Bakura." Growled Yami as he clutched the puzzle around his neck.

"Heh. Not from you pharaoh…from them." Smirked Bakura as he pointed at Anzu, Mokuba, Ryou, and Honda.

"A promise is a promise now what do you want?" Frowned Honda.

"Well for you to get a haircut." Sneered Bakura before he turned towards Anzu. The brunet suddenly felt her voice catch in her throat, as Bakura violently grabbed her by the shoulders and laughed. "And you my dear…"

All mouths dropped to the ground as Bakura did the unthinkable. Before any one had time to react the dark spirit had captured Anzu's lips in a ravishing kiss. He then pulled away from the stunned girl and licked his lips. "Hmm what with the way you run at the mouth I was so sure you would taste a little more…fiery."

"…" Anzu remained in a complete state of shock, as she made no move to acknowledge her surroundings let alone the smug spirit.

"Anzu?" Stammered Ryou.

"Oh ho my little hikari don't think you will get off either!" Triumphed Bakura as he snatched Ryou by the waist.

"BAKURA!" Exclaimed Ryou as he struggled against the darker one's hold.

"My lips would much prefer to taste you." Cooed Bakura grimly.

"Bakura…" Whimpered Ryou. Bakura's eyes then widened as something within their mind link alarmed him. However before he had time to react it was already too late.

"DAMN YOU RYOU!" Thundered Bakura as he knocked his hikari to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor Ryou immediately raced over towards the side of the ship and proceeded to finish what he started. "That is disgusting!" Croaked Bakura as he wiped the puke from off his shirt.

He then glared at everyone who was now struggling to hold back their laughter. "Stupid hikari…way to kill the moment." Hissed Bakura as his body suddenly became transparent and he began to dissolve into the sennen ring. However before he disappeared completely Bakura winked over at Mokuba and smiled slyly. "Oh and I'll be collecting my payment from you in about 5 more years."

"TO HELL YOU WILL!" Shouted Seto as he lunged at Bakura only in time to catch the echo of a faint cackle.

"BASTARD!" Shrilled Anzu as she finally woke from her daze. She then swung her fist with full force in order to hit Bakura not realizing that he was gone and Seto was in his place.

**::Next Scene::**

Seto held the side of his throbbing face and grumbled as he tried to repair both his bruised face and his injured ego. _'Dammit that girl hits harder then Jonouchi!'_

"Well I certainly didn't expect to find you here of all places…considering your history here." Chuckled Yami as he walked from behind the preoccupied brunet and smiled.

"Yami?" Gasped Seto as he turned towards the smirking spirit.

"So it's finally over." Sighed Yami as he leaned against the side of the ship railing and glanced up at Seto.

"Hmm." Mumbled Seto as he stared out into the night sea.

"Ahhh I love the night air." Breathed out Yami licitly "You know this time of the month is my favorite. The time where you can barely see the moon…everything is just so dark and alluring. The mystery of what lies in the shadows is such an enthralling thing! Wouldn't you agree?"

"You know I never realized how creepy you are until now…" Snorted Seto as he returned his gaze towards the ocean. "Then again the name that all you're friends gave you should have been the dead give away **_Yami_**."

"So it's only two more days before we make it back to Domino port." Stated Yami as he ignored Seto's previous statement. "And the future is still pretty bleak. Almost as dark as the view before us."

_'Ohh.'_ Thought Seto to himself. _'So the creepiness has a point.'_

"Seto I'm not going to lie in saying that at the beginning of all of this, I really held no emotional attachment for you. Well besides the fact that I thought of you as my rival and more importantly my friend." Seto continued to stare out in front of him as he took Yami's words in silence. Yami nodded his head at this as he watched a playful breeze whisk through Seto chestnut brown bangs.

"However it's pretty obvious to both you and I that are relationship goes entirely past that point now." Seto merely shrugged in response, as he wasn't sure what to say. What more could he say? He had tried everything in his power to express his feeling for Yami and more, and now he had no more options left. Either Yami would take things the way that they were now or not take them at all. Then again the idea of this bitter truth frightened the hell out of the young teen as he realized that despite what he said, he really didn't want to let the spirit go for anything.

"For a long time…I wasn't sure what it meant to be in love with someone. I thought I did, but Yugi and Jonouchi showed me just how wrong I was, and then you…"

"Seto." Whispered Yami almost inaudibly. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yami." Answered Seto back. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"…"

"Yami I finally realized something. I can't make you love me, that's just something I know I can't do, however what ever words you have to say, what ever speech you planned to let me down with won't change the fact that I love you."

"Seto…" Murmured Yami as his eyes began to gloss over. "That's all I needed to know."

"WHAT!" Blurted Seto as the impassioned spirit suddenly attacked him.

Now faces only millimeters a part Yami closed in on Seto and smirked. "I'm still not sure what it means to love someone, and I don't think I ever will. If I did my life would have no meaning. I think it's what people have always strived to discover and once they do they realize it's something they will never understand. However, right now none of that really matters to me. The only thing that I do know is that I want to be with you. I want to be with this person who loved me enough to put it all on the line for me. I want to be able to match that love and surpass in every sense. After all…I am the King of Games and there is no way I will let you beat me at this."

"Yami?" Chocked Seto just before his lips became too preoccupied to finish his sentence. Then again at this point words didn't really seem to matter anymore. Not when everything Seto could every want was already wrapped tightly in his arms.

**::Next Scene::**

"AHHHH!!!" Yawned Jonouchi loudly as he stretched his arms high into the air and then slyly sleeked a hand over Yugi's shoulder.

"Jonouchi you are so silly." Giggled Yugi as he leaned into the other's embrace. "Do you really think it's necessary play sneaky tricks in order to put the moves on me."

"Yeah I know." Chuckled Jonouchi sheepishly as he rubbed the side of his nose. "But it's just a force of habit. Whenever I see someone cute I can't help myself."

Yugi blushed fiercely at this before he suddenly stopped walking. "Well here it is."

"Here what is?" Blinked Jonouchi back.

"The place where it all began." Smiled Yugi.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten." Laughed Jonouchi as he leaned over the side of the ship and sighed. Yugi also mimicked the blonde's movements as he slightly raised his feet above the ground and rocked back and forth against the railing.

"Uhh remember how we saw that shooting star the last time we were here?" Murmured Yugi as he tried to hide his flushed face.

"Mmm." Hummed Jonouchi in response.

"Well what exactly did you wish for?"

Now it was Jonouchi's turn to blush as he shook his head defiantly. "Man you don't really want to know. It's actually pretty cheesy now that I think about it."

"Tell me Jou. Please." Pleaded Yugi as he gave the other his infamous puppy dogface.

"Well…I wished that I would find true love soon." Yugi grinned at this causing Jonouchi's eyes to widen with embarrassment. "Oh man I know, I know. I'm pretty pathetic huh?"

"No not at all!" Laughed Yugi as he waved his hands reassuringly into the air. "You want to know what I wished for?"

"What?" Nodded Jonouchi.

"I wished for…" Jonouchi's felt his heart pound hard as Yugi raised two soft eyes to meet him and blushed. "You."

'Yugi…' 

"OH WOW LOOK!" Cried Yugi rudely breaking away the moment. "Another shooting star! What are the chances of that! Now we can make another wish."

"Uh-uh." Nodded Jonouchi as he pulled Yugi by the waist and closed in for a kiss. "Don't need to. I got all I ever wanted…right here."

**The End!**

Oh my! I do declare! I think I liked that ending better then the first one, and that wasn't even the pairing I was going with. It just seemed to flow a little bit better, but I think that the couplings in the first ending are a little more solid.

Yami/Yugi were already as tight as can be, and once Seto stopped being stubborn everything fell into place for him and Jou, however in the case of this ending things weren't as simple. Well I suppose Jonouchi and Yugi won't have any problems moving right along, but I know you can tell I left the Seto/Yami pairing still a little rocky.

Sure Seto loves Yami, but Yami still needs a little work on returning those feelings. The guy just realized that he doesn't understand the true nature of love, because he spent most of his life figuring things out by observing Yugi, but when it comes to love the only way to figure it out is by experiencing it yourself. So as much as I want to say that it all was so simple and the moment Seto said he loved him, Yami instantly fell in love with him back, but in all truth the characters are a little bit deeper then that. I guess I'm saying I just wanted to take a more realistic approach to the scenario, but the upside is that Yami does realize that if he is going to fall in love with anyone he wants that person to be Seto, which is a damn good start and little to the spirit already suggest he does love him back.

I dunno maybe I can work another fic off of all that, if I don't get too lazy….zzzzz

So there it is. The final ending! Why choose an alternate ending? Well why not? Besides how could I not after that KAWAII picture that Animesoul made for me. Thanks, I loved it…by the way could you send that pic to me if it's not any trouble? I can't save the picture from the site you sent me because I think it's got some kind of security thing goin on that won't work. Yessh that sexy pic will make a great collection to my Yaoi folder

::Drools::!

Also after reading all the reviews you all made such good points in both arguments and the votes were also really close…Errr…I still wish I could have put a little more into both endings, but hell the bishos made all these self discoveries in a course of 3 days, what do you expect. Plus I promised myself I wouldn't make this fic any longer then 10 chapters and yet it ended up being 11. I guess what I'm saying is if some of you are still a little confused I'm sorry, but I really did do my best and all in all I'm pretty satisfied with this fic…which is the third chapter fic that I've ever finished in my life.

Yes I did it! Yatta! Yatta!

::Does the Yatta Happy Dance::

So now the time comes that I hate the most! The time to say goodbye.

::Starts wailing!!

Momo's Subconscious: She always gets so sentimental at the end of fanfics so please forgive her giddiness.

::Pats Momo on the shoulder::

Momo's Subconscious: Hey now. Stop crying. Evil geniuses bent on world domination don't cry.

Momo: (Sniffs) You're right. What was I thinking?

So anyways thank for all your support and I just want you to know that I look forward to writing more lovely Yaois in the near future…which reminds me.

For all you prideshippers out there I actually have wrote another ficcie for you. I just finished it a few weeks ago, but was holding out to post it until after this fic was through. I just go to work out a few little details and it should be posted sometime in the next week. It's basically a story about Yami and Seto having trouble working out their sex life due to…dominance issues. Yeah it's a one shot that's basically just smut, and will be posted on Fanficiton however the uncensored version will be on Adultfanfiction (wink-wink). I think I'm gonna title the story **"Aces and Ukes are Wild" **so be on the look out for that if your one that enjoys smutty dribble and likes my writing technique.

As for you Puppyshippers….my next short fic I'm working on is for you. I haven't started writing it yet so it might take a little longer to come out, but I worked out most the kinks in my head. This fic has nothing to do with the one you just read. It's a totally new story about Seto and Jonouchi, no love triangles attached (though I do love my triangles). The title of the fic is **"Sloppy Seconds"** and the title basically tells it all. I'll have the first chapter ready in about 2 weeks!

So I guess that's all I really got to say, besides thanks for everything. I really look forward to writing more ficcies soon and I look forward seeing you guys all again! So stay sweet and until next time Love and Peaceout!


End file.
